


Death is an asshole but so am I

by farbsturz



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: 1920s, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gun Violence, Happy Ending, M/M, NSFW, Slow Burn, Tinsley has a death wish and Ricky thinks it would be charming if it wasnt so annoying, detective!Tinsley, only one chapter though, possessive!Ricky, possessive!Tinsley, serial killer!Ricky, so it can be skipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 50,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farbsturz/pseuds/farbsturz
Summary: “Now, detective, I have heard a lot about you. Quite an impressive record if I may say so. No case left unsolved and you are said to work quite fast. You may even be considered one of the best detectives this hellhole has ever seen…”The man slowly made his way over to him and Tinsley could see him playing around with something in his hand. It took mere seconds until his eyes widened ever so slightly upon recognizing the item as a pocket knife, handle made of what appeared to be oak wood and gold.“It’s a pity, isn’t it? I would have left you alone, I really would have. But then you had to show up and take the one case that would ruin not only your career but also your life.”
Relationships: Ricky Goldsworth/C. C. Tinsley
Comments: 120
Kudos: 322





	1. Tinsley

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Tinsworth fic so I apologize for any inconsistencies. It is already finished and the chapters will be posted on a daily basis. Thank you for clicking on it and I hope you will enjoy the fic!

There were several things C.C. Tinsley noticed upon regaining consciousness. 

First, the headache pounding behind his eyelids was worse than the hangover he had after his divorce. Back then he had thought that nothing could ever beat the big bang inside his brain but apparently fate was a bitch who was not done fucking with him. 

Second, he was sitting on a way too small chair and his arms were uncomfortably tied together behind his back. Long legs were awkwardly bent to make up for the unlucky sitting opportunity, and Tinsley could already feel the needles stabbing his skin when his feet fell asleep. 

Third, he could hear the busy streets of Chicago somewhere beneath him and the cold air clawing at his already sensitive lungs indicated that the building he was currently held in was abandoned but not far from civilization. 

Fourth, he was not alone. While the detective’s eyes were still closed, he simply  _ knew  _ that there was somebody in the room with him. Call it instinct or paranoia or work experience. But tension filled the air, and the hair on his neck stood up as if he was a naive mouse watched by its predator. 

A predator who cut through the ice cold silence with a humorless chuckle.

“Please, detective, are you trying to insult me?”

It took all his self control not to open an eye and peak at the person on his far right. That voice sounded way too smooth to belong to a street criminal, too honey like to even hint at somebody who was capable of doing anything bad. The inflection and intonation had been perfect and that simple sentence was enough to run a shiver down Tinsley’s back, urging him to open his eyes and see what kind of monster would hide behind such an angelic sound. 

_ Like a siren luring the sailor into the depths of the ocean. _

Keeping his breathing steady, Tinsley considered his options. He could continue acting like he was still unconscious but something told him that he didn’t want the other man to lose his patience. The detective swallowed the lump in his throat and began to adjust his sitting, legs lazily spreading out as he opened his eyes.

He surely had been right about the abandoned building theory. Tinsley found himself in an empty room with stacked boxes and used mattresses. The walls were covered in graffiti and the former wallpaper had been torn off. Loose wires were hanging from the ceiling and a few puddles of indefinable fluids could be found around. 

This wasn’t the first time Tinsley had been detective-napped, but out of all the places he had been? This was a lousy 3 out of 10. He would have given it a 1 but the appearance of the other person kinda made up for the less than impressive location.

The young man seemed to be around his age. Tinsley didn’t know what to take in first because boy, if all his kidnappers had looked like this he would have lied down in front of one of the illegal gambling rings and begged somebody to take him. 

God, just how desperate was he to even consider getting laid by a criminal?

Then again, this man was beautiful. There were no other words to describe him. A tanned skin that seemed to have been kissed by the sun, dark eyes that promised the world and death at the same time. Perfect combed brown hair and it should be illegal for somebody like him to wear a shirt that only hugged his perfect arms. The black tie was in perfect state and the shirt was tucked neatly into brown pants, his leather shoes shining brighter than Tinsley’s future. Even the rather small height could do nothing to slander the appearance of an angel. 

But the smile he got in return for the blatant check out was more teeth than anything. 

“Good choice.” that voice purred and god, Tinsley didn’t know if he should be scared or horny for that too confident masterpiece in front of him.

“Now, detective, I have heard a lot about you. Quite an impressive record if I may say so. No case left unsolved and you are said to work quite fast. You may even be considered one of the best detectives this hellhole has ever seen…” 

The man slowly made his way over to him and Tinsley could see him playing around with something in his hand. It took mere seconds until his eyes widened ever so slightly upon recognizing the item as a pocket knife, handle made of what appeared to be oak wood and gold. 

“It’s a pity, isn’t it? I would have left you alone, I really would have. But then you had to show up and take the one case that would ruin not only your career but also your life.”

The fake sadness in those words and dark eyes could almost lure Tinsley into believing him, but the realization was enough to tear the detective out of whatever game the man had planned for him. Tinsley’s face paled visibly and he swallowed, eyes never leaving the knife in the other’s hands. Whether it was to read the next move or simply to avoid those mesmerizing eyes, the detective didn’t know. He tried to calm his racing heart and his hands began to carefully test the ropes. Sure, they were quite tight but Tinsley’s rather long fingers were still able to tug at them slightly. 

He needed to win time.

“And by said case you mean Aurum? The serial killer that no one managed to catch yet? 9 victims in only 18 months and while the killing method changed with each murder, the message behind was always the same. A feather dipped in gold.” Tinsley said with surprising calmness. He leaned back against the chair and relaxed, prayed that it looked natural enough to not give away the readjustment of his hands currently loosening the ropes.

The other man watched him with mild interest and Tinsley felt a sick satisfaction upon understanding that the guy had expected him to be more nervous.

Thank god for the horrible acting classes he had endured back in school.

“So who are you then? A little ant sent by the big guy himself? A wanna be hitman who can’t stay out past his curfew? No offense but you look like the type of guy who doesn’t even know how to make coffee or wash his clothes, let alone threate—”

The incoming punch was expected but holy shit, Tinsley didn’t expect the man to have that much strength. Sure, those arms looked like they could break a log but  _ damn it. _ The taste of copper spread quickly and with a grimace the detective knew he had bitten his tongue too hard. 

He turned his head and spit out the blood, his tongue licking over the spread lip. 

“Not one for jokes, huh? Should have guessed.” 

The guy was watching him closely and while his angelic features tried to give nothing away, the furrowed brows were enough to give Tinsley the satisfaction of knowing that he was already an annoyance to the other. 

Taking a deep breath, Tinsley could almost see the other counting down from ten before his expression turned back into that smooth mask. The detective waited for another punch, or a villain monologue, or really anything. 

What he didn’t expect, however, was the man straddling his lap.

Tinsley wanted to curse but bit back any response. Instead, he silently warned his body and reminded it of the dangerous situation they were in because he would rather get killed than allowing a douchebag of a criminal a sick satisfaction.

The guy didn’t seem bothered at all and Tinsley noticed the other watching him closely. He could see those dark eyes scanning his face, noticed them lingering on his stubbles before moving on to his lips and finally returning to his eyes. The man reached out and took away Tinsley’s hat, revealing a mess of brown hair that hadn’t seen a comb in quite a while. Embarrassment spread through his body and Tinsley was painfully aware of the differences between them. Here you had a body that could rival Adonis and Tinsley was… all limbs. One was the definition of perfection while the other symbolized sleepless nights and caffeine for blood. 

The nervousness grew with each silent second and Tinsley absently licked his lips again when he noticed those eyes following his movement. 

Fate really had it out for him today. 

“I like you, detective. So I will make you an offer you cannot decline.” 

Tinsley didn’t mean to snort at that, but  _ come on.  _

“Gosh, where did you find that phrase, huh? In the 101 for criminals? Kidnap for dummies? Next thing you do will be evil monologuing while I hear all about your plans and then free myself and move on to throwing you behind bars.” Tinsley was thankful for the change in mood and he didn’t try to hide his amused grin. 

His kidnapper seemed to be caught off guard and Tinsley found the courage he needed to push further. Really, something about seeing this way too perfect man being out of his element fueled Tinsley with excitement.

“Please,  _ please  _ tell me you have an aquarium full of piranhas at home. Or a pet crocodile that eats your butlers. Do you stand in your dressing gown on your balcony, a glass of wine in your hand while you look down on the city that belongs to you?” 

The confusion on the man’s face was replaced by fury, and in a smooth movement he held the blade of the knife against Tinsley’s throat, eyes fixated on his.The detective wasn’t religious. In a job like his he saw way too many things to believe in reason and plans of a god but in that moment he could swear he caught a glimpse of the one true hellfire burning behind dark eyes. 

“How you are still alive is beyond my knowledge. I should remove that tongue of yours, see how witty you are without it… I wanted to give you a chance to leave, detective. Thought you had too much potential to get killed in a place like this. But I take it back. You are a snarky asshole who deserves everything I am going to do to you. And I will find pleasure in hearing your sarcastic voice turn into screams and pleas for mercy.”

Tinsley knew that the other was serious; that he should be scared. But that growling tone in combination with the cold blade kissing his throat? Hot. 

“At least take me out for dinner first, baby.”

It was perfect timing, really. The moment his hands finally freed themselves of the ropes Tinsley took the chance and moved forward, headbutting the guy with as much strength as he could master. He heard a yell of surprise but the exploding stars behind his eyes were more distracting. The detective got up and reached for the chair he had been sitting on, and without giving the other a moment to react, he slammed the furniture into the side of the man. The chair’s legs were breaking and a quick glance told Tinsley that the dude would take at least a few moments to recover from his attack. He scanned the room and ran towards the first exit he could find, escaping just as he heard words yelled in a foreign language being thrown after him. Tinsley didn’t need to be a genius to guess that these probably weren’t expressions of endearment. 

The cold rain outside hit him in the face and Tinsley squinted through the evening light to decide on a route to take. He ran down a random street and ignored the weird looks he was given, didn’t stop until he was sure that he had put enough distance between himself and that… that maniac. 

His body hurt as he slumped down against the wall in an alley, his clothes already drenched. Tinsley could feel his heart racing and he began to cough violently, leaning to the side when he couldn’t stop himself from vomiting. He felt exhausted and dirty. 

Searching for his pack of cigarettes, Tinsley rummaged through the pocket of his coat when his fingers touched something soft. He furrowed his brows and pulled the item out, revealing a golden shining feather. 

Aurum. 

He had just been face to face with the real deal and to make it worse he had taunted the infamous serial killer of this godforsaken city. 

“Well, fuck me.” 

Pushing himself up, Tinsley left the alley and waited for the nearest cap. He desperately needed a shower and a smoke and afterwards?

Afterwards he would start planning how to take that asshole down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! 
> 
> here is my tumblr: [farbsturz](http://farbsturz.tumblr.com/)


	2. Ricky

Ricky Goldsworth had been compared to many things in his life. A demon, a spoiled brat, an angel, a savior, a killer. 

But a stereotypical criminal? Now that had been an insult and a half. 

“Who does this asshole think he is?” Ricky growled as he slammed the now empty whiskey glass back onto the table. His tie was hanging loosely, shirt unbuttoned, and he hissed a curse under his breath when careful fingers touched the bruises on his side. The goddamn chair had left several dark spots on his ribs.

“Stop squirming, Ricky, or do you want me to hurt you?” a female voice scolded. Francesca Norris, the secretary of his mother, was trying her best to get a better look at his bruises but Ricky couldn’t care less. He had survived worse and Tinsley had merely bothered a cobra with a stick.

_Tinsley._

God, that detective was not only smart but surprisingly ballsy as well. Usually a few threats and some cash would be enough to get rid of any annoyance from the outside but Ricky knew for certain that this man wouldn’t leave him alone that easily. Something about that sarcastic smirk, the smugness in those half lidded eyes, and the fake confidence pissed Ricky off to no end, and it only annoyed him even more because he knew that the other would be satisfied knowing he could get under his skin so easily. 

Tinsley had checked him out. There was no doubt about it. Ricky knew the hungry glances of men and women alike, knew how to use that for his advantage. And yet the detective had not returned his flirting nor had shown even the slightest of real interest. 

So if neither money nor sex would work… What else would a miserable man like Tinsley want? Everyone was purchasable for the right price. Ricky would simply have to figure out what that asshole’s deal was.

A predatory smile spread over his lips and with a hum Ricky refilled his glass and downed it in a go. He could feel Fran’s concerned glance but for her own good she kept quiet. _Smart girl._

“It’s my turn now, Tinsley… And I never lose.”

* * *

Ricky didn’t know what charity event it was this time and frankly, he couldn’t care less. His mother would plan too many galas for him to keep track off, and besides, it wasn’t like he was looking forward to yet another evening of fake smiles and even faker empathy. 

But as the son of the mayoress he had his part to play.

Tonight he found himself in the newly opened museum of their city. His mother had made many changes to this hellhole and the citizens were loving her for that. Really, it was embarrassingly easy to buy the votes and affection of people with a few empty promises and one or two fancy buildings. A new apartment building here, a renovated museum there and the voters will believe you anything. 

Holding onto his glass of champagne, Ricky lazily studied the crowd around him. Rich idiots gathered around the artworks like moths and the journalists were never far away. He had already done his fair share of interviews for the night, had flirted his way out of longer conversations and if anyone had seen him use the little flask in his pocket to spice up his own drink with a little bit of whiskey then no one had commented about it.

His white suit had been picked by his mother. The rose in his buttonhole had been a touch too much for him but Fran had said something about ‘appearing as innocent and kind as he possibly could’. 

Yeah, fuck that. 

“Ah, there you are, Ricky. Please come here, I would like to introduce you to somebody.”

His mother’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts and Ricky automatically looked around to find her in the crowd. She was wearing a beautiful long red dress and her grey hair had been neatly braided, her eyes showing wrinkles of time and past laughter. The way her face brightened up once she saw Ricky approach made the son happy, and he put on his best smile to greet whoever she wanted him to.

Until he noticed a way too tall person standing right next to his mother. 

Ricky didn’t know what to be mad at. The fact that the fucking detective had showed up at an important event of his mother? The gross realization that the asshole hadn’t even bothered to shave and make himself look a little bit presentable? Or that amusing smirk when their eyes met? 

God, Ricky wanted to punch him right here. 

“Richard, I would like you to meet C.C. Tinsley. He has only arrived a few days ago and I want him to feel comfortable. Detective, this is my son and pride, Richard Goldsworth.”

The amusement behind those tired looking eyes was unbearable when the taller man offered him his hand. Ricky might have taken it with a bit too much strength. 

“Ricky, please. I prefer being called Ricky.” He bared his fangs in a fake smile, annoyed that the other’s grin only widened even when his hand was being crushed. 

“Ricky, hmm? I know of another… more _common_ nickname for Richard. I wonder if you heard about it? I have a feeling it would be quite fitting.”

With some small satisfaction Ricky watched as the detective pulled his hand away and shook it out. Good, he hoped it hurt. 

“Walk with me, will you, Tinsley?” His smile slipped into something more seductive and he reached for the man’s hand, this time with a gentleness Tinsley clearly hadn’t expected. No matter how much the detective tried to play it down, Ricky still caught sight of the reddening ears. 

No one could say no to him. 

He led Tinsley through the crowds and past the buffet in order to get to the doors leading to the garden. The second his feet stepped outside Ricky relaxed and took a deep breath of the evening air. He savored the remaining warmth of the sun for a precious second before pulling Tinsley towards the remarkable garden displaying dozens of statues and several fountains. Once they were far enough away, he spun on his heel and dug a finger into the man’s chest, ignoring the heat the other was radiating. His face turned into a scowl. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Ricky growled and his fingers twitched at the thought of his forgotten knife. 

“What do you think? I obviously am following you. You fucking idiot, I got an invitation from the mayoress who is apparently your _mother?_ ” Tinsley’s voice got higher at the end as he hissed the words and Ricky hated that he had to look up in order to meet those sleep deprived empty eyes. 

“Does she know about you and your little affairs at night? Is she aware that her little sunshine boy is actually a bloody murderer? That you switched out the rattle for a knife?” 

Ricky wanted to punch him. Over and over again. But a bleeding detective would be asked a few too many questions at a place that’s swarming with journalists. So instead he pulled Tinsley down by the tie, their eyes finally on the same height as the other awkwardly leaned over him as to not fall over. 

“Listen here, _Tinsley._ ” he spat the name “All this is between you and me. If you pull my mother into this case then I will make it personal. _Real_ personal. Because two can play this game. And I will find your loved ones and I will make you wish that you had neve—”

“Go on then, _Dick_.” Tinsley purred but his eyes hid another emotion… What it was, Ricky couldn’t tell. “How would you go about it? Digging up the bodies of my parents? Or maybe ask my ex wife who I dumped if I would care one bit if you were to hurt her? You don’t get it, little guy. In this case? I can only win. But you…” Tinsley let one of his hands move towards Ricky’s that was holding him by the tie and he leaned closer until their noses touched. “You have so much to lose… And you made a grave mistake revealing yourself to me, Aurum. These people in there may think that you are the shit, a good Samaritan. But I know what you are. I can _see_ who you are behind all that fakeness, Richie. And I promise that I will take you where you belong, a place where your pretty little face won’t see a gala ever again.” 

No one who valued their life had ever spoken like that to Ricky. 

A small part of him was intrigued. 

“If you truly see me for who I am, detective.” Ricky breathed onto those inviting lips “Then you should know better than to challenge me.” 

The air around them was filled with tension, their hot breaths mixing together in the coldness of the evening. Their hands were still touching and Ricky hated how the warmth and scent of the detective surrounded him, mocking him for his inability to get what he wanted. They were so god damn close and Ricky caught himself entertaining the idea to lean in and follow his urge.

He leaned away and let go of Tinsley’s tie.

“You know, Goldsworth, I feel like people usually don’t deny you anything. You seem like a person who gets what he wants when he wants it…” Tinsley mumbled quietly, his eyes never leaving Ricky’s.

“You are right, detective. I get what I want. _Always._ ”

Turning away, Ricky left Tinsley behind and walked back towards the gala. He didn’t need to turn around to see eyes lingering on him and a satisfied smirk graced his lips. On his way back he caught a glimpse of a woman who was staring at him with wide eyes before she quickly disappeared in the crowd, a camera clutched in her hands. Odd. Shaking his head, Ricky joined his mother once again and was rather pleased to notice the disappearance of a certain tall man for the rest of the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! 
> 
> here is my tumblr: [farbsturz](http://farbsturz.tumblr.com/)


	3. Tinsley

Tinsley hadn’t slept. Not like it was anything unusual, really. He couldn’t recall the last time he had slept for a whole 8 hours without waking up from a nightmare or tossing around in his sleep. He was looking at his reflection in the mirror and absently buttoned up his shirt. Those dark circles beneath his eyes were becoming more and more obvious, and the stubbles slowly grew into a beard. Not like Tinsley had the energy to shave himself.

With a small sigh he put on his coat and hat, and left for his office.

The police department was rather empty when Tinsley arrived, only a few officers in who were working on their reports or cases. The detective made a beeline for the kitchen and poured himself a mug of black coffee, not even blinking when he took a big sip. Caffeine had lost its appeal a long time ago but what else was he supposed to drink.

Dragging himself over to his temporary office, Tinsley slumped into his chair and took his hat off. The cases of 9 murders were glaring at him as if to say ‘Why did you let a serial killer flirt with you?’ But… had it really been flirting? Tinsley bit his lip and leaned back in his chair, eyes staring at the ceiling. 

From what Tinsley could tell Aurum, no,  _ Goldsworth  _ appeared to be a rather free living spirit. No sense of responsibility, life as a party, and no rules in the world could apparently keep him tied. It seemed to be a life dedicated to money, sex, and the occasional murder. But then again Tinsley couldn’t deny that Goldsworth truly had enough gifts to allow himself such a life. Those arms? Illegal. And those dark eyes that had studied him like some kind of meat… That hot breath on his lips… 

_ Snap out of it, Charles.  _

So what, a good looking criminal? It wasn’t the first time Tinsley had appreciated a person’s appearance while also locking them away. This was no different. 

The door to his office opened and Tinsley looked up to see Holly Horsely entering. She had been the one to contact him about the case and was a quite well known and respected lawyer. Tinsley flinched a little when she slapped some newspaper on his table, her blond hair tied into a strong ponytail.

“Listen, detective Tinsley, I know I told you to get familiar with this city but I thought you took your job a bit more serious.” 

Her tone was ice cold and the man furrowed his brows at that, not understanding. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again when she pointed a manicured finger at the headline. 

‘Richard Goldsworth’s relationship revealed? Picasso's art not the only thing admired that night'

Tinsley read the headline again. And again. And then again. There was even a black and white photo to accompany the report. The detective stared in disbelief at the scene from last night and their little private talk, and he couldn't deny that it had rather romantic innuendos. The way the evening sun captured their silhouettes, their faces inches apart and Goldsworth on his tiptoes to be even closer. It was a moment straight from a novel and Tinsley swallowed nervously, looking up with an apologetic smile. 

“I promise it's not what it looks like?” he tried unhelpfully.

The unimpressed expression he got in return told him that in fact, Holly did not believe him. 

“Look, Tinsley, what you do in your spare time is none of my business. But I told you that Ricky is the golden boy of this city. You either make him the happiest man on earth and the people will love you, or you hurt him and everyone will come for you with pitchforks. It’s a dangerous situation, detective. You are playing with fire.”

He was given another pointed look before the woman turned on her heel, leaving his office with a sway of her hips. But Tinsley hadn’t paid attention. His eyes returned to the photo of himself and Ricky, and he swallowed thickly. 

So what now? Apparently the media thought that he was dating a serial killer. That’s fine, he could definitely deal with that… Right? 

Right?

God, Tinsley was screwed and it wasn’t even 9am yet. He ran a hand over his forehead and took a sip from his coffee before opening the casefiles. Might as well go back to work and do what he came here for.

* * *

It was 1pm when Tinsley could no longer ignore the hunger. With his coat and hat on he excused himself from the police department and left looking for a place to eat at. Chicago’s streets were busy and the detective kept to himself, head low and hanging as he scanned one café after another. 

He almost didn’t notice being tailed but as it was, the hair on his neck began to stand up and Tinsley picked up his pace slightly. Whoever it was seemed to be smart enough to stay out of his peripheral vision and the detective found himself taking several corners before deciding to turn around, confronting whoever was after him. 

The man was nothing Tinsley had expected. He was rather small with thick glasses and a full moustache to hide an indifferent expression. An umbrella was tucked under his arm and a ridiculously small hat sat on his head. 

“C.C. Tinsley?” 

A calm voice asked quietly with a stereotypical british accent.

“Who wants to know?” 

The small man didn’t seem fazed and instead waved his hand into the direction of an expensive looking car with blackened windows. 

“I was tasked to collect you. If you would be so kind as to follow me?”

Narrowing his eyes, Tinsley considered his possibilities. Sure, they were in public and that man didn’t look like he could take him on anyways, but curiosity told him to play along. The detective simply nodded and followed the small guy over to the car, surprised when he opened the door for him. After a moment of hesitation he climbed into the car and was immediately greeted with a face like no other. 

Goldsworth looked good. Annoyingly good. The suit fit him like a glove and dark hair was perfect in every way. But this time Tinsley wasn’t greeted by a predatory smile. No, Ricky seemed rather pissed and the newspaper lying on the ground was probably the reason. Tinsley waited for him to say anything, yell at him, or maybe cut his throat open right then. Instead the other simply huffed and looked outside the window as the car left the street to drive an unknown route. 

Tinsley took the moment of indifference to study Goldsworth. The man’s brows were furrowed and the detective noticed with slight amusement that Ricky seemed to pull his nose up whenever he was in deep thoughts. Impatient fingers were tapping complicated rhythms and Tinsley wondered if the other had a thing for music. A thought that almost made him shake his head. Richard Goldsworth, at day a musical lover and at night a murderer. How theatrical. Then again, this man seemed to have a thing for drama. It was obvious that Goldsworth was aware of his good looks, his appearance was a weapon almost as sharp as his tongue. A spoilt brat with no responsibilities and rules, a loose canon just waiting for an excuse to shoot. And that confidence… Ricky Goldsworth would have made a cunning Pandora. Smart, wicked, beautiful and ready to release the sins of humanity. 

The car came to a stop and Tinsley was pulled out of his thoughts as a shop caught his eye. 

“You gotta be kidding me.” he mumbled as he heard two doors opening and closing. A few seconds later the small man from before opened his door and with reluctance the detective got out, staring through the windows of a barber shop. 

“Why are we here, Dick?”

The death glare Ricky sent him was enough reason to continue using that nickname. Without a word Ricky grabbed his arms, nails digging through the coat into his skin, and Tinsley was dragged into the building and pushed into the furthest chair. 

The barber shop was quite nice, actually. Many flowers and light colors were brightening the room and Tinsley could see a coffee machine in the back, surrounded by many magazines. The hairdresser was quick to emerge from a hidden room and smiled at them, grin genuine as he clapped his hands together. 

“Mister Goldsworth, it’s a pleasure to be of service to you, as always.” There was a tone in his voice and a longing glance that told the detective that this was probably not the only location where those two had met before. 

“Tony, this is Tinsley. He will be your customer today and I want you to take care of that mop he calls hair.” Ricky’s voice was cold, emotionless. Tinsley acted as if he didn’t notice the open disappointment of ‘Tony’.

“Of course, right away.” 

Within minutes Tinsley’s neck was covered by a cape and a delicious smelling coffee was placed in front of him. Tony was quick to start his work and the detective watched in the mirror as his mess was slowly cut back into a somewhat decent haircut. It was embarrassing but Tinsley couldn’t remember the last time he had seen a hairdresser or owned a comb. He had just let his hair do what it wanted. 

Silent moments passed and his cup was almost empty when Tony finally brushed off the remaining hair from the cape, showing off Tinsley’s new haircut. It looked good, actually. A part of him was relieved to see that he had kept most of his fluffy mess but now it looked like a controlled chaos. Tinsley ran a hand through his hair and tucked at a few strands. Yeah, he could definitely live with it and a small side glance to Ricky’s expression told him that the other was satisfied as well. 

“Now for the stubbles…” Tonly mumbled and brought over a bowl with shaving foam, a brush, and a knife. He was about to begin when Goldsworth suddenly lifted his hand, shaking his head. 

“I will take over from here. Your service is no longer needed.” 

Tony looked confused from Tinsley to Ricky before putting the brush back and excusing himself. The detective watched the hairdresser leave the room and suddenly his chair was moved around so he was facing Ricky. The other was humming an unknown melody when he covered half of Tinsley’s face with foam, a cruel smirk on his lips when some ended up in the detective’s nose. 

“What the hell are you doing, Goldsworth?” Tinsley said warily, eyíng the creepy easiness with which Ricky spun the knife around his fingers once. 

“I would advise you not to speak, detective. Wouldn’t want me to slip up, would you?” The threat was obvious and Tinsley bit his tongue as to not release another snarky comment. He remained silent as Ricky closed the distance between them and began to shave the right cheek, the cold metal both a promise and a warning. 

“We both have read today’s news, Tinsley, so let us play with open cards for a moment. As you can surely imagine I was not pleased with the headline and have already taken care of the poor journalist who had taken it upon herself to judge us without question.” A shiver ran down Tinsley’s spine and Ricky’s thoughtful expression turned into a wicked smile. That asshole was enjoying his uneasiness way too much. “While you have spent your morning with fruitless work I have actually come up with a solution for the two of us. A quiet way to deal with this misfortune and I am hoping that you are willing to cooperate in this matter.” To emphasize his words, Ricky moved the knife dangerously close to Tinsley’s eyes before returning to the foam. 

God, this really shouldn’t be as intriguing as it was. 

“I suggest a truce between the two of us. Clearly the public now has a certain image of us and denying said headlines would do nothing for either of us. So I propose that we go along with it. We will give the public what they want for a month or two before we break it up and end it. The media gets their love story and we both would be left alone after our oh so tragic breakup. And then we can go back to killing each other.”

Tapping Ricky’s wrist, Tinsley waited patiently until the other moved the knife away. The second the weapon was gone from his face the detective started to laugh, an arm wrapped around his stomach. 

“Let me… let me get this straight, Dickie Boy. You want us…” he pointed at the two of them “ _ Us _ to date? Be all lovey dovey in public? Hold hands and... and feed ducks together? Feed each other expensive caviar and have cute nicknames?” Tinsley knew that he was playing with fire, could see the madness darkening the other’s eyes but how could he  _ not  _ ridicule such a stupid idea?

“Yeah, that’s a big nope from me. I feel flattered, Dickster, but I don’t date men who had their hands in the bodies of others and no, I do not mean that in a sexual way.”

Within a split second the knife touched Tinsley’s throat and he leaned his head back reflexively, trying to avoid an immediate death. His eyes met Ricky’s and he was once again reminded of their first meeting in that abandoned building, saw the gruesome reports of the murders in his head. He could make fun of this man all he wanted but Tinsley couldn’t forget that he was pissing off an actual killer. He was playing with fire and maybe this time he would burn his wings. 

“Do you think I enjoy the idea of dating a rat like you? The only reason why you are still alive is because I cannot get rid of you just yet without anyone growing suspicious. I don’t need even more detectives up my ass. You are not the first one, Tinsley, and you won’t be the last one. But the others were easily bribed, they were not as annoying as you are.” Ricky licked his lips and forcefully pushed Tinsley’s face to the side so he could finish shaving the other cheek. 

“It’s easy, Tinsley. We would both benefit from this… Let me entertain your plan for a second here. You want to reveal me, the big bad guy, to the world and show everyone what I did. Let us imagine you succeed. What would that headline say about you then? That you fuck your prime suspects? That you may be open for bribery in the form of sex? What would it do to your career if people were to find out that you were seen up close and cozy with a serial killer?” Tinsley’s silence seemed to be satisfying enough for Ricky and he reached for a towel to remove the remaining foam, his touch surprisingly gentle. “Now let us consider my offer. You are dating me for a short while and then lock me away. What picture would this paint? Maybe that you found out about my darkest secret and couldn’t live with it so you had to take me down. The brave and selfless C.C. Tinsley who prioritized his job and oath over his own happiness. A man who arrested the love of his life because the safety of the people meant more to him than anything else.” 

Tinsley acted as if he needed to think about the offer for a moment but really he couldn’t argue against this logic. It annoyed him to no end that Ricky was right for once and the idea of fake dating a serial killer caused his toes to curl but in a situation like this there was little he could do. With a sigh he took Goldsworth’s wrist and stopped him from cleaning his face. 

“I guess that you would benefit from this in the form of your golden boy reputation, am I correct? The public would see you as this tragic figure who wants to be with somebody who cannot stay forever. A love doomed to fail, a story as short as it is bittersweet. You would gain a lot of sympathy for that one.” 

Their eyes met and Tinsley could see the tension when he lifted the other’s hand to his mouth, placing the hint of a mocking kiss on the back of it. 

“It’s not like I have a choice, right darling?” 

The scold on Goldsworth’s face was worth the embarrassment and Tinsley chuckled when Ricky pulled back as if something had bitten him. 

“Just one more question, Dickie. Why all this?” Tinsley pointed around himself. 

“Oh, that is an easy one. If you are to be seen with me in public then I want you to look at least somewhat decent. No way in hell would I date someone as dirty and messy as you. I have higher expectations than you could ever reach even with those legs of yours.” Ricky gestured to his limbs and Tinsley couldn’t help but grin, showing off his legs like he had seen women do in those cheap razor commercials. “Come on, baby, models wish they could keep up with these juicy boys.” And there it was. A crack in Ricky Goldsworth’s cold and heartless facade as he began to wheeze, pushing Tinsley away from him. The smile he was greeted with left the detective breathless and he could only stare as Ricky’s grin held no malice or threat, only genuine amusement. 

"I’m already regretting this.” Ricky said, the hint of a smile still around as he sighed with content. 

“Is this how you treat your boyfriend, small guy? I’m hurt. And here I expected flowers and chocolate. Or maybe a nice car considering your paycheck.”

Ricky got up from his chair and readjusted his tie, a brow raised at Tinsley.

“So you only want me for my money, Tinsley? Now I am the hurt one.” He threw a quick glance at his clock before studying the detective from head to toe. “But I guess it is about time that I get some dinner. You may accompany me, detective. My treat.”

Tinsley warily eyed the hand that was offered to him, Ricky’s eyes mockingly challenging him. It felt like he was about to seal a deal with the devil and the detective wasn’t sure what to make of it. Straightening his back, Tinsley stood up and took the hand, expression unreadable as Goldsworth dragged him out of the shop without paying. 

Just what the hell had he agreed to?


	4. Ricky

Sitting down at a seclutive table, Ricky watched with amusement as the detective almost tripped over his own feet, obviously unaware of the small step that led to their little booth. 

“Careful, detective, wouldn’t want you to fall and split your head, would we?”

“Not before I give you the title to my inheritance, honey.” 

Ricky narrowed his eyes. There it was again, that stupid nickname. Apparently Tinsley had decided in the 10 minutes it had taken them to drive here that he would test Ricky’s patience with that whole over the top act. 

“How thoughtful of you. I’m sure I wouldn’t be able to survive in this cruel world without that moth eaten coat of yours and the 5 bucks in your wallet.”

The waitress was soon to show up and offered the menus to the two men, her eyes flickering to Ricky ever so often. He was used to it. There was no woman nor man who could resist stealing a glance. Looking through the different options, Ricky sent her a flirtatious smile and watched her come undone. He was about to say something when something kicked his leg and he cursed under his breath, his attention now fully on the man sitting across the table. 

It was honestly creeping him out, the way they could hold a whole conversation with only a simple exchange of glares. Somehow Ricky knew exactly what was going through Tinsley’s head and the detective seemed to read him just as well. It was a wordless connection and Ricky had never experienced something like that. With a sigh he leaned back, defeated for now. 

“A coffee for me. Milk and two sugars. I will also take the waffles with strawberries. That’s all.” He handed the menu back over, making it a point to keep his eyes on his  _ boyfriend _ . Seemingly satisfied with his reaction, Tinsley smiled at the waitress and returned the menu as well. “Black coffee, bacon and eggs, please.” With a nod the waitress left the two love birds alone and the second she was out of sight, Ricky glared at the other. 

“Kick me one more time and I will end this whole game right here.” He held up his fork and pointed at the other, annoyed when Tinsley didn’t seem faced. For god’s sake, Ricky was a damn killer and he deserved more respect than this.

“You would probably do me a favor if you offed me right here, Dickie. Or start a conversation, dying of boredom would also work.” 

A month. He had to make it through at least a month before he could break up with this insufferable asshole. 

Their food arrived and Tinsley thanked the waitress once more before digging in. Ricky watched him for a moment as he cut his waffle into smaller pieces. 

“Why do you do that?” he suddenly asked. 

“What do you mean?”

“Thanking everyone. They are simply doing their job, it’s what is expected of them. They don’t do it out of kindness, they get money for serving us. Do you thank every cab driver for taking you around town as well?” 

Tinsley was looking at him with an expression that would indicate that he just grew another horn. 

“Are you… are you serious, Goldsworth? Of course I thank them! You know what else I do? Wishing them a good day. It’s what a decent human being does, asshole.” The detective shook his head as if it was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. 

“This world is already shitty enough, there is no reason to be an asshole. These people are simply trying to earn enough money to survive in this shithole, the least you can do is be nice to them. It doesn’t cost you anything and you can even see that sometimes people will brighten up because of your little show of affection. You should try it sometimes.” 

Ricky’s eyes were focused on a strawberry and he wanted to think about what Tinsley had said, he really did, but something else had caught his attention that he simply couldn’t let go.

“But you act like an asshole towards me.”

Tinsley simply sent him a pointed look and replied with a full mouth. “It’s because you give me more than enough reasons.” 

“It’s a mutual attitude then.” Ricky continued to eat his food, eyes glancing over to the detective ever so often. He looked good. Handsome, even. Sure, those clothes were still horrific and probably moth ridden but the way Tinsley’s hair was falling now, showing off its gravity defying fullness was more than pleasant to look at. A part of Ricky mourned the quirk of the detective to keep his hat on most of the time, refusing to show off his better looks now. 

“What is your first name, detective?” Ricky broke the silence, watching as Tinsley grew tense. It was a reaction he hadn’t expected and curiosity began to spread as he leaned forward, arms placed on the table. 

“I would have thought that a man with your influence had already figured out everything there is to know about me.” Tinsley mumbled defensively, fork now resting on the plate. 

Ricky waved his hand dismissively. “I did my research, mind you. But all the reports my men could find about you only ever referred to you as your last name or those two Cs. And I thought that if we went along with that whole dating idea then I should probably call you something that is more personal than your last name.” 

It was partially the truth. Really, Ricky was simply interested in the man sitting across from him. Usually when he asked a question everyone would start singing, revealing their deepest desires and secrets to him for a simple smile in return. But Tinsley was so annoyingly closed off, an unsolved case Ricky itched to crack. The detective must have built so many walls up over time and what did Ricky stand for if it wasn’t destruction. He wanted to tear these protective mechanisms down, wanted to take Tinsley apart and see who he really was. 

Guarded eyes studied him and Ricky tried to seem as harmless as he could, expression non threatening. For a second there he could almost believe to see hesitation in tired brown, an urge to open up but it was gone so quickly Ricky wondered if he had just imagined it. 

“You can call me what you want, Dick. Be creative, I’m sure you heard enough pet names in your life.” 

A sudden anger washed over him and Ricky gritted his teeth, glaring at the other. “What is that supposed to mean?” he growled. 

God, Tinsley rolling his eyes really got under his skin. “Don’t act dumber than you are, Goldsworth. I saw the way that Tony undressed you with his eyes. And you flirting with that waitress. I’m actually surprised that you managed to keep it in your pants for the past hour, really. You seem awfully familiar with a lot of people.” 

Something snapped. A small part of him simply  _ knew  _ that Tinsley was getting him worked up as to distract from the actual question. He knew it and yet couldn’t stop his blood from boiling, vision turning red. 

“Go on, Tinsley. Come on, call me what you believe me to be. I dare you. Do it and see where it will take you.” His voice was dangerously calm and low, and it was only now that Ricky noticed that he had gotten up, his chair on the ground behind. The tension between them could be cut with a knife and all Ricky needed was one more word to jump over the table and end the detective right there. In that moment he was absolutely sure he would do it. 

Wild eyes watched as Tinsley calmly wiped his mouth clean with his napkin before standing up as well, hands already grabbing the coat and hat. 

“It was nice and all, Goldsworth, but I need to get back to work. Thank you for the food and the… you know.” he lazily gestured towards his hair and passed Ricky with a nonchalance that didn’t speak of the actual situation. A bitter taste spread in Ricky’s mouth as he could hear the unspoken word hanging in the air.  _ Whore.  _ With Tinsley now out of sight the man released a small cry and tore the tablecloth away, their abandoned food falling to the ground along with the shattered porcelain. He was breathing hard and glared at anyone who dared to look at him. Ricky needed some time to cool off. Fast. The man pulled out a bundle of dollars and threw it on the table before leaving without another word. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! 
> 
> here is my tumblr: [farbsturz](http://farbsturz.tumblr.com/)


	5. Tinsley

Did he have a death wish?

It was a question that Tinsley asked himself from time to time. How could he not with a job like his? Snooping around in other people’s businesses and exposing their flaws to the world was literally in his job description. Besides, he wasn’t a stranger to death. He had encountered it more often than he could count, had found corpses both intact and taken apart. His parents had left him early on and Tinsley knew that a part of him died the night he had returned home only to see his wife and her belongings missing. 

Death wasn’t a fear of his, in fact it left him mostly cold these days. So how come he taunted Goldsworth so much? It was almost as if he was begging the smaller guy to punch or stab him. Maybe it was an urge to see such a perfectly sculpted face shift into something as human as anger. Or it was the way Ricky pulled his nose when he was offended, an adorable sight, really. It could also be connected to the thrill and satisfaction Tinsley felt of taunting such an infamous killer, knowing that Ricky couldn’t harm him too badly just yet. 

Maybe he was just an asshole. A theory as good as any other. 

The police department was finally buzzing with life and there were several conversations going on around him. Tinsley could swear that a few officers stopped whatever they were doing to stare at him and he suddenly felt out of place. It took everything he had not to jump when a hand clapped his shoulder, revealing the chief.

“Good afternoon, Tinsley!” Banjo McClintock’s voice boomed and the detective flinched slightly. He didn’t want to draw any more attention than there already was. 

“Afternoon to you too, Banjo. You seem quite in a good mood today.”

An arm was wrapped around his shoulders and Tinsley stopped himself from shrugging it off, allowing the other to lead him towards the temporary office. Once they were inside, Banjo closed the door and the detective had a bad feeling when the chief wiggled his brows.

“Tell me everything, friend. I almost feel insulted you didn’t tell me about your new flame!” 

Tinsley knew that the fake smile didn’t reach his lips but he prayed to god that Banjo didn’t notice. 

“Oh, you know what they say… A gentleman never tells. We… uhm… we wanted to see if it lasts first, you know? Can’t yell out the good news if it’s short lived. I like to take it slow and see where it takes us.” At least the last bit was the truth. Tinsley mentally prepared himself for more lies when his telephone rang, rescuing him from this awkward conversation. He jumped over to his table and accepted the call, quickly sending Banjo an apologetic smile as he excused himself.

“Detective Tinsley speaking.” 

“Tinsley, it’s Horsely. I’m currently downtown at the riverbank close to the bank. I need you down here immediately, they found a new body.” 

His heart squeezed uneasily and the detective licked his lips, a horrible feeling settling inside his stomach. 

“Tinsley? Hey, did you hear what I said?” 

“I’m on my way.” he whispered before leaving the office.

* * *

The scene before him was rather… uneventful. The corpse was lying face down in the river, clothes completely drenched, and fresh blood was still changing the water’s color into something more sinister. The crime seemed pretty clear. A clean cut through the throat before the body was thrown into the river to finally be found by an unlucky couple. The murder weapon? A barber razor. The victim?

Tony. 

Tinsley’s blood froze upon realization. He recognized the barber’s clothes and even the knife found stuck in his back seemed awfully familiar. But the most chilling factor was the golden feather that had been carefully tied around the cut throat with a string, almost looking like a bow. 

Like a gift. 

Holly was standing beside him, smoking her cigarette and taking in the scene with him. When she offered Tinsley a smoke he didn’t hesitate taking one. This was too much for him. 

“And no one saw anything?” the detective asked, a sudden urge overwhelming him. The smallest part of him hoped that no one had seen Ricky. God, just what the fuck was wrong with him?

“Not at all. It feels like Aurum is mocking us now. A kill in broad daylight? The guy is either extremely confident or he is slipping up. It’s an unfortunate miracle that no one caught sight of him… But why Anthony?” 

Tinsley took a drag of his cigarette, his eyes still fixated on that feather. 

“Did you know him?”

Horsely shrugged her shoulders. “He was a well liked barber. I never went to see him personally but I know that he was popular among his customers. Don’t know anything else though. Most said that he was introverted and asked more questions than he answered.” 

He licked his lips. “Holly, could you tell me where the Goldsworth live? I want to ask them a few questions about their city.” 

She sent him a side glance but Tinsley ignored it, stomping out his finished cigarette. It was time that he and Ricky talked. Privately. 

* * *

The lion’s den was pretty nice, actually. It was the size of a damn manor and the entrance hall was already bigger than his whole apartment. Marble statues and expensive looking furniture surrounded him and portrays of unknown men judged him from their high hanging place. To say he was feeling out of place was an understatement. 

Tinsley wasn’t surprised when that small guy from earlier today welcomed him into the mayoress’ house and led him around. The butler didn’t say anything but Tinsley could feel the other’s eyes on him so often as they walked down a long hall only to stop in front of a door to the right. 

Two knocks. 

Silence.

“Who is it?” a muffled voice asked. 

“Mayor, sir. You have a visitor.” 

More silence.

“You may enter.” 

The butler (was he seriously calling himself ‘mayor’?) nodded to him once before opening the door, revealing a neat looking study room. Shelves after shelves were packed full with old looking books, a couch was placed in front of a lit fireplace, and an oak table had been stacked with what seemed to be documents. It was a small surprise to see Ricky sitting at said one, a frown on his face as Tinsley entered. 

Well, now that he was here, the detective wondered if he could actually confront Ricky with the elephant in the room. He had practiced his speech on his way to the manor but now actually standing in front of the little guy? Tinsley had forgotten everything. 

Ricky waited a few long moments before placing the pen down, those dark eyes never leaving Tinsley. The expression was unreadable and the detective sighed in defeat, a hand absently running through his messy hair. 

“If you got time I would like to talk to you, Goldsworth…” Ricky didn’t make any indication of speaking up so Tinsley continued. “First of all, to get it out of my system…” he licked his lips “I would like to apologize to you.” 

Ricky’s eyes widened just a little bit and Tinsley wondered what kind of image he had painted of himself if the man hadn’t expected such a thing of him. 

“My behavior in the café had been unreasonable and uncalled for. In your own weird way you had shown, if only forced, kindness and I was in the wrong. I shouldn’t have accused you of anything and I shouldn’t judge you for your life style.” He took a deep breath, the weight on his chest not lifting. “But if there is one thing I will judge you for today it is the action you took after I left you alone.” 

Ricky straightened his back ever so slightly and Tinsley could see the change in behavior. The man was now clenching his teeth and his expression turned cold, the initial surprise already forgotten. Right then Ricky truly looked like somebody capable of multiple murders and Tinsley’s hand absently moved to his belt, gun hidden beneath the coat. 

Tinsley had wanted to yell, had wanted to explode and tell Ricky what a horrible person he was. But now that he found himself in the same room with the other he simply felt… tired. 

“Why did you kill Tony?” The words were whispered, a quiet defeat. “Why did you kill the others? What did you gain from it?” 

Ricky remained quiet and Tinsley wondered if he should just leave. It suddenly felt stupid, asking the murderer for his motivation. Goldsworth wouldn’t just admit to it and Tinsley wouldn’t arrest him. His visit was pointless. 

And yet he was here. 

“Does it matter? Would my reasoning possibly change your mind if I opened my heart to you? Would you wave it through and move on?” Ricky stood up and walked around the table, soon leaning against it, arms crossed. His eyes weren’t as angry anymore, if anything they seemed curious. 

Tinsley shook his head. 

“See? I won’t waste my time explaining anything to you. If that is all you came here for I suggest leaving. You won’t find your answers here, Tinsley, and I won’t tell you anything. You came in vain.” 

Well, that was it then. Ricky simply vocalized what Tinsley had already known. Reluctantly, he nodded and turned to leave, hand hesitating on the doorframe. 

“I wouldn’t say my visit was useless, Goldsworth. I came to apologize and I did.” A small smile tugged at his lips. “And at least I now know that the golden boy is capable of reading literature. There may still be hope for you.”


	6. Ricky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter, I apologize for that. The next one is longer though so I hope it will make up for the lack of length here!

Ricky watched as the door closed, the detective leaving him once again. That had been… odd. Their exchange had left him somewhat empty and with a scold he reached for his glass of whiskey, noticing a small stain of blood on his sleeve. 

_ Ricky was mad. He left the café in a storm and walked down the streets of Chicago, hands buried deep in his pockets. Who the fuck did Tinsley think he was? He had no right to talk to him like that, knew nothing about Ricky and the life he was living. How dare a wanna be detective simply show up one day and decide he could judge him?  _

_ Pathetic.  _

_ Tinsley was a pathetic human being. Incapable of following basic hygiene methods, a mouth as dirty as his coat, and a face that resembled more a rat king than a man. He had been pointed at the culprit of an unsolvable case and here he was, acting dumber than even that good for nothing McClintock. Tinsley was a sad excuse for his kind and Ricky wasn’t surprised that his wife had apparently left him. Everyone would run away from that.  _

_ It was annoying. The fucking detective wasn’t even around and he still managed to get under Ricky’s skin. The man knew that it was the general attitude of Tinsley that threw him off so much. That… no shit given attitude. As if Tinsley didn’t care whether he lived to see another day. Ricky didn’t believe in god or bigger plans or destiny but C.C. Tinsley seemed to step it up one more, seemed like the epitome of nihilism and depression. Ricky could only threaten people who actually cared about their lives but that guy? He didn’t give a shit. It was as if he had nothing more to lose. _

_ And yet Tinsley seemed to have enough heart left to deem it necessary to thank workers for doing their jobs. Enough heart to make bad jokes and smile at the weirdest things.  _

_ Ricky stopped for a short moment, looking up towards the sun hidden behind clouds. Tinsley acted as if he didn’t care but he was a detective. He came here to  _ **_help_ ** _ and give closure to the people who lost loved ones. A person who didn’t care about the world wouldn’t take up a job to help others. And a person who didn’t give a shit wouldn’t get all protective over a damn name. Tinsley was acting. He was an impressive actor, to say the least. So impressive that Ricky wondered if he even fooled himself.  _

_ Fucking great, now all the anger Ricky had felt had vanished, replaced by mild curiosity. It was a theory at best but the man wondered if he could somehow test it. Throw a baby off the roof and see if Tinsley would catch it, or kill somebody he had no connection to. _

_ Ricky came a stop when he found himself in a familiar street. The barber shop was just a few blocks down and regardless of what Tinsley had said, Ricky still had some leftover steam he could get rid of. Anthony should be on his break by now anyways, so it wouldn’t even be inconvenient for either of them. Not that he cared, not really.  _

_ The little bell over the door rang when Ricky entered the shop, empty as expected. He looked around for the barber and walked deeper into the building, checking first the kitchen and then the storage room. He absently noticed a loose tile in the room and shook his head. Tony really had to work on this place. When his search ended up fruitless Ricky was almost compelled to leave without dessert when a voice caught his attention. It was muffled and the man furrowed his brows as he tried to locate its origin. It seemed to come from outside, just behind the shop. Curiosity got the better of him and Ricky creeped back into the kitchen, leaning against the wall next to the window. He couldn’t understand the whispered voices but he caught a glimpse of Anthony conversing with somebody else. Tony’s back was hunched and he seemed to make himself look smaller, hands fiddling around with a ring Ricky hadn’t seen before. Then again Ricky only spared the barber a quick glance before his full attention rested on the fat man he was talking to.  _

_ Grey hair had been styled back with too much gel, a white suit accompanied by a blood red rose. The man’s fingers were covered in several rings and the skin was tanned from too many days spent sun bathing. The clean shaved face was as disgusting as always and Ricky felt his blood boiling as he saw that disgusting grin once again. Crooked teeth were yellow but it didn’t stop the man from barking laughter.  _

_ Roberto Torrez.  _

_ Head of the local mafia family and in pursuit of the control over Chicago. _

_ That son of a bitch had been bothering the Goldsworths since Ricky could remember and it seemed as if that little rat had finally come out of his hiding after the last ass kicking his mother had given them. For whatever reason Torrez entertained the idea that he could take the power away from his family and it took every last bit of Ricky’s self control as to not go out there and shoot him on sight. Roberto Torrez was dirty both in appearance and personality, and he walked over corpses to get what he wanted.  _

_ So why the fuck was Anthony talking to him like old acquaintances? _

_ A cold shiver ran down his spine when an idea scratched at the back of his head. He didn’t want it to be true. Really, he had enjoyed Anthony’s presence on several nights but if he was related to Torrez in any way then it was obvious what Ricky had to do. He went back to the front room and looked around, soon spotting the razor knife he had used to shave Tinsley. Ricky stared at it for a few moments before hiding it in the pocket of his coat.  _

_ And then he waited.  _

_ It only took Tony a few minutes to return to the front room, his surprise big upon seeing somebody else in his shop. Ricky had taken place in a chair, legs crossed and a predatory smile on his lips. He simply waved the barber over and watched with satisfaction as Tony almost tripped over his own feet while following the silent order. It was intoxicating and Ricky once again felt drunk on power, enjoying the effect he had on everyone else.  _

_ Everyone but Tinsley.  _

_ Anthony fell to his knees in front of Ricky and looked up at him as if he was the answer to all his prayers. The hands on his knees moved with purpose and while Ricky would have usually enjoyed such enthusiasm, now he could only watch with disgust. He grabbed Anthony’s chin with strength, his voice low. _

_ “Not here.” _

_ And like a lost puppy Tony followed him out of the shop and down the road, rambling about various customers he had had in the past days. This was no unusual routine for them and yet Ricky felt as if he walked with a stranger. The usual excitement was replaced with something darker and the weight of the knife was something Ricky was well aware of.  _

_ The ring Ricky had seen earlier on Tony’s finger had vanished. It’s not like he needed another glance. The sigil ring was a common tool among  _ family  _ members to recognize each other. It represented loyalty and obedience.  _

_ “So… is it true?” Tony’s voice pulled him back to the present and Ricky made a questioning sound, not feeling like talking much. _

_ “That you and that… that man… that you are a thing?” The pout on Anthony’s lips could almost be described as cute, however the disgust dripping from these words weirdly pissed Ricky off. He didn’t know why but he already wanted to beat Tony up just for talking like that about Tinsley.  _

_ “When is the media ever wrong?” Ricky mockingly said. _

_ “But, I don’t get it. He’s scruffy, he seems grumpy and boring too. You deserve more, Ricky. He is not worth your time, you should be with somebody who appreciates you and gives you what you want. Not with that good for nothing, disgraceful piece of—” _

_ Anthony didn’t have the chance to finish whatever insults he had thought of when Ricky suddenly pushed him against a wall, his arm pressing against the man’s throat. Whatever expression he currently had was enough to instill fear into Tony’s eyes and when Ricky spoke up his voice was a low growl.  _

_ “Did you forget who you are talking to? Do  _ **_not_ ** _ step out of your lane, Anthony. I kept you around for your body, not your opinion. You mean shit to me and if I hear you say one more thing about Tinsley then I will demonstrate just how little I care about you. Is that understood?”  _

_ The barber nodded and Ricky strengthened his hold before letting go, watching as the other coughed violently. He buried his hands in his pockets, grabbed the knife he had stolen and a familiar feather he always carried with him. They were close to the park now and Ricky could already see the lover’s bridge coming up.  _

_ What an ironic place to end it all.  _


	7. Tinsley

A week had passed. 

A week since they had last talked. But Tinsley wasn’t counting. 

Why should he complain? With Ricky out of his life he had so much time to work on the case, to work on… 

Okay, yeah, maybe he was bored. Sure, he could count down the meetings he had with the Goldsworth guy on one hand, and really he shouldn’t think about a killer at work, but that man had made him think. 

Ricky was… many things. The first word that came to Tinsley’s mind was arrogant. Selfish. Self-centered. Strong. But he seemed to have his own moral compass, even if it was significantly different from the detective’s.

Ricky was also a murderer. A fact that couldn’t be overlooked. Tinsley still remembered the coldness that overtook him upon finding Tony’s body, the nonchalance in Ricky’s voice when he said that his reasoning didn’t matter. It was obvious that the man didn’t feel remorse for taking lives but there was more. Tinsley _knew_ there was more. All of these deaths had to mean something. Why else would Ricky go out of his way to kill such a variety of people. It started with the death of an elderly woman. A nurse, to be exact. She had worked in the local hospital for over 20 years and from what Tinsley had gathered, she had been a kind woman. Another case had been a middle aged man who had worked in a small pharmacy. Did Ricky target medical related workers? No, of course not. The case would have been too easy if it had been. The fourth victim had been a priest, of all people. Found in a chapel with a golden feather between a bible. Hell, even a retail worker had been chosen by Ricky.

There were no connections. At least no obvious ones. To outsiders Aurum appeared to be a mindless psychopath who killed whoever was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Horsely and McClintock believed so. But Tinsley had met the man behind those murders, had taunted and mocked him and yet he was unscathed. Ricky had told him it was because he didn’t need others to investigate his sudden disappearance but if the killing continued more would show up anyways. And if what Ricky said was true then why risk revealing himself to a man he couldn’t get rid of? If Ricky had done his research on him he should have realized that Tinsley couldn’t be bribed. No detective would have an almost flawless history in case solving if they could be bought. 

Ricky _wanted_ him around. Ricky _wanted_ him to know about the murders. And if Tinsley entertained a fully ridiculous idea he would even go as far as to say that Ricky expected him to solve the case. 

A case that had remained unsolved for months. 

Cracking his knuckles, Tinsley grabbed his coat and hat. If Ricky had such high expectations of him then who was he to let him down?

* * *

The barber shop had been thoroughly investigated. He had been here when the police had looked through different boxes and documents but of course their search had turned out to be fruitless. There had been no big sign that had pointed them to a possible motive for the killer and within a few hours Banjo had declared the shop to be useless. They had all packed their stuff and left, not a single glance thrown back.

It was weird, being back here. The lights were turned off, doors still covered in police tape. Tinsley awkwardly climbed through them, careful that his long legs wouldn’t get stuck anywhere. The shop was exactly like they had left it and the detective put on his gloves, searching for anything that looked unusual. He ran his fingers over the mirror he had sat in front of, looked at the plants that were slowly dying on the windowsill. With a small sigh he grabbed a glass from the kitchen and filled it with water. 

Maybe he should give Banjo a call and tell him that he would take the flowers back home. His home arrangement was scarce at best and even without a green thumb he was sure those flowers would survive longer at his place than here. 

“What do you guys say, hm? Wanna come home with me?” Tinsley watered one after another and shook his head. “I don’t know if I’m just lonely or lost it. I’m talking to plants. What’s next? Probably knitting.” 

He paused for a second. “To be fair, knitting would probably be useful. And stitching.” 

Tinsley returned the glass to the kitchen and was about to place it back onto the counter when something in the corner of his eye caught his attention, causing him to swiftly turn around, a shatter following. His heart was beating fast until he realized that it had been a stupid cat in front of the window that had scared him, a curse leaving him as he looked down at the mess that had been the glass. The detective glared at the cat.

“You gonna clean that up or not?”

Of course he didn’t get a reply and watched as the cat licked its paw, oblivious to the mess it had indirectly caused. Tinsley shook his head and entered the storage room in search for a broom when he stepped on a tile that seemed to be loose. 

It was a small detail. Really, small flaws in buildings were nothing new and Tinsley wasn’t sure why it struck him as odd. Maybe because the shop was in an overall good state and from what he had seen, Anthony had kept the rooms neat and clean. A barber who wished to create a perfect image wasn’t necessarily somebody who would overlook a flaw in his own working place. With a nagging thought Tinsley finally gave in to the urge and kneeled down, hands fiddling around with the tile until he got a good grasp on it. He carefully lifted it and furrowed his brows upon spotting a wooden box. 

It was small and a weird symbol had been engraved onto the top that Tinsley had never seen before. He carefully lifted the box out of the small hiding spot and opened it, revealing an expensive looking ring with the same symbol. Something was ringing in the back of his head but Tinsley couldn’t quite place it. The sign looked familiar but he couldn’t remember any details. 

Putting the ring back into the box, Tinsley hesitated for just a moment before pocketing the box. He considered informing the police but this might be the first piece of evidence he had found so far, and Tinsley wasn’t about to let Banjo and his men ruin the lead. 

* * *

Tinsley wasn’t religious. The last time he had been in a church had been on his wedding day and that had turned out just great. So entering the small chapel was awkward, to say the least. A jesus hanging from a cross watched his every step and Tinsley wondered if he should take off his hat or bow or whatever people in churches did. His fingers absently moved over each row he passed until he found himself a few feet away from the altar. Soft sunlight displayed the colorful windows in all their beauty and the detective took a second to appreciate the art that had been poured into a place like this. 

“Can I help you?” A soft voice spoke up, revealing an older man in a priest robe. He had a gentle smile on his lips and tilted his head, waiting for Tinsley to speak up. 

“The name is detective Tinsley. I’m investigating the recent… events, and I wanted to ask a few questions, if that is alright with you.” 

In his head Tinsley cringed at himself. God, just why was he acting so awkwardly in a place like this? It must have been obvious that he was feeling out of place because the priest laughed in amusement and gestured towards a wooden door in the back. 

“Of course, Mr. Tinsley. If you would please follow me.” 

The small office was filled with books, candles, and tools used for the regular services. The priest took a seat and offered Tinsley some water he greatly appreciated. 

“So, father…?”

“Thomas.” the man said helpfully. 

“Right, Father Thomas. I was wondering if you could tell me a little bit about Father Jones.”

Even though the priest hid it well, Tinsley caught up on the little changes. The man’s smile didn’t reach his eyes anymore, hands were pressed together with a little more force than necessary. Tinsley was on the right track. 

“With all due respect, detective, I don't quite understand why you have come here today to ask me about an unfortunate passing that happened all those months ago. It’s been a year and I told Chief Banjo everything I knew. I am not sure what you are trying to achieve looking into such an old event.” 

Tinsley reached into his pocket, pulling out the small box he had found days ago. It had taken him a week but he had finally remembered where he had seen it. Banjo had showed him different pictures of the victims when the detective had first arrived. Back then Tinsley had focused on their faces and clothes, hadn’t paid much attention to their surroundings. 

Father Thomas’ eyes widened and Tinsley took it as a win. 

“It’s a small detail, easy to oversee. I don’t blame Banjo and his men for not thinking anything of it, after all I was just as blind as them. But this symbol has a meaning, right? We all thought that the Aurum killer chooses his victims at random but it can’t be that easy. And it seems that my assumption is correct…” Tinsley walked around the room, scanning the shelves and tables for something. 

“He must have hidden it well, but Father Jones slipped up. I have a photo that showed him smiling with you, Father Thomas. And on a shelf you could see a box similar to this one…” 

Tinsley showed off his little found before it vanished once again in his pocket. “We have two options now, father. Either you tell me what you know or I come back with a warrant. And I would like to remind you that I am fairly close with the chief and the lawyer. The ball is in your court, Thomas.” 

He watched as the other man licked his lips, could see the racing thoughts behind furrowed brows. Tinsley felt a little bad. He could tell that Father Thomas was not a malicious person, he seemed too genuine and helpful to be corrupted. But something was keeping him on a leash and Tinsley needed to know what it was. With a defeated sigh the man leaned back in his chair, a hand rubbing his temple. 

“I’m sorry, detective, I really am. But I cannot tell you. If we are seen together I would already be put in danger and I cannot risk anything. I can’t just… disappear and leave the people behind. They need a man of religion in this trying time.”

Bingo. 

“I get it, father. This is not my first tango with the devil and you are not the first person I interviewed who is under pressure. But if there is anything you can tell me, be it small, then I would be grateful. People are dying and the police are unable to do anything. Can you truly sit back in your little house of God and keep quiet while others die?”

The man flinched and Tinsley had to bite down the apology. 

“You don’t know what you are getting yourself in, son. It’s dangerous and others have been killed for stumbling over the truth. It’s an open secret in this city, really, but no one dares to speak of it. I urgently advise you not to look further if you care about your life.”

Tinsley simply shook his head. “Someone has to do something, father. If everyone just sits around and watches then aren’t they just as guilty? Should a man of God preach about injustice and the inability to do anything? I don’t fear death, father. I’m ready to do what it takes to bring justice. But I need your help. Just give me anything to work with.”

Watching the conflicting emotions on the priest’s face, Tinsley waited impatiently. A sigh finally ended the inner conversation and Father Thomas took off his necklace with a small key attached to it, using it to open a drawer in his table. A second passed before he pulled out a box identical to Tinsley’s.

“The Goldsworth family has been in control of this city for decades. While it is true that the mayor is voted by the people, no one ever tried to contest them. They were good to the citizens and listened to most complaints and people were happy with them. But there are minds that think differently… that believe that it is time for the Goldsworths to pass on the power they had been hoarding for so long… And if these skeptics can’t be voted legally into the position then…” Father Thomas stopped there but Tinsley could easily guess the rest. Whoever wanted to control the city had to find illegal ways to do so. And it made sense. Tinsley had seen Lucy Goldsworth on the charity event, had talked to her and immediately liked her. A beloved woman like her would not be replaced by another candidate. After her man, the former mayor, had died she had taken it upon herself to lead the city as well as he had done. And based on citizens remarks she had done an even better job. 

“So this sigil represents the group that wants to overthrow the Goldsworths.” It wasn’t a question but Thomas’ silence was enough confirmation. “Do you… by any chance… know if any of the other victims also had a connection to this group?”

Father Thomas bit his lip, his eyes wandering to the windows before he spoke up, his voice barely a whisper. “Becky Smith, the nurse. That’s all I know.” 

And Tinsley believed him. “Thank you for your help, father. You have my word that no one will find out about our meetings. But if you ever feel like you are in danger, here is my card. Do not hesitate to call.” He placed his business card on the table and nodded before leaving the office. Tinsley was sitting in his car for 20 minutes before he decided on his next destination. 

Surely the mayoress had to have an archive.


	8. Tinsley

Readjusting his hat, Tinsley waited for somebody to take the door. He had found himself yet again in front of the ridiculously big manor but this time he was here for business. It took a moment or two before the butler opened the door, his small figure taking in Tinsley. 

“Detective Tinsley, please come in.”

He mumbled a thanks and entered, once again greeted by judging portraits. 

“I will inform master Richard of your presence.” 

Blinking once, Tinsley quickly reached out for the butler’s shoulder, an embarrassed hand rubbing his neck. “Actually, I’m here to take a look at the archives. Banjo said that the Goldsworths kept them at home.” He didn’t quite know why but Mayor looked at him for a second or two too long, his gaze seemingly knowing. 

“Right away, sir. I take it that Mrs. Goldsworth has been informed of your visit?” 

“I rang her up earlier. If you want to check, be my guest. She allows me a look at the archives as long as I don’t take anything with me. Too much paperwork and stuff.”

Tinsley was led through several halls, simple smalltalk their companion when a door opened, revealing a familiar face. Ricky was staring at them, apparently confused to see the detective in his domain. 

“Tinsley? I wasn’t made aware of your visit.” The smaller man’s gaze wandered towards the butler and hardened. 

“The fuck? Why does everyone think I came here for you? I’ll have you know that I’m on duty and if I have a date with anyone it’s your mother’s archives.” Folding his arms, Tinsley furrowed his brows in irritation which only seemed to amuse the Goldsworth. Ricky emerged from the room, only wearing a dressing gown and he leaned against the doorframe. Tinsley acted as if he didn’t notice the way the cloth revealed the other’s neckline.

“All business no fun, detective. You seem awfully tense, are you sure you don’t want to take a quick break?” God, the low purr and those fucking dark eyes would be his end one day. Tinsley swallowed thickly and even though he knew he shouldn’t even entertain such an idea, he couldn’t bite his tongue. 

“As charming as that sounds I sadly need to decline. You see, it wouldn’t be a quick break if I were to truly relax.” The dirty look Ricky gave him should really be illegal. Tinsley knew that he couldn’t stay any longer if he wanted to control himself, so he turned to the butler and told him to show the way. The two men began walking again though Tinsley could feel lingering eyes on his back, an unspoken amusement in the air. 

* * *

The archive was huge. Neatly organized shelves were touching the ceiling and Tinsley almost felt like he was inside a maze. He could walk around for minutes and feel like he would never find the exit again. The detective was currently sitting at a big oak table, files and documents splattered about the surface. He was biting his pen absently, eyes fixated on the papers in front of him. His free hand held the mysterious box as if it would help him find what he was looking for.

Tinsley didn’t quite know what he was looking for. So he looked for everything. Newly founded sport groups, old book clubs, music bands and any other form of meetings. Whatever that sigil represented, it connected people of different status and lifestyles. 

“Hard at work, I see.” 

A sudden voice made him jolt up and Tinsley placed a hand over his racing heart, a weak glare directed at Ricky who watched him with an open smugness. How the man had managed to sneak up on him was beyond the detective but frankly, he was known to get lost in his job. 

“And to what do I owe this honor, Goldsworth?” his voice was dripping with sarcasm and exhaustion. Ricky didn’t seem to mind though, as he easily crossed the distance and placed a cup of hot brewing coffee in front of the detective. The smaller man took a seat on the edge of the table and gestured towards the drink. 

“I asked Mayor to make you one. You’ve been in here for two hours now, it’s only a matter of time before you grow thirsty.”

It was a heartwarming gesture and Tinsley could feel his mood lifting ever so slightly. Who would have thought that Ricky Goldsworth could be considerable? The thought was quickly interrupted by the wandering eyes of the other, and TInsley unknowingly strengthened his hand on the little box.

“What’s that?” Ricky’s voice was low and all hints of a lighthearted conversation had been replaced by an ice cold seriousness. Tinsley licked his lips and placed the box on the table, his hand reaching for the coffee. 

“I believe you know exactly what it is. Am I correct?”

Ricky studied him. Those dark eyes were drilling into his soul but Tinsley let himself be open, withstood the silent interrogation. Ricky simply nodded.

“But you won’t tell me.” 

A small but amused smile returned to the man’s lips and Tinsley released his breath. This was a better look on Goldsworth than that murderous glint. 

“That would be too easy, detective. You are the one getting paid to solve this case, not me. Where would the fun be?” 

Humming, Tinsley took a sip and studied Ricky for a second or two. 

“Can I ask you something, Ricky?” The genuine tone must have surprised the other because Ricky was staring at him, probably trying to figure out what he was going to say. When he didn’t say anything, Tinsley continued to push.

“You made a gamble when you kidnapped and let me go so easily. I have the feeling that you wanted me to look into this case and know it was you. I want to know why. You got away with these murders for so long, why risk your freedom now?” 

The smile Tinsley got could only be described as fond as Ricky reached out to run a hand through the detective’s hair. The touch was gentle and TInsley tilted his head a little. 

“Because I realized something, detective. No matter my skills, there comes a time when even the strongest person needs help. I’m letting you alone in your research to see if you are good enough to be asked. I don’t have any use for a weakling but by the looks of it I gambled right entrusting you with more knowledge than the others. So far you are not disappointing me.” 

Tinsley furrowed his brows. Ricky needed help? That was a ridiculous thought. Even more ridiculous that he thought that Tinsley, out of all people, would be the right one to ask. Did Ricky somehow forget that he was working for the law? Loosely, to be fair, but law nonetheless.

“Now it’s my turn to ask, detective. A certain question has been nagging me for quite a while now and I hope you can shed some light into the matter.” Ricky pulled his hand away and leaned back on the table, his legs crossed and arms supporting his weight. It was almost as if he presented himself. 

“Why won’t you have sex with me?” 

Tinsley’s mouth turned into a hellhole when he choked on the hot coffee and he coughed violently, trying to get the liquid out of his windpipe. It only made it worse that Ricky had that fucking smug expression plastered on his face. That fucking asshole. 

“E-Excuse me?” Tinsley forced out, his voice hoarse and scratchy. 

“You always check me out. Fuck, you don’t even try to hide it, Tinsley. I see the hunger in your eyes and you have actually flirted back once or twice. You want me, everyone wants me. And I am interested. So tell me, why won’t you just fuck me?” 

God, that nonchalant tone only made it worse. If Tinsley hadn’t focused on the words he could have said Ricky was talking about the weather, it was that casual. The detective forced his breathing to slow down and ignored the burning in his throat when he next spoke up.

“You’re unbelievable, Goldsworth. We just talked about murder and now you want to talk about sex? Fine, whatever.” he took a second to collect himself. “You’re right, is that what you want to hear? You are physically attractive and if I was anyone else I would have bent you over this table a long time ago and fucked you stupid.” Tinsley ignored the shiver that seemed to run down Ricky’s back. “But I don’t want that. I don’t want one night stands and I don’t want a fuck buddy. After my… marriage ended up in ruins I just wanted some consistencies. I want something that lasts, Ricky. I’ve played pretend with my wife and I realized I couldn’t love her the way she needed me to. It was only a matter of time before she left me.” Tinsley licked his lips and leaned back in his chair, an arm hiding his face. He couldn’t bear looking at the other. “You could say I want the boring stuff. I want to go out on dates, I want to have stupid conversations, I want somebody to be there when I come home late from work. You are attractive, Ricky. Unfairly so. And while I do want you, I know it would only cause more harm than pleasure in the end. In my job you experience so much heartbreak. Cheaters, murderers, jealous and paranoid lovers. There is just… so much bad. I don’t want that. I don’t want a good fuck and then wake up lonely in the morning. I want something serious.” 

He lifted his arm slightly to glance at Ricky, surprised to see that the man was looking at him with a thoughtful expression. Tinsley didn’t quite know what to make of it and the embarrassment of opening up finally caught up to him. He tried to wave it off. 

“There you go, buddy. Hate to say it but the only thing you will get from me are my witty comments. But they are free so enjoy them while you can.” 

Ricky jumped off the table and straightened his clothes, making it a point to take his sweet time. Tinsley watched in silence and his heart clenched when he noticed the other turn to leave, yet hesitated. 

“It’s my mother’s birthday next wednesday. There will be a party and journalists will be present.” Ricky looked over his shoulder, their eyes meeting. “Will you accompany me?”

God, it was so freaking cheesy but Tinsley felt his heart jump. 

“Are you asking me out to prom, Ricky?” the detective joked, if only to downplay his excitement “It would be an honor, little guy.” 

With a satisfied hum Ricky left him once again to his research but Tinsley found himself unable to focus for the rest of the day.


	9. Tinsley

“Holly, I need your help.” 

Bursting through the office door, Tinsley ignored the secretary that had followed him into the room. “Sir, please, you can’t just walk in without an appointment, Ms. Horsely is a busy person—” 

She stopped talking when Holly lifted her hand, her cold eyes studying before waving her secretary off. “It’s fine, Nancy. I know this troublemaker.” The small woman hesitated before excusing herself, the door closing once again. Tinsley couldn’t help but smile and he took a seat without being offered one, his hat falling into his lap.

“What do you want now, Tinsley?”

“I need your help, Holly.”

“I’ve gathered as much.” She took off her glasses and intertwined her hands, clearly waiting for Tinsley to elaborate. 

“Lucy Goldsworth’s birthday is in 3 days, as you probably know and well…”

“Spit it out already, Tinsley.” Her voice held little patience and the detective knew that she would kick him out if he played around any longer. So he took a deep breath and forced it out.

“Ricky asked me to accompany him there and I don’t know how to dance, so I was wondering if you could maybe teach me a little bit so I wouldn’t make a fool out of myself entirely.”

Holly looked at him as if he grew a second head.

“Are you serious? You interrupted my work for what, free dance lessons?”

Tinsley simply shrugged. “If you say it like that it almost sounds stupid.”

“That is because it _is_ stupid, Tinsley!”

He waited a second. “So you will help me?”

“Of course I will, idiot.”

* * *

“Stop looking at your feet. Straighten your back. I swear to god, Tinsley, man up or I will take the lead.” Dancing turned out to be… pretty difficult. At least if you had two left feet, which Tinsley apparently had. His arm was resting on Holly’s waist and he cringed at his sweaty hand. Horsely was the real MVP for putting up with him and the detective tried his best to follow the orders. 

“Who taught you how to dance anyways? I didn’t think your type of person exists outside their job.” It was a miserable attempt at small talk but anything was better than the silent treatment from a woman who was clearly judging you. 

“I’m a lady of class, Tinsley. I don’t live under a rock and survive on caffeine alone.” 

“You hurt me, Holly. And here I thought we were friends.”

She rolled her eyes and he simply smiled, twirling her around the office. 

“We are colleagues and you are a pain in the ass.” 

Tinsley hummed in agreement because really, he couldn’t argue against that. Holly was an odd woman. She was determined, confident, and drew the attention of everyone the moment she entered a room. She had a dominant aura both as a lawyer and as a person, and not many would dare to speak up against her. She was playing in the top league and most cases were won if you had Holly Horsely on your side. She was smart, cunning, and dangerous to have as an enemy. She was a woman not to mess with and Tinsley appreciated her as a friend. 

“Come on, Holly. You can’t be hating me that much if you asked me to come to Chicago. You don’t have to hide it, you are impressed with my skills.”

Her teasing expression turned into surprise and she faltered in the rhythm before catching herself, once again matching Tinsley. “Your lover boy didn’t tell you yet? I mean, yeah, I was the one who contacted you but really, it was Ricky who wanted you here.” 

Tinsley didn’t mean to step on Holly’s foot, he really didn’t, but who could blame him. He numbly let go of the woman’s hand and watched her curse as she reached down to rub the reddening skin. 

“What the he—”

“Why would Ricky want me here?” He said, volce suspicious. Tinsley shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, lightly tugging at the ends. This didn’t make sense. Holly sighed heavily and leaned against her table, arms crossed.

“Because you are the best there is, Tinsley. I don’t like to admit it but your reputation is way ahead of you. Everyone who knows a little about crime has heard your name at least once so of course he would want you here. If there is anyone who wants to catch Aurum then it’s Ricky.” 

It took all of his self control not to start laughing right there. Ricky really had them all fooled, it was ridiculous. “And why would Ricky want Aurum to be caught?” 

Holly stared at him in disbelief. “For somebody so smart you are surprisingly dumb. I thought you read up on the victims, Tinsley. Some of them were dear friends of the Goldsworth, people who had been with this family since before Ricky’s birth. Especially after Ricky’s father Federico died they helped Lucy through a hard time. She became such a strong leader thanks to their support. And them dying one after another? Why _wouldn’t_ Ricky want the best man on the case?”

Tinsley felt dizzy from the racing thoughts that threatened to drown him. This changed way too much, holes were poked into his theories while others were patched. He had to…

“I gotta go, Holly. I think I’ve connected the dots.”

He almost tripped over his own feet as he reached for his coat and hat, absently hearing Horsely calling after him as he stormed out of the office. 

“You’ve connected shit, Tinsley!”

_I’ve connected them._

* * *

Tinsley hated hospitals. He had visited his fair share of them, both thanks to his own injuries and victims he needed to interview. To him hospitals only meant death. Enough clients had died in them and Tinsley always felt as if a grim reaper was wandering around the halls, just waiting for his next soul to take. 

He knocked on the door and dried his sweaty hands on his coat. It took a few moments before a man opened the office door. Doctor Fear was an elderly man, hair completely white accompanied by an impressive moustache. He was wearing a typical doctor coat with his name sewn-in. 

“Detective Tinsley.” the man said and Tinsley simply nodded. “Doctor Fear. Thank you for meeting me on such a short notice.” They shook hands before the man stepped to the side, making room for Tinsley to enter the office. The room was just as expected. Cold colors, shelves full of medical books, a table with a picture of a boat. Tinsley usually wasn’t one for stereotypes but Fear really hit the nail on its head. Brown eyes watched as the elderly man took a seat and Tinsley took it as a cue to follow. 

“What would you like to discuss, boy? I’m a busy man.”

Tinsley rummaged through his bag for a moment before pulling out the file regarding the first Aurum victim. “I wish to know more about Becky Smith. I was told she worked here for a long time and that she had been assigned to Federico Goldsworth. Am I correct?”

Fear was watching him with eyes that spoke of amusement as well as something timeless. The man radiated a twisted wisdom as if he had seen too much in his life and his mere existence spoke volumes that Tinsley couldn’t imagine understanding. The doctor leaned back in his chair, absently twirling a pen between his fingers.

“You are correct, detective. But you already knew that. Entertain me with your theories, I heard you were quite cunning in the field of crime.”

Something about Fear reminded him of Ricky and Tinsley wondered if it was the mocking challenge. He straightened his back and pulled out the small wooden box, studying the doctor closely. If the man did recognize the symbol he had a perfect poker face. No expression gave anything away. 

“I believe that the nurse Smith had been involved in some illegal activities. She seemed to have been part of a group that may or may not have been involved in the decline of the now deceased mayor Goldsworth.”

“And how did you come to that conclusion, _detective_?” Genuine curiosity was mixed with a casual tone and Tinsley felt an odd spike of excitement. If the chief of medicine didn’t write him off as insane it meant that he wasn’t that wrong. 

“Several victims have been found to have a connection to this symbol. And what a coincidence that they were all on Aurum’s hit list. Until recently there had been no obvious connection between the murders. Age, ethnicity, gender, occupation. Nothing matched.”

“Until you found the box of pandora.” The doctor concluded and Tinsley nodded. 

“What do you believe that symbol to be, boy?” Fear asked and the detective could only bite his lip. That was his achilles’ heel. He _knew_ he was on the right track but that damn sigil was a mystery he couldn’t solve yet. Fear seemed to notice his hesitation and he sighed. 

“You’re good, detective, but maybe not good enough.” Fear held his hand out in a silent order and Tinsley reluctantly offered him the box. He watched closely as the man took the ring and studied it. 

“It’s not just any group, Tinsley. It is a _family_. A family with a lot of influence, money, and endless hate.”

Fear couldn’t mean… 

“The mafia?!” 

The glare that Tinsley got in return quickly made him shut up and he sank lower in his seat, feeling as if he had just been scolded. 

“Call it what you want, detective. But be quiet and listen, I will only tell you once. They may not control me but I don’t need them as enemies either.” 

“It started with Richard’s great grandfather, Ricardo Goldsworth. He and his friend Fabio Torrez had both been nominated for the role of the mayor and Ricardo won by 12 votes. It had been a close call but the Goldsworth had been chosen to organize the city for a few years. The time went by and it was time for the next votes. Once again it was Ricardo versus his friend Fabio. And this time the votes had been unanimous. Ricardo was chosen to continue the profession and his best friend was slowly forgotten. They grew apart, friends becoming strangers. Eventually it was Ricardo’s time to die and the next mayor had to be chosen. A new rivalry was born between the Torrez and Goldsworth but every year the Goldsworth were voted. And who could blame the citizens? The Goldsworth did a great job, they rebuilt the city and gave the people what they asked for. The hospital was renovated, schools got the budget they needed to pay the teachers, and more working spaces were created. The people loved their mayors. But in their shadow the Torrez grew frustrated. They had just as much influence as the Goldsworth but they were never given the chance to show off their competences. While the family of the winners grew in the light of the city, the Torrez grew underneath. They expanded and took control of the less legal activities of Chicago. Gambling rings, drug traffic, you name it. They kept mostly to the shadows until Roberto Torrez took over.” 

Fear shuddered as he spat the name, hatred burning behind those collected eyes. Tinsley watched as the doctor pulled out a small flask from his drawer and poured its contents into his coffee, taking a gulp before continuing. “Roberto is aggressive. He radicalized the business of his family until it was unrecognizable. Before, the family had been limited to blood relatives but Roberto took it upon himself to recruit people left and right. He struck deals, indebted workers in higher positions and thus created his own little web hidden from the eyes of the Goldsworth. Roberto waited for the right moment to strike. And then the news was revealed that Federico Goldsworth suffered from heart disease.” 

The doctor shook his head and downed his cup. “Roberto finally took the opportunity to act. He asked for favors from various indebted members of his family. Individually they were nothing big, laughable even. But combined? They were destructive. It started with Jones. The father had been close with the Goldsworth and had visited them each weekend since the bad news had been spread. He had been tasked with finding out what kind of medication Federico took. The next favor had been asked of the pharmacist Stuart. He was told to switch the pills with placebo ones. Roberto ordered other people to keep a close eye on Federico. The friendly retail worker, the ambitious barber apprentice. Anywhere Federico went he would be watched and his worsening state was reported back to Roberto… Up to the day Federico was finally brought to the hospital. His heart wasn’t strong enough anymore and he was attached to several machines that kept him alive. It had been a haunting sight, boy.” 

Fear’s voice lowered and his eyes became distant. Tinsley didn’t dare to speak up. 

“Federico had been loved by his city. He had done so much for the people and seeing him motionless in that bed took a toll on all of us. He grew skinnier with each passing day and I knew that he didn’t have much longer. Richard and Lucy visited whenever they could and there had been days where the boy had to be dragged away from his father's unmoving body… Becky had the night shift. I was getting ready to head home when I saw her entering Federico’s room. It wasn’t anything unusual, the nurses were told to check up on him every hour to check his vitals. She shortly came back outside and everything seemed fine. I had been on the way to my car when I noticed that I had forgotten some documents so I went back to grab them. I passed by Federico’s room and only by chance noticed his shortness of breath. I ran inside, checked for his pulse and was devastated to find that it was almost non existent. I began CPR, broke some of his ribs but no matter how much I screamed, the help came too late. He died at approximately 11:37pm and when I went to investigate the machines, I noticed that the plug had been pulled. No doctor had been alerted because somebody had messed around with our machines.”

Tinsley didn’t know what to say. Doubted that there was even something that he could say in such a situation. He was feeling a variety of emotions. Anger, disbelief, hatred, and sadness. And something that should have scared him but didn’t: understanding for Ricky’s actions. Aurum hadn’t killed at random. He had seeked out the killers of his father. 

“I appreciate your help, doctor, I really do… But why are you telling me all this? From what I can gather you knew that Becky was guilty but you never handed her over to the police. I could arrest you for hiding a culprit from the authority.” 

Fear sent him an exhausted smirk. “You came here for answers, boy, not for justice. Richard being free is proof enough of that.” Tinsley’s eyes widened and he wanted to follow his instinct to cover for Ricky when the doctor simply waved his hand dismissively. “I am not judging you, detective. And I do not regret covering for Becky. I would even do it again for the sake of my hospital. Think about it, Tinsley. If people had found out about a nurse being responsible for the death of their beloved mayor do you believe the sponsors would have stayed around? The hospital would have lost its support and reputation, and eventually would have been forced to close. The death of Federico had been cruel but by staying quiet this hospital had the chance to save hundreds of other lives. I would sacrifice one life for the sake of many, detective. And I believe you can understand that.”

And Tinsley could. No matter how much he hated it, he could see the logic behind the doctor’s actions. He probably would have acted the same way. 

“What am I supposed to do now?” the detective whispered, exhaustion raining over him. Tinsley had come to Chicago for a handful of murders but he found himself in something that ran so much deeper. He didn’t know if he should go after Aurum or Torrez, wasn’t sure whom he could trust anymore. Ricky’s wrath was reasonable but Anthony had been innocent. He had been such a small gear in a gigantic machine and Ricky going after him told Tinsley that the guy wouldn’t differentiate between Roberto and his minions. 

Ricky was a vigilante who wouldn’t stop until the whole Torrez family was erased. 

“I think you know what you have to do, detective. You just need time to figure it out.” Fear returned the wooden box to Tinsley and motioned for him to get up, their meeting officially over. 

“A small advice, detective. Torrez has his eyes everywhere and you have been snooping around for quite a while. I doubt he will let you walk freely for much longer… You need allies you can trust in order to make it out alive. And sometimes you have to follow your gut instinct.”

Tinsley exited the office and ran a hand through his messy hair. God, it had been a long day and he had a lot to think about. The detective walked once again through the halls of the hospital and only belatedly noticed a woman staring at him for a few seconds too long before he walked through the front doors. 

What a fucked up city.


	10. Ricky

Sighing in annoyance, Ricky had to bite back a comment when Francesca slapped his hand away. He was an adult, for god's sake, he knew how to make himself look presentable. And yet he had to stand around and be useless while the woman corrected his tie and collar. It was his mother’s birthday and Ricky felt strangely on edge. He wasn’t sure why but his nervousness seemed to be obvious enough for Fran to smile softly. 

“I’m sure he will show up.” 

Ricky furrowed his brows, unable to understand what she meant. “What?”

“Your _boyfriend_ , Ricky. I’m sure he will come around. You did invite him, right?”

Oh. She was talking about Tinsley. Ricky felt the sudden urge to be defensive, to tell her to mind her own business but it was a special day and he wanted to control himself just today. 

“I don’t give a shit if he will be here, Fran. I will have more than enough company if I want. People who actually appreciate me and aren’t insufferable.” 

His friend chuckled as if Ricky had said a punchline he didn’t get. Glaring at the woman, Ricky could do little to make her amusement stop. 

“But you see, that’s not what you want. Not really. You like the detective _because_ he is so annoying. Because he treats you like the brat you are and not like a demigod. It must be exciting to finally meet somebody you can’t wrap around your tiny fingers.”

That was a lot to unpack and Ricky decided to start with the obvious. “I don’t have tiny fingers…” His brows furrowed in irritation and he pointed one of his average fingers at the woman. “Since when do you have a license in psychology, hm? Last time I checked you were but a sad little secretary. You take calls and make appointments, you don’t know anything about me or my thoughts.” His words were harsh, Ricky was aware of it, but as always Fran didn’t seem faced. They basically grew up together after her parents had died of an overdose and Lucy had taken her in, were more like bickering siblings than anything else. 

“Come on, Ri-Guy. I can read you like an open book.” She flicked his nose and with a growl Ricky slapped the hand away. 

“Besides, it’s really not like you are trying to hide your fascination for that guy. I mean, I’ve only seen him once or twice but I don’t get your obsession with the detective. He doesn’t seem like anything special.” With nonchalance in her voice, the woman sat on the table in Ricky’s room, her legs hanging freely as she leaned back on her arms. “Why you trust him as much as you do is beyond me. And your mother, for that matter.” 

Ricky was aware of his mother’s opinion. They had talked in length about the detective more often than he would have liked. Lucy was a kind and generous person but she wouldn’t hesitate to do what must be done to protect her family and city. Tinsley was a wild card to everyone involved. Once he would find out the truth behind the murders and rivalry there was no telling what he would do. Fran and his mother feared that the detective would turn against them and arrest Ricky. He would have both the evidence and motivation to put Ricky behind bars. It was only natural that his family was wary of a man that dangerous. It was the logical thing to be.

And yet Ricky didn’t feel threatened. He had researched every case Tinsley had ever been on before ordering Horsely to hire him. The detective was effective but from what Ricky could tell the man was incapable of removing himself emotionally. There had been documents talking about Tinsley anonymously donating to families of victims whose murderer he hadn’t been able to catch alive. He seemed to blame himself whenever a culprit could escape justice at first and there was no way Tinsley would simply leave without snooping around in Torrez’ business. It was dangerous. Extremely so. Ricky had willingly put a target on the detective’s back the second he had chosen him, and while he hadn’t given a shit back then, now the situation seemed different. The thought of Tinsley dying through Roberto’s hands was sickening but knowing that he would have been the cause? Even worse. 

Ricky had never gotten involved with the dirty work of his underlings but he was dangerously close to making an exception for Tinsley. 

The clock on his table signaled it to be 7pm and with a sigh he straightened his back as Fran jumped off. “Come on, Ricky. It will be fun.” 

* * *

The manor was filled with people of power, money, and influence. Big names had shown up simply to be seen on the mayoress’ birthday party and the event was more of a publicity stunt than an actual celebration. Sure, his mother was loved by everyone but truthfully most were here for the food and the journalists. 

“There you two are. I was already afraid you would leave me hanging.” Lucy was smiling brightly and RIcky felt a weight lift off his heart. Whenever his mother was around he felt as if he could do anything, as if everything would turn out to be okay. Ricky took her into his arms and kissed her cheek, wishing her a happy birthday. She took his face in her hands and ran a thumb over his forehead, soothing out the wrinkles.

“Stop thinking so hard, Richard. You are too young to look so old.” 

Laughing, Ricky simply nodded and relaxed, still holding her close. He wanted to shield her from those scavengers and take her out to a nice restaurant, spend time with her alone instead of sharing her with a crowded room. 

Time slowly moved on and different speeches were held on stage, Ricky being one of the orators. While everyone else praised Lucy for her actions, Ricky would only speak of her personality and character. A familiar pride swelled within his chest and he expected the tight hug once he stepped off the stage. The band slowly took their place up there and Ricky bowed down, asking his mother for the first dance. 

They were lazily moving on the dance floor as other couples danced around them. Ricky felt happy and he grinned as he twirled his mother, watched her laugh and calling him names of endearment. He didn’t even notice an awkward figure walking up to them, a cough finally pulling him out of their bubble. His mother was watching him with a guarded expression before letting go. 

“I will get something to drink. You better behave, Ricky.” 

He watched her leave in confusion and the loss was quick to turn into anger. Furrowing his brows, Ricky turned to yell at whoever had dared to interrupt them.

Oh. 

“It’s you.”

Tinsley looked out of place. Sure, he wore the same suit he had been wearing when they had officially met but it still looked unfitting on his figure. The detective ran a hand through his _combed_ hair but quickly pulled back, probably realizing he was about to destroy the coordinated mess. An uneasy smile lingered on his lips and Ricky wondered if the reddening neck came from the heat in the room. He was fiddling around with something in his hands and it took Ricky a second to realize what it was. 

Had Tinsley seriously gotten him a wrist corsage? 

It was simple, nothing fancy or eye catching. A simple red rose had been neatly tied to a decorated wrist band and Ricky noticed that it matched the rose on Tinsley’s suit. 

“Sorry for being late, I wasn’t quite sure what to get your mom as a present and Holly told me it would be rude to only get her something when you were the one who invited me so… here.” 

It wasn’t romantic, not in the slightest. Tinsley practically shoved the wrist corsage into his hands but it somehow made it even more endearing. The embarrassment creeping up on the detective’s face only added to Ricky’s fond amusement. 

“You really know how to make a man swoon over you, Tinsley.” 

The detective glared at him but soon broke into a grin, his shoulders shrugging. “Shut up, Dick. You should be grateful that Holly told me to get you something other than the ass kicking you deserve.” 

Ricky couldn’t stop himself from placing a hand on Tinsley’s chest, looking up at the other through his eyelashes. “I didn’t take you for the kinky type but I am always open for suggestions, detective.” 

Tinsley removed his hand but held it for a few seconds before letting go. 

“You are killing me, Ricky Goldsworth. I hope you know that.” Tinsley’s smile turned nervous and he looked over the man’s head towards somebody else. “I will be right back, I just want to give your mother her present.”

Ricky watched as the detective walked past him and towards his mother who was currently talking to Fran. He watched the two women eyeing Tinsley as he said something to them, their surprise even bigger as he pulled out a present from under his suit. It was nothing big and even from the distance Ricky could easily tell what it was. He watched closely as his mother opened the gift to reveal an old looking book. What it was exactly, he couldn’t tell but it seemed good enough for his mother to hug Tinsley. She seemed to whisper something into his ear and the big guy nodded before Fran practically pushed him back into the direction of Ricky. Their eyes met and Ricky suddenly grew embarrassed, quick to look away. 

When Tinsley was standing in front of him once again, neither of them said anything. Gentle hands took the wrist corsage from him and Ricky was about to complain when Tinsley took his left hand, putting the corsage on. Ricky could only stare at the flower on his wrist when Tinsley bowed down, their eyes on the same level. His smile was nervous and Ricky couldn’t hold it against him. 

“May I have this dance?”

Tinsley’s eyes were hopeful and the open vulnerability took Ricky by surprise. It felt as if the detective was prepared to be insulted or humiliated and it squeezed his heart uncomfortably. With just a second of hesitation he took the offered hand and saw the other man exhaling. Tinsley led him back to the dance floor and Ricky was amused by the almost mechanical movements as the detective got into position. Their hands fit perfectly and there was a warmth on his waist as Tinsley touched him. 

They danced for a few minutes, Ricky easily following the lead. Usually he would have made a snarky comment by now, calling Tinsley out for his horrendous dancing attempts. Instead, he let his head rest on the other’s chest as the music slowed. Tinsley’s heart was racing and Ricky knew that it only mirrored his own. He had never felt this nervous in the presence of somebody else and it was almost scary. It wasn’t his first slow dance with a man but usually those were done with sex in mind. But this? This was different. Ricky didn’t feel the urge to take Tinsley to his room, or to continue in privacy. Just being here, being so close was enough for him and when Tinsley wrapped his arm around his waist to pull him closer Ricky swore he melted. 

“—rles.”

Ricky had been so deep in thought that he made a questioning noise, asking the taller man to repeat what he had said. 

“Charles. You once asked me for my name. It’s Charles.”

Against his will Ricky lifted his head to meet honest brown. The open affection in those eyes stole his breath but he still pushed the word out, wanting to taste it. 

“Charles…” 

Tinsley seemed satisfied with him whispering the name and Ricky buried his face in the man’s chest once again, not wanting the detective to see his reddening neck. It was stupid. Utterly stupid. Ricky was acting like a goddamn teenage girl and the worst part was that he didn’t want to stop. The bubbling feeling in his stomach threatened to tear him apart and Ricky felt as if he wanted to scream. Just what the hell was wrong with him?


	11. Tinsley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are half way through the story and I want to say thank you to everyone who has stuck around until this point. This chapter is longer than the others and we are finally moving into tinsworth territory.
> 
> Thank you for reading and an even bigger thank you to everyone who has commented so far. It means a lot!

Tinsley was happy. There, he admitted it. For the first time since forever he couldn’t stop smiling and wished for the moment to never end. To think that he had considered not showing up at all… retrospectively, it seemed laughable. 

They were simply holding each other, swaying to the slow song and the next time Ricky looked up to him, Tinsley could have started crying. Those usual harsh eyes were nothing but warm and knowing that he was the reason Ricky was looking like that? It was intoxicating. Tinsley couldn’t help himself when his gaze moved towards Ricky’s lips and a shiver ran down his spine when he noticed the other doing the same. They were so close now and Tinsley could feel the hot breath on his neck. Just a few more inches... 

The change of music startled him. Tinsley jumped back when somebody bumped into him and he blinked confused, finally coming out of his trance. The current song was faster, more energetic, and it only took a moment before a pretty woman walked up to Ricky to tap on his shoulder. The man turned in his arms and Tinsley watched with bitterness as Ricky was pulled away from him, coaxed into dancing with the newcomer. The detective was only spared a quick glance before Ricky engaged in the new dance, leaving Tinsley behind. 

This was fine. 

Faster than necessary, Tinsley left the dance floor and went to get a drink from the bar. He ordered a whiskey and downed it, used the burn to get his thoughts straight. 

“You have left quite an impression on my son, detective.”

Lucy Goldsworth appeared at the bar next to him and she took a seat, holding out two fingers to the bartender. She was wearing a beautiful dress and her kind eyes were accompanied by amused wrinkles as she smiled at him. Tinsley felt like a kid caught in the act. He ducked his head and finally ran a hand through his hair, destroying the work Holly had put into making him look presentable. 

“I believe it’s the other way, Mrs. Goldsworth. Your son is hard to forget.” 

She laughed and once two whiskies were placed in front of her, she pushed one over to Tinsley. 

“Truth be told, detective, I wasn’t sure what to make of you. I’m protective of this city and my family, you see, and I don’t want to see either be harmed. So when you first came here I had my doubts…” Tinsley couldn’t hold it against her. Most people reacted with dislike when a detective showed up. His presence only meant secrets, sadness, and most of the time the suspicion of cheating. “But my son has taken a liking to you. He seems less… spontaneous, calmer in every way. And seeing you right now could almost fool me into believing that you are a jealous boyfriend.” 

Tinsley didn’t mean to choke on whiskey but who could blame him. He was coughing violently, beating his own chest and he could feel his eyes watering. Him? Jealous? Please, what was next? Her telling him that ghosts existed? 

“I’m— I’m not jealous.” His throat burned like shit and he grimaced. 

“Sure you aren’t, detective Tinsley. Then I’m sure you don’t mind Ricky dancing with somebody else?” As if to prove her point, she redirected his attention to the smaller man who was smiling from ear to ear as he twirled the woman around. They looked like they were in perfect harmony, every movement practiced as if they had done nothing else their entire life. His stomach began to hurt and Tinsley looked away as his half empty glass became way more interesting all of a sudden. Lucy was laughing and Tinsley pouted. 

“It’s a good thing that he is dancing with Francesca then, detective. You probably don’t care but they are like siblings, she is pretty much part of the family.” 

Well, now Tinsley knew from whom Ricky had gotten his manipulative character. Lucy was playing him like a damn violin and here he was, unable to cut the strings she was using on him. 

“With all due respect, Mrs. Goldsworth, you are a wolf in sheep's clothes. You know how to pack a punch.” 

She rubbed his shoulder and took a sip from her drink, her eyes sharp. The more time Tinsley spent with her, the more he could see the resemblance to Ricky. The mayoress meant danger in the most elegant way. 

“Compliments will only take you so far, Mr. Tinsley. But I appreciate it. Just like how I appreciate the poetry anthology you got me. I am quite surprised, I must say. I did not expect you to be a man of culture.” 

Tinsley merely shrugged. “Truth be told, I was never really able to get behind those poems. Might as well give it to somebody who would value them.” 

His eyes absently moved back towards Ricky and Tinsley smiled softly. The knowledge that this Francesca wasn’t interested in Ricky calmed him down, even though he would never admit it. Their gazes met for just a moment and Ricky’s grin turned into something softer. 

God, just what was wrong with Tinsley?

“He is like his father.” Lucy suddenly said, pulling the detective out of his thoughts. “I wish Richard had been given more time with him. Federico was a great man and an even greater father. He was taken from us too soon.” She shook her head and Tinsley didn’t dare speak up. “After his death, Ricky hadn’t been the same. He grew distant and cold, an empty shell of what he used to be. It was heartbreaking to watch him drift away from us… The second I heard about Becky’s death I knew what was going on. He was mourning and he turned that sadness into vengeance. I should have stopped him but a part of me wanted those people to suffer for what they did to my husband. Does that make me a bad person, Tinsley?” 

She was watching him closely and Tinsley was reminded of the way Ricky had stared at him at their first meeting, a predator eyeing its prey. He shook his head and emptied his glass. “It makes you human.” 

Lucy seemed satisfied with his answer and continued. “Ricky loved his father. With all his heart. But that loss must have appeared like a weakness to him. He had loved someone so hard that once they were taken from him, he felt like a part of himself was missing. And I am the same, really. It has been more than a year but just the thought of moving on is incomprehensible to me. It seems impossible.” And Tinsley knew what she was talking about. God, he knew it all too well. Whether it was the alcohol or the trust she put in him he didn’t know, but Tinsley opened up.

“My parents were religious. They believed in God and marriage and the only acceptable love between a woman and a man. I loved them, I really did, but I knew early on that I couldn’t be myself around them. I just wasn’t allowed to… Nathalie and I were childhood friends and it only seemed logical to me that I should marry her when the time was right. I thought that my life could be good enough if I stayed with somebody I saw as family.” His smile turned bitter. Sad. “Obviously it didn’t end well. My wife left me, my parents disowned me and later they died… End of the story.” He played around with the empty glass, knew that Lucy was still listening. “Anyways, I get it when you talk about a void that you can’t get rid of. It feels as if you could never be happy again.” He shrugged. 

Lucy remained quiet for a long time and Tinsley wondered if he had said something wrong when she finally spoke up, her voice quiet.

“Does my son fill that void? Just a bit?”

Tinsley smiled. 

“He completes it whenever he’s around.”

* * *

Two days had passed since the birthday party. Two days in which Tinsley hadn’t seen Ricky. Maybe it was for the better. This little break allowed him to think about everything that had happened in the past weeks. Ricky, Aurum, Torrez… it was a lot to take in. He had come here to solve a case like any other and ended up with a family feud and a charismatic killer he might or might not like more than he cared to admit. Really, his life was a mess.

Tinsley had been in his office the whole day, had started looking into Roberto Torrez and his family’s agenda. The files had been surprisingly scarce for somebody who allegedly led a gambling ring and threatened people’s lives on a daily basis. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that at least one or two officers had been bought. People in this city seemed surprisingly cheap but then again corruption wasn’t limited to city names. It was an universal asshole. 

Stretching his arms, Tinsley listened to the satisfying sound of his bones snapping back into place. The police department was completely empty except for the handful of officers who were stuck with the night shift. The clock spoke of 10:32pm and Tinsley blinked in confusion. The hell? Last time he had checked the time it had only been 6:12pm. With a sigh the detective stood up and turned off the light in his office. He wasn’t paid enough to work through the night. 

The walk to the parking lot was a quiet one. No one was on the streets anymore and the sky was nothing but black with the occasional moon peeking out from between the clouds. It only took Tinsley a second to notice that something was wrong with his car the moment he saw it. He sighed in annoyance. It wasn’t the first time he had a flat tire but two? The ass of his car was practically sitting on the ground. 

“Fucking teenagers.” 

Sometimes he hated kids. Especially those who were in their puberty. ‘Fuck the police’ had been written on his car door once but he had caught the culprit in the act, had dragged him back home to his embarrassed and pissed parents. Hostility was nothing new to Tinsley, if anything it was just bothersome. He ran a hand through his hair and began walking. This was a problem for future Tinsley. 

At least the night was pleasant enough. The breeze of cold air helped Tinsley clear his head and his hands were buried in the cozy warmth of his coat. He didn’t mind walking, especially not after spending a day caged in a little office. Tinsley loved his job but he preferred the practical side over the paperwork. Go figure. 

He was approximately 3 minutes away from his apartment when he noticed the shadow. At first Tinsley had waved it off as another pedestrian following the same route as him but after he had crossed streets twice and the person was still behind him? Yeah, that was suspicious. The detective picked up his pace and cursed himself for leaving his gun at home. He had known he would be stuck in the office so he hadn’t bothered with his weapon. What should he have protected himself from, a paper cut? With a deep breath Tinsley forced his nerves to calm down and he eyed his route. There. 

Tinsley jumped into the next alley, wanting to throw his pursuer off their rhythm. As expected a person came running around the corner just seconds after him and the detective used the moment to take a big swing, aiming for the other’s stomach. The second his fist collided with the other, a shot rang through the air. He was face to face with his pursuer now and with surprise Tinsley had to notice that he had seen those eyes before. It was the woman from the hospital, the one who had watched him on his way outside. Gosh, he had been stupid. Dr. Fear had told him that he was being watched and here Tinsley was, openly waving around his search for Roberto Torrez. 

The second thing Tinsley noticed was the exploding pain in his left arm. He knew what it was like to be shot but really? He would never get used to the fucking agony. His muscles screamed at him as the ache pulsated through his whole body but Tinsley bit through it. The woman was bent forward and the detective grabbed her by the hair, slamming her against the wall. He pinned her against it, his wounded arm pressing down on her throat. Tinsley used his free hand to blindly reach for the gun and once he had a good hold on it, he took a step back and aimed at her head. His body was trembling but Tinsley gritted his teeth, blinking away the white spots clouding his vision. He must have looked like a maniac. Wild eyes, heavy breathing, a bloody arm and clenched jaw.

And yet the woman had the audacity to laugh at him as she nonchalantly wiped some blood off her lips. 

“We know who you are, detective. You don’t have the guts to shoot me.” 

Well, fuck. 

“Don’t tempt me.” Tinsley growled, his voice dangerously calm. He readjusted his stance and supported the firearm with his hurt hand. “Who sent you?”

She didn’t bother answering but the ring she was wearing spoke volumes. 

“This is your last warning, detective. Leave this city or he will come for you.”

With a sway of her hips the woman left the alley, not even bothering to look back at him. He hated it, hated himself for being too weak to take the finishing blow. Ricky wouldn’t have hesitated. Ricky was strong. 

Pocketing the gun, Tinsley finally took a look at his arm. It seemed to have been a clear shot and the detective was lucky the woman hadn’t hit anything life threatening. Holding onto his arm, Tinsley thanked the adrenaline rush for numbing most of his pain. He dragged himself out of the alley and continued on his way home. It was not only closer but also safe from any other crazy Torrez followers. He could treat the wound just fine. 

  
  


It took him an embarrassing amount of time until the key fit into the door. To his credit, his body was a shaking mess. Exhaustion and pain had finally settled into his muscles and Tinsley almost crawled into his apartment when fear once again creeped up within him. The lights were turned on and the detective knew for a fact that he had turned them off before leaving. 

It was just his fucking luck to escape one assassination attempt only to die anyways. He pulled out the stolen gun and leaned against his wall, listening closely for any movement. Sounds from the kitchen caught his attention and with a deep breath Tinsley turned around the corner, gun held high. 

Familiar eyes stared at him and Ricky stopped in his tracks as the bacon continued to sizzle in the pan. The smaller guy opened his mouth to say something but his eyes widened when they finally took in the state Tinsley was in. Without hesitation Ricky abandoned the food and hurried over to him, getting there just in time before the detective’s legs gave in. 

“Did you break into my apartment?” Tinsley mumbled but Ricky made it a point to ignore him and with their combined strength the detective was led to the living-room and onto the couch. A sigh escaped him when he was finally sitting but Tinsley couldn’t enjoy the moment when Ricky began to tear at his clothes, hurrying to get them off. A small smile appeared on his lips.

“Come on, Ricky. I was just shot, I deserve a little bit of foreplay.” 

That seemingly snapped the smaller guy out of his trance and his head moved up to meet brown eyes, revealing open concern and panic. Tinsley couldn’t help but snicker and he reached up with his healthy hand to cup Ricky’s face. 

“I promise I’m fine. Nothing important was hit, we just need to stop the bleeding.” Tinsley thought he had said the right thing when some tension left Ricky’s body and he moved with more agility knowing that the detective wasn’t about to faint. 

“Where is your first aid kit?” 

Pointing over to the bathroom, Tinsley watched as his friend left the room before returning with a red box in his hands. Ricky was quiet as he cut open the sleeve of Tinsley’s shirt and the detective hissed when the cloth was sticking to the already drying blood.

“What happened?”

Tinsley shrugged and allowed Ricky to clean the wound. 

“My tires were flat so I had to walk home. Got followed and then shot. That’s what I get for investigating Torrez.”

Ricky stopped in his movements and the detective eyed him, waiting for a reaction. He expected a satisfied grin, a snort, or maybe a ‘About Time’. But nothing came. All Ricky did was stare at him with a fear he hadn’t seen before. 

“You figured it out.” It wasn’t a question but Tinsley nodded anyways. Ricky’s touch was gentle as he continued the treatment. 

“I did. But I wasn’t as good as you thought. Fear pretty much revealed it to me, I only found out about the rings and mafia.” 

Ricky merely shooks his head and looked up again to reveal fond but determíned eyes. “You are better than I expected. Don’t devalue yourself, you are more than I asked for.” 

The alcohol took him by surprise and Tinsley quickly bit down on his hand as the wound was disinfected. It hurt like a bitch and for a moment the detective felt like he would pass out. Ricky was speaking to him with a calm voice but he couldn’t focus on that, head filled with the burning pain exploding. Tinsley was grunting, eyes closed and he didn’t know when his head ended up resting against Ricky’s shoulder but the hand in his hair felt nice. 

“I’m sorry, Charles…” And god, the way Ricky was whispering his name should be illegal. It was filled with so much emotion that it threatened to drown Tinsley. “You are in danger because of me. I knew you would be a thorn in Roberto’s eye but I never expected to… to worry so much.” 

It took him more effort than he expected but Tinsley leaned back, a teasing smile on his lips. “Now you are giving yourself too much credit, Ricky. I can fall headfirst into danger all by myself, I don’t need extra help. It’s not the first time that I was threatened, hell, even you threatened me. It’s part of the job description.” Ricky didn’t seem convinced and Tinsley decided to change the topic. 

“Why are you here, Ricky?”

He noticed the tension in the smaller guy’s shoulders, could see how he rebuilt those walls that kept on shielding him. Tinsley almost regretted his question but he needed to know. 

“I…” Ricky sighed with annoyance, probably not used to being at a loss of words. “It’s stupid. Really. It was just that you once said that you wanted someone to be there when you come home from work and I haven't seen you in a while so I thought ‘why the hell not’. I brought you some takeout from a restaurant I had visited earlier” he nodded over to the kitchen “But it grew cold while I waited. I wasn’t even sure if you would come home and I was getting hungry again so I decided to make myself some bacon, seeing as how your refrigerator doesn’t offer much else.” 

Now there was a lot to unpack but Tinsley had registered the most important piece of information: Ricky had waited for him. Ricky, the arrogant brat, had probably spent a few hours sitting in his apartment just to welcome him. The familiar warmth began to spread through his body and suddenly the wound was forgotten. Tinsley moved both his arms even as Ricky complained and the pain was worth the hug he pulled the other in. It was awkward, seeing as how Ricky had kneeled in front of him, but the detective couldn’t have cared less. He held the man close, breathed in the expensive cologne that he registered as Ricky. Hesitant arms wrapped around his waist and Tinsley only tightened his hug. He was crying. 

“Shit, Tinsley, are you hurting?” Ricky struggled in his embrace and Tinsley reluctantly allowed him to lean back enough so they would be face to face. He could see Ricky furrowing his brows and there it was again - the adorable pull at his nose. Without thinking Tinsley leaned forward and rested their foreheads together. 

“I’m happy.” he whispered. “I mean, you could have easily picked me up from work instead of breaking into my home but it’s so you I can’t even be mad. I appreciate it, Ricky…”

Their breaths were mixing, noses almost touching. They were both aware of the intimacy but neither leaned forward nor back. Staying where they were, Tinsley took the time he needed to calm himself. It had been a long day and this rollercoaster of emotion took its toll on him. Too soon Ricky removed himself and Tinsley quietly mourned the loss. 

“I will bring you a new shirt so you can get changed.”

Brown reopened and Tinsley stared down at his arm. Huh, he hadn’t even noticed Ricky bandaging it up. His shirt, however, was a mess. Cut open at the sleeve, it was torn and bloody all over. Combine that with his exhausted and dirty face and you had yourself the perfect killer. When Ricky returned, Tinsley stretched his arms out to show off his new revelation. 

“We could be partners in crime now.” 

It was probably a tasteless joke. Really, he shouldn’t be making light of the fact that Ricky was a murderer. But then again he shouldn’t have feelings for him either. Ricky huffed and shook his head, the hint of a smirk on his lips. Good, Tinsley preferred seeing him in a good mood.

“You would make a horrible criminal, Tinsley. One murder and they would catch you. And I wouldn’t bust your ass out of jail.” 

Tinsley pretended to be hurt, a hand resting over his heart. 

“You would sell me out, just like that?”

“I would sell you for a pair of socks.”

The smell of something burned interrupted their little bickering and Tinsley looked towards the kitchen, Ricky seemingly following his train of thoughts. “Shit.” Throwing the shirt at Tinsley, Ricky vanished into the kitchen and several curses could be heard before the man reappeared in the doorway, holding a pan with burned bacon. 

“Food poisoning, Ricky? And here I thought we got past you wanting to kill me.” 

He received a glare in return and watched with amusement as Ricky threw the pan into the trash, a disgusted look on his face. 

“So much about dinner…” 

Standing up, Tinsley shrugged the rest of his shirt off and grabbed the new one. It was manageable to put it on both arms but the buttons were a struggle. 

“Remember the time I doubted your ability to make coffee? I should have added ‘horrible cook’ to the list.” 

Ricky was pouting. Really, it shouldn’t have been as endearing as it was but Tinsley knew by now that he was crushing on the other. There was no use denying it. He had it bad. His heartbeat only picked up its pace as the man crossed the distance to help with the buttons and Tinsley wondered if Ricky could hear his racing heart. 

“What did they look like? The one who shot you?” Ricky’s voice was distant and calm but Tinsley recognized the hard edge to the words. Whether the smaller guy was aware of it or not, he began to drift away from Tinsley. Reaching out, Tinsley stopped Ricky’s hands and took them into his own. He couldn’t let Ricky slip away.

“I won’t tell you.” his voice was soft but the way Ricky’s head snapped up made him wonder if his words had cut the other. Growing angry, Ricky tried to pull his hands away but Tinsley didn’t let go.

“What is wrong with you? Are you stupid? You were shot, Tinsley, there is no way in hell the person gets away with it.” 

“And they won’t.” Tinsley interrupted before Ricky could lose himself in his anger. “But I don’t want you to kill them. You said it, I was the one who was shot so it should be my call to decide the next action. They will pay for it but I will do it my way.”

Ricky didn’t seem convinced, brows furrowed as his face turned into a grimasse. “The law does shit for you, it couldn’t protect you from being shot. My way is the only one that can reassure me that this won’t happen again.”

It took a moment to realize what Ricky had said but when it clicked, Tinsley felt himself melt. In his own crazy way Ricky had just admitted that he cared for him. That he cared enough to protect Tinsley. 

“You would kill for me?” 

And Ricky answered without missing a beat. “Of course I would.” He looked irritated, as if he couldn’t understand Tinsley’s doubts. “You are mine, Charles. In what way, I don’t know. You may be my acquaintance. My enemy. My boyfriend. Whatever you are does not change the fact that you are mine. And I won’t let Torrez or anybody else touch what’s mine.” 

He kissed Ricky. It wasn’t passionate or desperate. Rather, it was gentle, almost trying. Tinsley hadn’t even realized he had leaned in until their lips had met but he wasn’t stopping. He didn’t know how else to express the love he felt in that moment. After the initial surprise Ricky finally returned the kiss and god, it was indescribable. Tinsley would lie if he said he had never imagined doing this but now that it was actually happening, nothing could be compared. 

They reluctantly parted and Tinsley gasped for air, his cheeks a warm red. He smiled softly at Ricky and licked his lips.

“I will tell you what, Goldsworth. I will give you a part of me but only if you return the favor. I don’t want this, whatever it is, to be unbalanced. If I give myself to you then I want you to do the same… No games, no tricks. Be mine, Ricky.” 

Ricky stared at him and it felt like an eternity. He seemed to be looking for something and Tinsley noticed how Ricky let his guard down. It was only a small part of the huge wall but for Ricky to allow him even just a glance into his real self spoke volumes. 

“Yours, Charles. I don’t know how much I can give you but…”

“It will be more than enough.” To emphasize his point, Tinsley placed a kiss on Ricky’s forehead. Neither of them was sure what they were or where to go from there but those were worries for the next morning. What was important was that Ricky was here with him. 

Sitting back onto the couch, Tinsley pulled Ricky over to sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around the other’s waist and simply enjoyed their shared warmth. 

“Richard Goldsworth. Golden boy, model, brat.” He underlined each point with a kiss. A peck on the nose, a brush on the cheek. “Mine.” And this time it was Ricky who initiated the kiss and Tinsley welcomed him with open arms.


	12. Ricky

Ricky was happy. Tinsley was different from anyone he had ever been with and Ricky loved everything about their situation. The kisses they shared were slow, almost lazy and testing. It was nothing like the passionate bites he had exchanged with countless lovers. There was no rush and no goal to achieve. Being together and feeling Tinsley’s warmth was all he wanted in that moment. He had never felt like this before. It was foreign but that bubbling heat quickly became a sensation he grew addicted to. 

Who would have thought that cuddling could be that nice?

Ricky was currently leaning his head against Tinsley’s shoulders, eyes fixated on the differences between their hands. He lazily pulled at the detective’s fingers, still sitting on the other’s lap. 

“You have sausage fingers.” he mumbled and Ricky could not only hear but also feel the chuckle he got in return. 

“I will take my sausage fingers over your tiny ones any day.”

God, he loved their bickering. Tinsley was the only one outside his family who actually talked to him without fear or respect. He felt like a normal person around the detective, as if their statuses were non existent. Tinsley managed to make him feel special unlike anyone else had ever done. To Tinsley Ricky wasn’t just a pretty face, a killer, or the rich son of the mayor. No, Tinsley saw him for what he was, all flaws included. And knowing that the other man was still around regardless those quirks? It was endearing.

“You are the second person who comments on my fingers… Do you all have a vendetta against them?”

With a grin Tinsley lifted their joined hands and kissed Ricky’s knuckles, causing his heart to jump.

“It’s not our fault you have inherited the genetics of all small people in the world.”

“I’m not small, you just stole the legs of bigfoot.” 

That earned him a raised brow. 

“Shut up, bigfoot is real.” 

God, Ricky wanted to wipe that shit eating grin off Tinsley’s face. Infact, he could do so. Before Tinsley got the chance to mock him for his believes, Ricky leaned up and kissed the asshole, not giving him a chance to utter a single word. 

“No matter how much I would enjoy showing you the error of your ways, I think it is really time we hit the sack. It’s already 2 in the morning.” To emphasize his point, Tinsley nodded over to the clock and shit, was it really that late already? 

Reluctantly, Ricky climbed off the lap and stood up, straightening his wrinkled shirt. He didn’t feel like going home but the detective had a point. He sighed and began looking for his jacket when a hand grabbed his wrist. 

“Stay.”

It wasn’t a question. It wasn’t an order. But Ricky could feel relief wash over him. He could only nod and watch as Tinsley visibly relaxed. Guess they were both not ready to part just yet. 

His hunger forgotten, Ricky followed the detective into the bedroom. It was rather scarce. No decorations, no color. It was empty except for a double bed and a wardrobe. Ricky awkwardly stood around as Tinsley rummaged through his closet until he pulled forth a shirt that was obviously too big.

“You can wear this.” 

Ricky eyed the piece of cloth and hesitantly took it. It was cheap and the material didn’t feel as nice as what he usually wore but it would have to do for a night. Shrugging his own shirt off, Ricky stripped down to his underwear when he heard a cough from the other side of the room. He was confused until he saw Tinsley’s reddening face and while his smile was teasing, Ricky found it endearing that the other tried to cover his eyes. 

“What’s wrong, Charles?” Purring the name, Ricky closed their distance and watched in amusement as the detective began to fidget. Embarrassment looked good on Tinsley. 

“You are the devil.” Tinsley mumbled but still he reached out to trace Ricky’s collarbone, causing a shiver to run down his spine. It wasn’t sexual. Oddly enough Ricky felt as if the other simply wanted to map out his body, memorizing the moment. 

“So I’ve been told.” 

Ricky took the wandering hand and placed it onto his cheek, leaning into the touch. He looked up at Tinsley with fondness and kissed the other’s palm. 

“You are peculiar, Charles.”

“Is that a bad thing?” 

Ricky smiled. “No, it’s not.” He allowed the other to change as well and once he got the new shirt on, Ricky felt a tiny bit ridiculous. The sleeves were too long and it looked more like a dress than anything else. 

He could see the amusement in those beautiful brown eyes. “Not a word, detective.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” 

Together they climbed into the bed and Tinsley turned off the lamp, bathing them in complete darkness. It was weird, to say the least. No matter how many men Ricky had taken to bed not once did his partner stay after they had been done. He had never been one to cuddle after sex, it was merely pleasure with no strings attached. But lying down with another person with no intimate intentions? Falling asleep next to a _detective_ out of all things? This was new. A small voice in the back of Ricky’s head scolded him for getting so close to someone else. Just when did he slip up and allowed Tinsley to get so important to him? And worst of all was the possibility of Tinsley’s timely death. Ricky had put a huge target on his head. If the detective were to be killed, it would be his fault and Ricky was scared of how much that thought pained him. His breathing picked up and he curled into himself, overtaken by the sudden fear. 

Through the darkness of his own thoughts Ricky could distantly hear a voice. Tinsley. Tinsley was calling his name and he clung to the soothing tone the other used. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. Calm down, you’re fine. There is no reason to cry.”

Cry? Was Ricky crying? He reached up and truth be told, his face was wet with salty tears. He looked up and even though he couldn’t see Tinsley’s eyes, he could make out the other’s face. It helped grounding him and he allowed warm hands to wipe the tears away. 

“Just what are you doing to me?” Ricky whispered, his voice hoarse. Tinsley didn’t reply and simply pulled him into his arms, seemingly determined to protect Ricky from whatever was bothering him. The last time Ricky had felt this small and vulnerable had been on the funeral of his father and he buried his head in Tinsley’s neck, not wanting to think at all. 

It took a long time but he finally fell asleep surrounded by warmth, the detective’s words a constant companion. 

* * *

There were several things Ricky noticed upon waking up. 

First, he wasn’t in his room. There were no satin pillows and the scent wasn’t his own. 

Second, he felt well rested. A fact that surprised him. Since his father’s death he hadn’t slept well and if he didn’t pass out from exhaustion it was rare that he got a good night’s sleep. 

Third, wherever he was, it was _loud_. There seemed to be streets just outside the window and Ricky hated hearing the turmoil of a city so close to his sleeping place. He wanted to sleep in peace, not listen to countless of cars honking their horns. 

Fourth, he was not alone. While Ricky’s eyes were still closed, there was a foreign arm wrapped around his waist. He could hear slow breathing behind him and felt it hot on his neck. For a few seconds RIcky tensed up before a sleepy voice mumbled something into his ear. 

“Think quietly, ‘m tryin to sleep.”  
  


Tinsley. Tinsley was the one hugging him. The events of yesterday came crashing down and Ricky suddenly remembered where he was and why. He absently melted back into the hug and shivered when a kiss was pressed to his throat. 

“You always this stiff in the morning?” 

“Why, you interested?” 

Tinsley snorted and fuck, that sound shouldn’t be as endearing as it was. Ricky finally turned around to face the detective. Sleepy eyes were wrinkled with amusement and if the man thought that Tinsley had bed hair before, he hadn’t seen him like this. That brown hair seemed to defy gravity and Ricky reached out to run his hand through it. 

“Good morning, handsome.” Ricky mockingly said.

Leaning in, Ricky wanted to steal a quick kiss but he pulled back in the last second, nose scrunching. Tinsley looked at him with hurt but Ricky simply pushed the other’s face away. 

“Bad breath. My face won’t get anywhere near yours until you brushed your damn teeth.”

It took him a second but the detective started laughing, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“I’m so sorry I don’t have a mint lying around, Your Majesty. But frankly… I don’t care.” Tinsley used his good arm for support as he loomed over Ricky and the smaller guy didn’t have time to react when his friend leaned down, already blowing raspberries onto his skin. The yell that left him was shrill and Ricky desperately tried to push the taller man away but he was at a disadvantage. With tears in his eyes the man was laughing as he hit the other’s chest. 

“Give me a kiss!” Tinsley said in between but Ricky shook his head, still pushing at the other’s chest. “Never!” They fought for a few more minutes until Ricky finally had to give in, his sides hurting from laughing too much. He held his breath and pressed his lips against Tinsley's before pushing him away, ignoring the chuckle he got in return.

“You’re the worst.” the smaller one panted and made it a point to wipe his mouth.

They finally got up together and Ricky changed back into his clothes from the past day while Tinsley prepared coffee. They sat down in the kitchen, neither of them saying anything for a while. Ricky was thankful for the silence. He needed time to think about everything that was going on. While he personally enjoyed being with Tinsley there were only so many hours they could play pretend before the real life would catch up to them. The harsh truth was that both were in danger. Tinsley even more so. And while Ricky was thankful for them taking the next step it also meant that things would be more complicated from then on. Their moral compasses were too different. 

“What are we going to do?” 

Tinsley merely shrugged his shoulders and it seemed as if he dreaded this conversation as much as Ricky had. 

“I told you already, I’m looking into Torrez and his illegal actions. Once I have enough evidence gathered I can file a lawsuit against him and hopefully he will end up behind bars.” There was a certain edge to Tinsley’s voice and Ricky already hated the direction this was going into. He shook his head and tightened the hold on his mug. 

“Torrez has enough money and lawyers to get himself out of this, hell, he controls half of the city easily. Even if you were to succeed in arresting him, he would easily buy his freedom. A cockroach like him can only be eliminated one way. You are an idiot if you think the law could handle him.” 

“We have to at least try!” Tinsley raised his voice and Ricky gritted his teeth. He was close to his limit already but he tried to hold on. “You can’t just walk around and kill everyone you have a problem with, Ricky! There are laws and rules for a reason! If you just go ahead and kill him you would be no bett—”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence!” Slamming his fist onto the table, Ricky stood up and glared at Tinsley. “I am nothing like that fucking rat! He used close friends to kill my father, he is after my mother and now he almost fucking killed you! He is the scum of this earth and I have never killed somebody innocent!” 

“Oh, you haven’t?” Tinsley got up as well and he pointed his finger at Ricky. “What about Anthony? Father Jones? I read the files, I saw the damn photos, Ricky! You didn’t just kill them, you took a fucking pleasure in murdering them slowly!”

“They were _not_ innocent!” Ricky hated how his voice cracked. “They willingly worked for that cockroach and it’s because of them that my father is gone! They all killed him, they fucking deserved everything I did!” 

“No, they didn’t. They are tools, Ricky, why is that so hard for you to understand? They are as much victims of circumstances as you are, and you do exactly what Torrez does! You get down on his level and if you don’t stop this rampage I will be forced to—”

“To what, huh? Arrest me? Rat me out to fucking McClintock? Put me in a cell next to Torrez?!” Ricky laughed but it was as bitter as he felt. God, he was a fucking idiot for believing this could actually work. Tinsley’s silence spoke volumes and Ricky shook his head, seeing red. 

“I’m just a fucking criminal to you, aren’t I? Come on, tell me you are fucking playing with me in order to get me to slip up. Two killers one stone. I bet you would get a nice big promotion out of arresting Aurum.” Ricky snarled, holding out his wrists to the detective. Tinsley looked at him with an endless sadness but the man couldn’t allow himself to crack. Not if he could hide behind his anger. 

Remaining quiet, Tinsley sat down again and offered his hand to Ricky, palm facing upwards. It was an offer and Ricky debated just leaving right there and never coming back. It would be the smart choice. 

He took Tinsley’s hand and allowed the detective to pull him onto his lap, hands soon cupping his face. 

“I’m sorry.” Tinsley mumbled and his eyes held nothing but honesty. “You are so much more, Ricky. Please believe me.” And Ricky nodded, not trusting his voice. “We will figure something out. Together.” Wanting to trust Tinsley, Ricky leaned his forehead against the other’s and sighed in exhaustion. 

“But first there is somewhere I want to go with you.” 

“And where would that be?” Ricky asked, eyes closed. 

“I want to visit your father’s grave.”


	13. Tinsley

Contrary to popular believe, graveyards were a great dating spot. It was quiet, you were surrounded by nature, and there were no annoying journalists who wanted an interview for their front page. Tinsley could almost enjoy holding hands with Ricky and simply walking around if it wasn’t for his friend’s obvious tension. He hadn’t told Ricky the reason why he had wanted to come here and the closer they got, the more Tinsley wondered if his idea was any good. His theory was a dangerous one and if he was wrong it would quickly backfire. But if there was just a small chance that he could help Ricky feel better than the detective was ready to throw his hand into the fire. 

Tinsley had bought two roses on their way to the graveyard and even though Ricky had mocked him, it had felt right to bring a small gift. The smaller man was quiet and Tinsley couldn’t hold it against him. He let the other lead him through the different rows until they finally came to a stop. Federico’s grave was beautiful. The gravestone was made from marble and silver numbers had been engraved. Different flower vases decorated the with grass overgrown grave and Tinsley was relieved to see that people still seemed to care about their former mayor. He placed the two roses on the ground and moved to stand behind Ricky, his arms holding him in an embrace. 

“Why are we here?” Those were the first words Ricky had said since they had stepped out of the car. 

“Because you are angry, Ricky. You are keeping so much built up anger in you that it’s destroying you. You need to vent.” 

“I don’t understand.” Tinsley didn’t have to see Ricky’s face to know that he was furrowing his brows. 

_ Well, here goes nothing.  _

“You are angry at your father, Ricky. I want you to yell at him and tell him everything that you never dared to say.” 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Ricky attempted to turn around but Tinsley strengthened his hold, preventing his friend from leaving. Ricky began to struggle but the detective didn’t move, didn’t allow him to run away once again. 

“Let go, Tinsley! It’s not funny!” Panic began to rise in Ricky’s voice but Tinsley refused. 

“Tell him, Ricky.” 

“There is nothing to say! Let me go!”

“Not until you talked to him!” It was getting harder and harder to hold Ricky back. He was pushing against Tinsley, kicked and squirmed but no matter how much he struggled, the arms didn’t let go. 

“What do you want to hear, Tinsley?! That he fucking abandoned us? That he was a fucking idiot for ever believing that Roberto could change?! He damn well knew that Torrez was expanding his territory and he did shit about it! He didn’t even put up a fucking fight when he grew sick, he just fucking died with no care in the world! My father was so loved by the city and everyone mourned him as if they knew him! They spoke so highly of him on the funeral and I had to stop myself from punching them. They didn’t fucking know my father. He was a coward, he just… died and left us alone. He destroyed mother. She cried every goddamn night and was left alone to pick up the pieces… She was forced into taking up his job. My mother was an artist, all she wanted was to draw. But now she hasn’t picked up a fucking brush since he abandoned us. She threw her art utensils away, Tinsley. She overworks herself and stays in the office until late so she doesn’t have to be at home…” Ricky became limp in his arms and Tinsley loosened his hold. It took everything he had not to join Ricky in crying and he simply held his friend as he continued, voice hoarse and quiet. “We loved him so fucking much and he just left us. He tore us apart and broke us for what, a happy life in heaven? I hate him, Charles… I fucking hate him so much… How dare he just leave us with this burden. He could have fought, he could have stopped Torrez before it was too late. But he watched and hoped for the best…” Falling to his knees, Ricky bore his fingers into Tinsley’s arm for support. The detective was kneeling behind him, face buried in Ricky’s neck. “Because of him I never wanted to find love… This true love destroyed my mother and I don’t want to end up like her. I don’t want to be empty, Charles… I don’t want to hate him but I can’t stop…” 

They sat in silence and Tinsley listened to Ricky’s uneven breath. He was shaking and crying, and the detective let him. It seemed like Ricky had never had the time to mourn and Tinsley knew how much buried emotions could hurt. He had been the same. Tinsley had wanted to cry over his parents death but the fury he had felt over them disowning him had always been there right under the surface. It had boiled in secret until he had released it all by tearing his childhood home down. Plates and pictures had been broken before he had sold it with no hesitation. And truly, Tinsley had felt better after dealing with the pain his way.

“How did you know…?” Ricky whispered, voice unsure. Tinsley shrugged and placed a gentle kiss onto the other’s neck. “I was the same after I lost my parents. I was angry at them but didn’t want to admit it. It doesn’t make you a bad person, Ricky. Sometimes being angry is just easier than mourning. But eventually you will hurt people who don’t deserve it.”

There was no need to specify anything. The names remained unspoken but Ricky must have understood that he was hinting at Anthony and the others. 

“You are angry, Ricky. Let me help you direct it at the one who deserves it.” 

Dark eyes stared up at him over the shoulder and Tinsley licked his lips. “Give me a week or two to work on his case. If I can’t find evidence or deem it impossible then I will let you do as you please. But if possible I want to stop the blood spilling. Enough harm has been done, by every party.” Ricky was eyeing him for a long time before he sighed, his head resting against Tinsley’s shoulder. 

“It’s annoying how I can’t say no to you.” 

He smiled. “It’s a mutual feeling.”

* * *

Tinsley had a tight schedule. How he was supposed to expose a skilled gangster boss was beyond him. But Ricky had given him a limited chance and the detective would be doomed if he wouldn’t at least try solving the case.

There were a few factors that were already in his way though. First of all, there were no archived records of Roberto Torrez’ wrong doings. At least no public ones. Whoever Torrez paid to keep his sleeve clean was doing a damn good job and it pissed Tinsley off. Nothing could ever be easy in his profession. Secondly, the city was corrupted. To what percentage he didn’t know but knowing that a handful of officers were bribed was already bad enough. Tinsley couldn’t trust anyone and the more people got involved, the more likely it was that Torrez heard about his plans. He had to stay incognito and keep the information to a limited group of people. Which brought him to his next dilemma: assembling a trustworthy team. 

Tinsley hadn’t lived in Chicago for long enough to know whom he could trust. There were the few obvious choices. Namely, Holly Horsely and Ricky. Fear was a possible candidate but even though the doctor seemed to remain neutral, Tinsley doubted he would endanger himself willingly. Then there was Banjo. He was a different case. While Tinsley was 100% sure that a handful of officers worked for the other team, he wasn’t sure about McClintock. Banjo seemed like an honest guy who wouldn’t be easily bribed but uncertainty was enough to rule him out. 

That left Tinsley with an unlikable trio. It sounded like a bad joke. ‘A detective, a lawyer, and a killer entered a bar…’ 

Tapping his fingers on the table, Tinsley sighed and reached for his mug. He grimaced when it turned out to be empty and with a heavy exhale the detective left his office to refill what he considered dinner. The sound of a familiar voice caught his attention and Tinsley came to a stop in the middle of the police department, watched with narrowed eyes as Ricky was sitting on an officer’s table. The smaller guy was laughing at something and Tinsley’s hold on the mug only tightened upon noticing the officer’s hand on Ricky’s knee. 

It was a stupid decision that he would regret eventually. But Tinsley blamed the knee-jerk reaction for his next doing. He slammed the mug onto somebody’s table and walked over to Ricky, his eyes cold and determined. His friend wasn’t given a moment to acknowledge him before Tinsley kissed him hard in front of everyone, sending a clear signal. This wasn’t gentle or soft like any other time, it was passionate and possessive. The message was obvious and Tinsley counted it a victory when he heard Ricky whimper. Good. That was good. Parting slightly, the detective licked his lips and saw with satisfaction that Ricky’s pupils were dilated. He made it a point to glance at the officer still sitting at a table before he finally continued on his way to the kitchen. 

Tinsley wasn’t surprised when footsteps followed him and once the door was closed somewhere behind him, he was already turned around and pushed against the counter, hungry lips meeting his own. 

“I didn’t take you for the possessive kind.” Ricky gasped as he bit down on Tinsley’s lips, getting the entrance he wanted. 

“Didn’t take you for the cheating kind.” Tinsley returned with a growl as he swapped their positions, pinning Ricky against the counter. Arms wrapped around his neck and he was pulled down, their bodies touching. 

“He flirted with me, I didn’t do shit.” Ricky gasped as Tinsley moved on to kiss his neck, hands soon finding their way into his messy hair. The tug he received was causing him to shiver and the detective continued to kiss the skin until he was greeted by the collarbone. 

“No more flirting. You’re taken.” To emphasize his point, he bit down and sucked at the reddening skin, determined to leave a mark. Ricky was melting against him and the hitched breaths were music to him, especially when his name was mumbled. Tinsley eventually leaned back and took in his work before placing a soft kiss on Ricky’s forehead, a stark contrast to the passion he had felt just seconds before. 

“There we go.” He nodded to himself and abandoned his friend to pour some coffee into a new mug. Ricky glared at him but the effect fell flat. His hair was messier than before, clothes wrinkled and a red hickey was now decorating his collarbone. “You’re insufferable.” the smaller guy hissed but Tinsley could easily see that Ricky had enjoyed his little powerplay. 

“So to what do I owe this pleasure?” Tinsley leaned against the counter and took a sip, eyes moving down to the mark every so often. Ricky took a moment to fix his appearance and it didn’t go unnoticed that he unbuttoned his shirt a little to present the hickey. 

“I want you to move in with me.” 

Blinking slowly, Tinsley carefully placed the mug onto the counter and licked his lips before speaking up. “What the hell?” It was the smaller guy’s turn to look smug and Ricky closed the distance to wrap his arms around the detective’s neck. 

“Move in with me, Charles. Everything is already prepared, Mayor has arranged a guest room just for you and you would have your own bathroom as well. We just need to grab some of your clothes and belongings and you are good to go.”

The confusion must have been written all over his face and Ricky shook his head as if he was talking to a distracted child. “Torrez is after you, Charlie. He obviously knows where you live and it is too easy to stage an accident around your street. If you were to live at my place you would not only be safe but have all the needed documents around you. I can offer you money, information, and protection. You just need to give me permission.” 

And god did it sound alluring. There was nothing that kept him in his apartment and just the thought of being able to see Ricky whenever he wanted to? It was freaking tempting. 

“Delicious breakfast, a bed that doesn’t threaten to break with two people lying in it. Please, Charles. I’m not asking you to sleep in the same room as me if you want your privacy, I would feel calmer knowing you are safe and sound.” And the soft kiss Ricky placed on his lips sealed the deal. The detective wrapped his arms around the other and returned the affection before he buried his face in dark hair. 

“Fine, I will do it. I will move in with you.” 


	14. Ricky & Tinsley

Gathering Tinsley’s belongings was surprisingly easy. Really, at the end of the day they only filled two boxes with items and clothes. It was sad in a way but Ricky guessed that if you were somebody who travels around for your job you wouldn’t have a lot to carry around. He had shown Charles the manor and his new room in order to make sure he wouldn’t accidentally get lost and end up in his mother’s room while looking for the kitchen. Ricky had helped Tinsley unpack his stuff before they had decided on getting some dinner. The restaurant was one of his favourites and he ordered some fish for the two of them. Once the waiter left them alone, Ricky relaxed and leaned back. 

“How is your search going?” There was no beating around the bush, someone had to announce the elephant in the room. He watched Tinsley play around with his fork. 

“So far it’s a dead end. I believe you when you said that Torrez was involved in arms and alcohol traffic but there is nothing I can find. In the eyes of the law he is the purest citizen and it’s scaring me, to be honest. He must have some friends in pretty high positions if there are no tracks of him. To the city he doesn’t even have a damn job, how are we supposed to prove—” Tinsley suddenly stopped and his eyes widened, his open mouth soon turning into a grin. Ricky was taken aback by the sudden change and he leaned forward. 

“What is it? Please tell me you thought of something instead of losing it, Charles.”

The grin only widened and Ricky began to feel uneasy. 

“That is it, Ricky! That’s our fucking solution!” The customers around them began to stare and Ricky was quick to cover the detective’s mouth with his hand. “Keep it quiet, you idiot.” he hissed before pulling back. 

“Look, it’s so freaking easy and I didn’t see it. Torrez is _unemployed_ , Ricky. Do you know what that means??” And if there was ever a moment Ricky would compare his friend to an excited dog it was now. He only shook his head and urged Tinsley to continue.

“If Torrez is unemployed, how come he has such a great income? Hm?”

It finally clicked. 

“You want to arrest him for _tax fraud_?” 

Tinsley nodded. “I know he is a freaking asshole but there is no way we can lock him away for the murders and crimes he committed. We don’t have the evidence for that. But there must be records of every citizen and their taxes and that is something Torrez can’t get his hands on so easily. If we can follow the way of his money then we can get him. He could get up to 28 years for it, Ricky.” 

Usually Ricky would be more skeptical of a ridiculous idea like this but Tinsley’s excitement was addicting and the man found himself agreeing. For the first time a small bud of hope blossomed within his chest and he wondered if they could actually pull it off. 

“You’re insane, Charles.” he whispered but his grin mirrored the other’s. Their food was brought and Ricky absently thanked the waiter, his eyes never leaving Tinsley’s. 

Maybe they could actually pull this off. 

“So where do we start?” Ricky asked and the warm feeling in his body began to spread because they were in this together. They were partners and so much more. 

“We need to find somebody who knows their way around financials and is willing to help us out. They gotta work for the city and have access to private information…” Tinsley furrowed his brows and stared at the fish as if it held the answers to their questions. “The city is corrupted and I don’t know who we can trust. Hell, even the police department is filled with bribery. You and Holly are the only ones I know that are clean.” 

Eating his meal, Ricky thought for a short moment. “I can ask Fran. She works as my mother’s secretary so if anyone could point us in the right direction it’s her. She pretty much knows everyone who works in the town hall and around.” He sent Tinsley a small smile. “Besides, she is dying to meet you. Said she wanted to meet the guy who got away with calling me a brat.”

Tinsley shrugged his shoulders and grinned. “What can I say? Not even the big bad wolf can say no to this.” He gestured to his body with his fork and laughed when Ricky rolled his eyes. “You’re insufferable.”

“So I’ve been told.”

* * *

Ricky wasn’t nervous… Alright, maybe he was a bit nervous. Why, he wasn’t sure but the second they stepped into the town hall he tensed up. Francesca was like a sister to him and for whatever reason he wanted her to like Tinsley. It was odd, he had never cared about her approving of any lover but then again the detective wasn’t just a one night stand. Tinsley acted like an anchor and Ricky hadn’t felt this grounded in a long time. As if the taller man could sense his thoughts, Tinsley offered his hand and Ricky took it without hesitation. That was also something he had noticed. The detective never forced himself onto him, he would lean in for a kiss and wait a second, or hold his hand up with the palm facing upwards. Tinsley was considerate and gentle, he gave Ricky the space he needed but made sure that the offer was always present. He allowed Ricky to decide their pace. 

Fran was sitting at her usual table, telephone squeezed between her shoulder and head as she wrote something down. She seemed annoyed by whoever was on the other line but her fake smile game was on point as always. Ricky watched with amusement as she finally put the phone away, a small curse on her lips. He coughed to get her attention. 

“I’m sorry, Sir, but my break started 5 minutes ago. You can come back lat— Ricky?” Fran’s face brightened up and she quickly circled the table to pull him into a hug. It had been a few days since they had last seen each other and Ricky squeezed her softly with his free arm. The lack of hug finally made her pull back and she looked down to see that Ricky’s hand was already occupied. Following the arm, Ricky could easily see her realization and she sent him a sly glance before offering a hand to Tinsley.

“Detective.”

Tinsley seemed to hesitate and Ricky wondered what was going on in his head. Eventually the detective returned the handshake and he lightly squeezed Ricky’s hand. 

“Ms. Norris.” It earned him nothing but a snore and with a grin Fran punched his arm. “A friend of Ricky is a friend of mine. You can call me Fran, tall guy.” For a second all the amusement left her eyes and she stood on her tiptoes, face close to Tinsley’s. “But if you hurt him or break his heart then I will be your worst enemy. Understood?” Ricky’s heart squeezed and he could only appreciate his friend looking out for him, no matter how ridiculous it was. Tinsley quickly nodded and Fran seemed satisfied with his answer when she stepped back to give them their space. 

“We need your help, Fran.”

She studied him for a long time. “Okay, but not here. Follow me.” The woman placed a small sign onto the counter to signal that the table was unoccupied for a moment before she led the two men into an empty office. Ricky and Tinsley sat down, and Fran rummaged through a cupboard, pulling out a bag with her food. She took a seat and put her legs up on the table, gesturing for Ricky to move on. 

“Detective Tinsley had an idea on how we could arrest Torrez.” He wasn’t surprised when she raised her brows in surprise, her eyes moving back and forth between the men. “Wait, what happened to… ya know?” She moved her thumb over her throat and Ricky could see from the corner of his eye that Charles was flinching ever so slightly. “Yeah, well, plans change. We decided to try a legal approach first and if that doesn’t work then I can always… end it.” It was Ricky who offered his hand this time and after some hesitation Tinsley took it. In that moment he didn’t care about what Fran might be thinking, his friend felt uneasy and he wanted to help. 

“Are you sure, Ricky? Like, don’t get me wrong. I’m all for this peaceful approach but if you guys challenge Torrez then getting to him later would be almost impossible. If he sees you coming after him legally he could just leave the city and then it would be nearly impossible to find him again. This might be your only chance.”

And she was right. God, of course she was. This whole thing was playing on a chance and if they messed up, Torrez would strengthen his guard and protection. It might be their only shot and Ricky felt as if they were wearing a blindfold. It seemed ridiculous, arresting a drug dealer and murderer for tax fraud. A bullet through the head would be a final solution. No chance taking, no hoping. He could easily end it all himself. End what his father had been too weak to do. Ricky could erase the Torrez bloodline with a single pull of a trigger. 

The squeeze of his hand pulled the man out of his thoughts and he looked over to Charles. Those soft brown eyes looked at him with open-mindedness and Ricky knew right then that whatever he would decide on, Tinsley would stay with him. This man would follow him to hell and back. 

“I think it’s worth a shot, Francesca.” Charles said, his eyes not leaving Ricky’s. “If we manage to get him locked away he would lose everything. His money, his men, the loyalty. And once he is out again, he would have nothing. He doesn’t have the experience for real jobs and after so many years no men would return to him. Torrez would be at the bottom and eventually death would catch up to him anyways.”

“With all due respect, detective, this is not your war to fight. You joined one battle and think you can take out the big bad ruler by yourself? This isn’t your city, you’re an outsider to all of us. If anyone should make a decision it’s the Goldsworth and frankly you are not one of us, no matter how much Ricky might wish otherwise.” Words harsh, Fran and Tinsley stared at each other for a long moment before the detective got up from his seat. Ricky was about to protest when Charles kissed his knuckles and let go, the separation hurting him more than it should. “I will wait outside, Ricky. She has a point, this is your decision. I don’t want to influence you more than I already have. Take your time and consider both sides.” Tinsley squeezed his shoulder but Ricky didn’t turn around when he heard the door open and close. 

“Was that necessary, Fran?” he hissed under his breath. 

“Even Tinsley agrees with me, Ricky. You don’t notice it but since he has arrived you haven’t been the same. He is changing you.” And a small voice in the back of his mind agreed with Fran. It had been one of Ricky’s fears. He had never wanted to be changed by someone to fit their view. But even though he was confronted with that fear of his, Ricky felt at ease. 

“You are wrong, Fran. He isn’t changing me, I’m doing it myself. Charles has made it clear that he would stick around me no matter my mood and actions. He wasn’t scared of me, Fran. He showed me an attitude I had never seen in anyone. Even you held yourself back when my father died. You think I didn’t notice it? The way you would stand further away or flinch when I got louder? You were afraid of me and you had every right so. But Charles, he— he is insufferable. And he doesn’t leave me alone even if I’m about to explode. Fuck, Fran, he took me to father’s grave.” Her eyes widened. “I haven’t been there since the freaking funeral and he— he just took me to see him, brought some roses and then told me to fucking yell at his grave.” He reached up to run a hand through his combed hair, a habit he had seen Tinsley do whenever he felt nervous. “And I did… Look, I know that I’m different from before but I like it. I am happy, Fran.” Ricky’s voice turned into a whisper and he looked at her with no walls up. “Charles is doing a lot for me, even if he doesn’t realize it. And I want to give him something back. I can’t just take and take until he has nothing left to give. I want to return whatever I can. I am still the same but I— I want to be better. Tinsley is giving me the feeling that I can be so much more.” 

It became quiet between them and Ricky wondered if he had said too much. His heart was hurting and his breath was uneven. He had gotten himself worked up and the man was taken aback by the desire to defend Tinsley. He knew that everything he had said had been the truth and Ricky could only hope that Fran would accept him. 

She whistled lowly and leaned back in her chair, her head tilted. “You love him.” she mumbled in wonder. It wasn’t a question. And even if it had been one, Ricky wasn’t sure if he would have denied it. He didn’t know what he felt for the detective but it was a form of caring that was deeply rooted within himself. Ricky wasn’t going to name that feeling, not yet at least. 

“Do you trust him, Ricky?” 

It seemed like a ridiculous question after everything he had said but the man nodded anyways. “As much as I trust you or mother.” 

That seemed to do it for Fran. With a sigh, she changed into a more serious position and intertwined her hands. 

“Tell me about your plan to catch Torrez.”

* * *

Tinsley was nervous. He would be lying if he said otherwise. Walking up and down the hall, he glanced towards the office every so often. Ricky and Francesca were taking their time and Tinsley feared what their outcome would be. It was obvious that the woman was not against killing Torrez and Tinsley almost found it unfair that she could talk in on Ricky without him being allowed to defend his own position. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, lightly tugging at some strands. 

He trusted Ricky. More than he should in a job like his but Tinsley couldn’t change his feelings. There was only hoping that his friend made the right choice. 

“Charles…” Tinsley spun on his heel, not having noticed the door opening. Ricky looked at him with a neutral expression and the detective could feel his heart skip a beat. Had he lost? He took the offered hand and followed the man back into the office, Francesca’s expression as guarded as Ricky’s. He began to hate this family. 

The secretary shoved a file towards him and Tinsley eyed it before skipping through the pages. “Who the hell is Cedric Gecker?” He looked confused towards Ricky who only bit his lip. 

“A newbie. He moved here half a year ago and everyone sees him as a useless apprentice.” Francesca said nonchalantly. “However, he is actually one of our new accountant officers and the best man I can offer you when it comes to tax fraud.” 

A second passed. 

“Wait, you two decided on...?” Tinsley’s eyes widened and he couldn’t help but reach out for Ricky’s face to pull him into a surprise kiss. He felt relieved and his heart full when he felt Ricky laugh against his lips.

“Anyways.” Francesca continued. “He may seem quite young and inexperienced with his 19 years but Lucy chose him for a reason. He is quite smart and everyone underestimating him could be to your advantage. Roberto Torrez would never think that somebody like Cedric could be a danger to him.” Tinsley forced himself to look away from Ricky so he could send the woman a grateful smile. “Thank you, Francesca. I know this isn’t your preferred method but I will do everything I can to show you that you didn’t make a mistake.” Tinsley knew that his friend was watching him and he wondered if that was pride Ricky was radiating. 

“How can we contact him?” 

“I’ve already called him up. You two will meet him tomorrow at 2pm in the café down the road. Ricky knows which one I mean. I chose an informal meeting spot so it shouldn’t be obvious. I told him to act normal but I need to warn you two… He may be smart but when it comes to life outside numbers he is a mess.” 

Taking Ricky’s hand into his own, Tinsley looked over and saw dark staring right back. Maybe they could actually do this.


	15. Ricky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warning: NSFW in the form of handjobs (nothing more)
> 
> This chapter is about Tinsley and Ricky taking the next step in their relationship and spending a night together. While they do not go all the way, I still want to speak out a warning.
> 
> If you feel uncomfortable with this kind of content then please skip the chapter. Nothing plot relevant happens so you won't miss anything. 
> 
> Take care and thank you for understanding.

Even though he had offered Tinsley his own new room, they still found themselves sharing Ricky’s bed. The lamp had only been turned off and an arm already wrapped around his waist, pulling him against a warm chest. Ricky’s heart was beating loudly and he intertwined his hand with Tinsley’s, still not used to this form of affection. 

“Thank you.” Tinsley mumbled, his face buried in Ricky’s neck. His hot breath only caused the man to shiver and Ricky licked his lips. “For what?” 

“For trusting me.” And it was such an earnest answer, filled with fondness Ricky couldn’t start to comprehend. He turned around, urged by the need to see Tinsley. The faint light of the moon illuminated the man in just the right places and Ricky couldn’t help but stare. Charles was beautiful, inside and out. He carried himself with confidence and there was a softness to his eyes that never left. In his own way Tinsley was the kindest person Ricky had ever met and he wondered just what he did to deserve someone like him. Ricky was a sinner in so many ways and yet he had ended up with an angel wearing bad cologne and moth ridden clothes. 

Leaning in, Ricky kissed Tinsley. It was all he could do to even remotely get close to expressing his emotions and Fran’s words echoed somewhere in the back of his head.  _ You love him _ . Was it love that he felt? He didn’t know and frankly, he didn’t care about labeling himself or his emotions. He felt what he felt and it was an intoxicating happiness.

Tinsley returned the kiss and fuck, Ricky’s mind was spinning. Charles was everywhere. His scent, his arms, his mouth. It was all Ricky could focus on and when Tinsley actually moved to loom above him, brown eyes dilated and fixated on him? Yeah, that was probably the hottest thing Ricky has ever seen. He reached up and buried his hands in that messy looking hair, pulling the detective back down for another kiss. It was hungrier this time and Ricky gasped when Tinsley licked his lips, asking for entrance. 

Ricky enjoyed being in control. He enjoyed seeing lovers on their knees, staring up at him for a change. But Tinsley’s show of possession left him weak. A hand sneaked under his shirt and even though Charles was only touching him with the tip of his fingers, it already felt too much. The lips on his began to kiss their way down to his collarbone and Ricky could swear that he heard a low chuckle when he whimpered. 

“Fucking ass.” Ricky mockingly pulled at Tinsley’s hair to get him back when he noticed the other shivering. Oh.  _ Oh.  _ Now that was interesting… He experimentally tugged again and Tinsley only confirmed his suspicions with another shudder. “Who is the asshole now?” Tinsley whispered and Ricky only laughed, gesturing for his friend to come up again. Curious brown looked at him and Ricky took a deep breath.

“Are you comfortable, Charles? I don’t expect anything of you, don’t push yourself for me.” 

It seemed to take the detective a few seconds to understand what he was implying but when Tinsley finally got it, his eyes softened even more. He placed a lingering kiss on Ricky’s forehead and the man realized that he had never felt this loved before. Of course, Fran and his mother loved him but this was different. And Ricky wanted to never let go of it. 

“I’m sure, Ricky. I’ve never been this sure in my life.”

There were so many things Ricky wanted to say and yet no words in the world would be enough. He felt overwhelmed by the wave of emotions but he wanted to lose himself together with Charles. Charles, who was still looking at him as if he was the most important thing on the earth and in that moment Ricky believed him. He felt powerful and vulnerable in the best way possible and it was all thanks to the man still looming over him. 

Ricky kissed him. Kissed him as if he was the last glass of water, as if he couldn’t live without him. His hands wrapped around Tinsley’s neck and he felt those familiar fingers once again move underneath his shirt, exploring his heated skin. He bit and licked, whimpered and shuddered when Tinsley finally tugged at his shirt. He pushed the taller man back and sat up, their lips not separating as he began to unbutton his clothes. Charles was quick to join him and soon enough did their shirts end up somewhere on the ground. Ricky didn’t hesitate to touch Tinsley’s chest and that delicious mouth moved back to his collarbone, already leaving marks. 

He had been with many lovers before but never had he allowed anyone to mark him. Back then Ricky had disliked the idea of belonging to someone, to be marked by them like some sort of prize. But with Tinsley it was different. To Charles he wasn’t a trophy to be shown around, he wasn’t the jackpot under the celebrities. They were just themselves. Ricky Goldsworth and Charles C. Tinsley. Nothing more and nothing less. With Tinsley it felt all so new and Ricky actually found himself feeling embarrassed. His usual confidence in bed had been replaced with a thrilling nervousness and Ricky knew what was different. 

He had only ever fucked but this? This was making love. 

Ricky was pulled back to the present when teasing fingers circled the lower half of his stomach. Dilated brown looked at him with anticipation and he could only nod, not trusting his voice. Tinsley took his time removing the man’s underwear and Ricky almost had half a mind to call him out for being slow. But then there was a coldness followed by a hand around his member and fuck, it had been too long since anybody had touched him there. Ricky arched his back, a whimper escaping him. Tinsley looked concerned for a second before he experimentally moved his hand and Ricky melted into the touch. 

“Are you okay?” If Ricky hadn’t been so high on emotions he would have laughed. Leave it to Charles being concerned while literally giving a handjob. “I won’t be if you don’t speed up. Fucking hell, Charlie, I’m not made of paper.” His reply only earned him a chuckle but Tinsley followed his demands. The hand moved faster and with anybody else Ricky would be embarrassed for leaking so much. 

“You are beautiful.” Charles whispered against his lips and Ricky believed him. He let himself moan, his fingers digging into Tinsley’s chest as they looked for support. Ricky absently noticed the red scratch marks he left but neither him nor Tinsley seemed to care. Those brown eyes were only looking at him and Ricky let himself go, losing himself to the pleasure. Tinsley used the precum as lube and the way he moved his hand should have been illegal. Ricky was a writhing mess and it didn’t take much longer for him to cum, an open moan leaving him as Tinsley swallowed it whole. He was shaking throughout the pleasure and when he finally opened his eyes again, he saw Charles smiling at him. A gentle kiss was pressed to his cheek. 

“Now I know how to make you shut up.”

It was a bad joke. A horrible one, even. But it was somehow so Tinsley that Ricky couldn’t be mad. “Guess that means I should be extra annoying in the future.” There was a hidden question between his words though Tinsley answered it right away. “I don’t think you can get worse but you can always try.”

Ricky took his time bathing in the aftermath. He felt warm, cozy, and happy. Eventually he let his hand wander down and press against Tinsley’s pants. 

“Let me return the favor?”

Charles licked his lips and Ricky followed the movement with his eyes. The detective seemed to consider his options but in the end he wrapped his arms around Ricky’s waist to switch their positions. 

“I take it as a yes.” With a nervous smile Ricky unbuckled Tinsley’s belt and worked on getting those pants off. He removed the underwear as well and attempted to move down but a hand on his cheek stopped him. He looked up in confusion, his brows furrowed and nose pulled up. 

“Your hand is enough. I would rather be able to see and kiss you.” 

_ Oh. _ Well, that was oddly sweet. Wishing to follow Tinsley’s request, Ricky kissed the detective as his hands drew circles on those damn thighs. He took his time, wanting to ease Charles into the situation and he found himself mumbling praises. Moments passed and his hand wrapped around the member, exploring the unsurprising length. His free hand rested on Tinsley’s chest for support and he listened to the uneven breath of his friend. Staring down at Charles, Ricky suddenly understood the earlier spoken words. Charlie was a masterpiece, in all his messy glory. Brown hair was as chaotic as ever, eyes swallowed by dilated pupils, and those usual pink lips were reddening from Ricky’s abuse. “Beautiful.” He moved his hand with expertise, knowing just the right tricks to elicit a wanting moan and Ricky gave Tinsley everything he begged for. He sped up, slowed down, teased and gave. Anything to make this moment last. When Charles had finally reached his limit Ricky kissed him softly, stroking him throughout the climax. Tinsley was panting hard as he reached up to cup Ricky’s cheek with a hand. 

Neither of them had to say anything to understand. They just knew.


	16. Tinsley

Waking up next to Ricky was quickly becoming one of his favourite things. The smaller man fit perfectly in his arms and Tinsley enjoyed listening to the calm breathing. Having Ricky with him in the morning was a grounding experience and it was only thanks to his friend that he managed to sleep through the night without a bad dream. 

He remembered vividly what happened the evening before. How could he not? Frankly, it had been Tinsley’s first time with a guy. He had been nervous but everything had melted away when Ricky had offered him a way out. ‘I like you, not your body’ had been the message he had gotten and suddenly everything had appeared so simple. Seeing Ricky become undone right below him and knowing that he had been the reason for that beautiful view was something Tinsley was sure he would never forget. He tightened his arms around Ricky and buried his face in those soft locks. Whether it was love he felt or something different, Tinsley couldn’t tell. But that affection he felt for the other man was indescribable. No poem in the world could even come close to the emotions he felt just lying there with Ricky and if given the opportunity, Tinsley would want to wake up like this for the rest of his life. 

“Mernin…” Ricky’s voice slurred, face buried deeper into the pillow. Tinsley smiled and began to massage the other’s scalp. “Good morning.” Like a cat the man leaned into his touch and Tinsley chuckled. 

“Come on, Ricky. It’s 11am, we need to get up. I want to take a shower before we go to meet that mysterious accountant.” Something that distinctly sounded like a ‘don’t wanna’ was mumbled and Ricky held onto his arm as if it could prevent him from leaving the bed. It was an endearing sight.

“You could always join me in that shower, you know? It’s an effective way to save hot water and money.” 

A beat of silence before Ricky started to wiggle out of his embrace. “Let’s get going then, big guy.” The man was already on his feet before Tinsley could even sit up and the impatience in that small body was amusing, to say the least. He took the offered hand and was pulled out of the bed and dragged to the bathroom next door. The cold air hit him hard and Tinsley realized that they were both naked.

“Someone is eager to get clean.” he remarked and followed Ricky, the water already turned on. Tinsley only had a short moment to appreciate the size of the shower before he was pressed against a wall, hands pulling him down into a kiss. The hot water only added to his sensitivity and a shiver ran down his body when Ricky bit his lips. He could really get used to these mornings. 

“Ricky…” Tinsley whispered into the kiss but a whine quickly shut him up. “Just a few minutes, Charlie… Please…” 

And how could he say no to those pleading eyes?

* * *

The café was nothing special, a small little shop filled with flowers and bookshelves. Looking around it seemed to be a hotspot for students and Tinsley felt a bit out of place. Sure, he was only 33 years old but he had already seen so much in his life that it was odd to be surrounded by so much buzzing youth. He tapped his finger against the side of his cup and stopped once a warm hand rested on his. Ricky was sitting next to him, untouched waffles on his plate, and he sent him a small smile. 

“It will be fine.” Ricky whispered and Tinsley nodded. That Cedric guy should have showed up 10 minutes ago and endless possibilities including but not limited to murder and betrayal ran through the detective’s mind. He trusted Ricky and Ricky trusted Francesca. He needed to believe. 

His attention moved once again to the door when a shady looking figure entered. The first thing Tinlsey noticed was the long coat accompanied by a hat and unnecessary sunglasses. It had been raining the whole day so whoever that man was, he probably had a thing for drama. The hand on his tensed up and Tinsley couldn’t hold it against Ricky. If that man had been sent to deal with them in such an open spot then Torrez must have lost his mind. As if sensing their discomfort, the cloaked figure headed straight to their table, their hand vanishing in the pocket of the coat. In the corner of his eye Tinsley could see his friend grabbing the knife, ready to strike first. 

But nothing came of it when the shady figure suddenly tripped over a carelessly placed bag on the ground, a painful cry leaving them as they struggled to quickly get back up. The student whose bag had caused the accident apologized and the shady figure reassured him that they were alright before hurrying over to the duo. They plumbed onto an empty chair and slid down, seemingly trying to hide. 

“Frick, that was so embarrassing… Please tell me no one is looking, I can’t handle being hated that fast. I just wanted to be all smooth but of fricking course I had to make a fool out of myself and now I’m starting to ramble because you see when I get nervous I try to tune out the uncomfortable silence with talking because if you just don’t stop talking then there can’t be an awkward moment, right?”

Okay, Tinsley hadn’t expected that. Any of that, in fact. He exchanged a glance with Ricky and coughed to get the man’s attention. “Excuse me, sir, are you Mr. Gecker by any chance?” 

“Oh, frick, how rude of me. Cedric Gecker, at your service.” The man, no, the _boy_ removed the hat and shades to reveal red locks and a pale face covered in freckles. His smile was a little crooked and Tinsley noticed that the coat the kid was wearing was several sizes too big. If this was his idea of inconspicuous then the detective could see why everyone was underestimating him.

“You can just call me Cedric, though. This whole formality isn’t really my thing, you know?” The boy’s face suddenly lit up and the smile widened into a grin as he reached into his coat to pull out a napkin and a pen. “But enough about me! You are really _the_ Tinsley, right? The famous detective? No kidding?” And Tinsley could only nod in confusion, the sudden change in mood still fucking with his expectations. “That is so hecking cool! Please, can you sign my tissue? Pretty please? I love reading about true crimes and I read every article there was about you and your achievements! You’re a living legend, my flatmates will never believe me that I got to talk to somebody like you!” The boy was a bubbling mess and while the behavior sure seemed unusual, Tinsley found himself enjoying the attention. Cedric seemed to finally notice the other man sitting at their table, though. “And you are Mr. Goldsworth, right? Francy has told me a lot about you! You are not as small as she said you would be. Anyways, Mr. Tinsley, could you tell me about that drug dealer you caught in LA? The newspapers weren’t specific and I’m dying to know how you tricked him into making a statement right in the middle of the police department! That’s insane, dude!” 

Tinsley had never met a “fan” of his work and it was a strange encounter, to put it nicely. He absently wondered if this was how Ricky felt whenever he went to public events or if it was just his luck to have such an expressional enthusiast at his heel. Tinsley was flattered, though. Usually he would receive dirty looks from the people around him, no one wanted a sharp detective analyzing them outside of his job. Folks avoided him and it had never been a problem, he preferred it that way. But having somebody look at him with wonder in their eyes was a feeling that made him smile. Someone appreciated what he was doing, and even went out of their way to read up on his cases. It made his heart grow. 

“Maybe another time… Cedric. We want to discuss business first.” Ricky interrupted and his thumb ran over Tinsley’s hand. “Fran said you were our best chance at getting our hands on income statements. Is that correct?” The enthusiasm left Cedric and as if a switch had been pulled he suddenly turned serious, hands intertwining. “I have access to most documents recording the financial incomes of the city of Chicago. Francy has told me that whatever you two might have planned might have to happen without anyone’s acknowledgement. Usually I wouldn’t agree to some shady work like that but when she told me that the famous detective Tinsley was involved I couldn’t say no. I just couldn’t. I have read a lot about your ways of working, Mr. Tinsley, and if you need my help to solve a case then I would be fricking stupid to refuse. Whatever you need, sir, I will help you.” 

He squeezed Ricky’s hand. Fuck, the possibility of arresting Torrez just rose and it seemed more and more doable. Relief flooded him and Tinsley released a small sigh. “Thank you, Cedric. This whole case would remain unsolved but with you we actually have a chance. We owe you big time.” The smile he got in return was toothy and Cedric just snorted, waving it off. “Before we get to the big serious talking here, can I just ask you one question?” And Tinsley gave him the go to continue.

“What happened to Aurum? Did you catch them?” 

His heart stopped for a second. Well, fuck. He hadn’t expected that kind of question. Tinsley had expected Ricky to tense up with him but from the corner of his eye he could see a smug expression. Fucking asshole. 

“He has a point, Charles. Do tell what happened to Aurum?” And god, Tinsley wanted to punch Ricky so hard. 

“Well, I have a pretty good guess on his real identity. He has been awfully quiet since his last kill and even though I am not supposed to share any information about an ongoing case, do you want to know what I believe, Cedric?” The boy nodded with childlike eyes and Tinsley leaned closer, making an obvious secret out of his next sentence.

“I think I scared him into hiding.” 

Ricky’s sudden burst of laughter wasn’t a surprise and Tinsley bit his lip as to not let his smile show. He remained serious and ignored his friend’s reaction to continue. “He knows I’m close to getting my hands on him so he doesn’t dare do anything I wouldn’t approve of. He wouldn’t like it when I get angry.” Ricky was still catching his breath when he spoke up. “Getting your hands on him, alright. That sounds pretty intimate, Charles. Should I be worried that you are cheating on me?” Tinsley finally broke into a smile and he couldn’t help but pull Ricky into a quick kiss. “No need to worry, Ricky. I heard Aurum is a brat anyways.” His friend chuckled against his lips and familiar fingers ran through his messy hair when an awkward cough interrupted their little play. Cedric looked out of place and he grabbed a menu to hide behind. Tinsley reluctantly let go of Ricky.

“Order whatever you want, Cedric. And then we talk business.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i named him after the little salamander Ryan and Shane find in "The Harrowing Hunt for Bigfoot" (11:25 min)
> 
> Ryan: "His name is Cedric. he struck me as a Cedric when I first saw him."


	17. Tinsley

The meeting with Cedric had gone surprisingly well. It had been concerning to see the enthusiasm in the kid when they had told him their plan of taking down a gangster leader but hey, at least the boy wasn’t scared to shit. They had asked Gecker to gather every report he could find on Roberto Torrez.

That had been 2 days ago. 

Today they would meet up with him again. Ricky had invited him to their home and wow… It was still odd to think that. Even if temporary, this was their home. They were together. They woke up together. And it was the closest Tinsley had ever felt to having a family. 

He was currently sitting in the study room reading a novel in front of the lit fireplace. A glass of whiskey rested on the table before him but Tinsley hadn’t touched it. He wasn’t big on drinking lately and he knew that it was connected to Ricky. There was no need for alcohol when you were together with your loved one. 

A realization he had come to acknowledge in the last few nights. Holding Ricky and simply being close to him had given the detective a few hours to really think about his life. He wouldn’t name the feeling just yet but it was close to what he thought was love. Maybe once all of this was over he would finally sit down with Ricky and talk about their future. But for now they had bigger things to worry about. 

The sudden sound of a gun pulled Tinsley back into the present and he jumped to his feet, book falling to the ground. A single name echoed through his head and the detective was out of the room and running down the hall in an instant. Panic creeped into his veins and he flew down the stairs, taking two steps at a time. His heart was hammering in his chest and after what seemed like an eternity he stumbled into the garden. 

Ricky was standing next to Cedric, his hands on the boy’s arms and he was currently busy readjusting the other’s stance. Gecker was holding a gun in his hands, one eye closed and tongue stuck out in concentration. Ricky seemed to say something and a second shot tore through the silence as it hit a wall not even close to the wine bottle acting as target. Relief and anger fought for dominance and Tinsley stomped over to the duo, his eyes screaming murder. 

“Richard Goldsworth, what the actual fuck are you doing?” 

Finally noticing his presence, Ricky had the audacity to send him a smile. He abandoned the boy at once and met Tinsley half way in order to pull him into an apologetic kiss. “Cedric arrived early and I had the brilliant idea of teaching him how to defend himself. We don’t want our new friend to die on his first mission, do we?” Tinsley looked over Ricky’s head towards the kid who was currently trying to swirl the gun around his finger like those cowboys in movies did. Silently he raised his brow and pointed over to Cedric. “I think if anything he is going to shoot us. Leave the boy to his numbers, Ricky.” 

The third shot was unexpected. Cedric screamed as he let go of the gun, his eyes fixated on the little hole next to his foot. Tinsley gave his friend the ‘I told you so’ glare and walked over to pick up the weapon, putting the safety back on. Not wanting his friend to take it back, the detective placed the gun in his belt, shirt falling over it. Ricky shrugged nonchalantly and pulled out a swiss army knife which Tinsley quickly pushed down. 

“Your gold is showing.” he hissed quietly and Ricky rolled his eyes but the weapon disappeared back into his pocket. 

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Goldsworth! I didn’t think the trigger could just go off like that and I saw you doing these cool tricks earlier and I thought that hey, if a model like you could pull it off so easily then I can do it as well but I was so horribly wrong and oh frick, I could have hit either of you, I’m darn sorry, please don’t throw me out I promise I won’t do anything stupid ever again.” 

Tinsley felt like a babysitter. And when he thought that, he didn’t just mean Cedric. Ricky could be a real piece of work whenever the topic changed to one of his ‘expertise’ and Tinsley had a hard time preventing his friend from doing stupid shit. Sometimes Ricky’s way of thinking could only be described as ‘simple’ and then the detective had to think for both of them. It could be quite exhausting. 

“It’s fine, Cedric. You’re a kid, you didn’t know better.” 

“I’m 19, Mr. Tinsley.” 

“That’s what I was saying.” he led the accountant back into the manor and to the study room. It was time they focused on the important things, the fights could be always left to Tinsley and Ricky. For now they needed to discuss more important things. Sitting down at the table, Tinsley offered Cedric a chair. Ricky eventually followed them and once the group was complete, the boy showed off several pieces of papers. 

“You were right, Mr. Tinsley. I looked into Mr. Torrez’ yearly income statements and as it turns out, he hasn’t submitted one in the last 4 years. Whoever had the job before me either missed or overlooked it, but it sure seems like a shady thing to do. His expenses seem to happen regularly but in the eyes of the law he is technically unemployed. He has no legal income and it gets better…” Cedric shoved a piece of paper over to Tinsley. It was a list with different company names. “All of these companies were founded 4 years ago outside the borders. It is more than likely that they belong to Torrez and that he transfers his money to them in order to keep it hidden from the law. If we had a way of following his money and prove that he is connected to these companies then we would have a pretty solid foundation for a lawsuit.”

Cedric seemed pleased with himself and Tinsley had to admit that the kid had potential. When he had first seen the accountant he hadn’t had much hope but now that they had an actual lead, their goal was suddenly in sight. They just had to plan their next steps carefully. 

“How do we go about it, though? Where could we find proof for that connection?” 

The boy began to bit his lips and Tinsley’s stomach dropped. Of course it wasn’t going to be easy but come on, there had to be some way. 

“Mr. Torrez is a powerful and influential man in his profession. A few papers wouldn’t be enough to arrest him, he has too many lawyers for that. What you need is tangible evidence and at best a witness to speak out against Mr. Torrez. I want to make clear that I do not support any violence or actions that are outside the law…” Cedric looked from one man to another “But if I were a sympathizer of violence and danger, I would probably look for Mr. Torrez’ personal accountant. Transferals as important as these wouldn’t just be left alone at home so if that accountant is only half a professional he would carry Mr. Torrez’ expenses on his person at all times. It’s what I would do if I were to knowingly work together with a killer.” Tinsley ignored the irony of that sentence and pushed a bit further. “Do you know who the accountant is?” Cedric nodded. “It is more of an open secret among us accountants. No one dares to talk about Mr. Torrez and his men but we are aware of who to avoid. His name is Timothy Schmidt. The difficult part would be to catch him off guard. Usually he is accompanied by two men and I doubt they are just his friends.”

“You can leave that to us.” Ricky chimed in and there was an edge to his voice that Tinsley had started to connect to his Aurum side. It was the cold determination to do whatever was necessary to get what he wanted. Usually Tinsley would reach out and pull Ricky out of his darker mindset but a small voice in the back of his mind stopped him. They were talking about kidnapping a person who had bodyguards, he needed Ricky to be in the mood of hurting. He might not have liked it but they were on their own in this situation. No backup, no police. And Tinsley was a man who refused to go for a kill. Ricky was their only weapon and no matter how sickening that thought was, Tinsley knew that his friend was very well aware of it. 

“Cedric, do you know where we could find that Schmidt?”

“I heard he likes visiting the local stripper club after work every friday. He once talked loudly about the… uhm… adventures he had there so… yep.”

A groan escaped him. Of course it had to be a fucking stripper club out of all the possibilities. No park, no animal shelter, no church. 

“Oh, that’s easy then. I can get us inside no problem.” Ricky shrugged and Tinsley stared at him with wide eyes. “What?” his friend asked “I had a life before meeting you, you know?” Not wanting to open that can just now, Tinsley let it pass without comment. However, he didn’t pull back when Ricky took his hand, squeezing it softly. It was a reassurement that the detective was grateful for. Whatever history Ricky had with that place it was in the past. He trusted him. 

“Alright, we will capture that Schmidt and hopefully he will be nice enough to help us out. Nothing could possibly go wrong, right?” Ricky snorted and Tinsley rolled his eyes. “We will find a way to make him talk. Let’s not get cocky, we have to focus on one mission at a time.” He returned his attention to Cedric. “Thank you for your help. Stay low and we will call you once we got our hands on the necessary papers. Until then just continue your life normally. And if you need anything you can ring either of us.” 

They said their goodbyes and watched as Mayor drove the kid back to the city. Tinsley felt on edge and he hated how nervous he was. Kidnapping a man against his will didn’t sit right with him and a small part was afraid of what might happen if he saw Ricky in his natural territory. His friend had been so loving and gentle around him lately that it was easy to forget that he had killed 10 people so far. Ricky was capable of violence and Tinsley never wanted to see Aurum again. 

Pulling the smaller man into a hug, Tinsley ignored the confused sound he received and buried his face in those soft locks. Ricky had stopped using so much hair gel since they had gotten together and the detective took a deep breath. He had to remember this. Had to remember the real Ricky he had come to know and appreciate. 

No matter what would happen, he wouldn’t let go. 


	18. Ricky

Friday finally arrived and Ricky was excited. He had been itching to finally do something again and knowing that two bodyguards wouldn’t just move out of the way if asked nicely was delightful. Ricky wanted to fight. He wanted to feel that thrill again, wanted the adrenaline rush when you stand on top of your victim. It had always been an intoxicating moment and he had been clean for so long. 

But then there was Tinsley. Tinsley, who thought that Ricky didn’t notice the concerned looks he was giving every so often. They had played pretend for many weeks now but Ricky couldn’t change his nature and it was something that they both began to realize once again. The way Charles would always look for a form of contact when they discussed their plan for friday was evident enough.

Ricky wouldn’t hurt Tinsley. A fact that he knew with all his heart. Aurum wasn’t a split personality or his deepest desires, he wasn’t possessed or out of control. If anything, Aurum had been his valve to let off steam. It was part of his personality as much as his other flaws were and there was nothing Ricky could change about it. He would always be ready to kill for different reasons and now that he had Tinsley to protect, that determination had only grown. Charles was a kind man who couldn’t breach his moral compass, he needed somebody to do his dirty work. In one way or another they were different sides of the same coin. 

For the evening Ricky had gone all out with his clothes. He wore a white shirt where the top was unbuttoned so he could show off his collarbone, some tight pants to leave nothing for imagination. His hair was just messy enough to look attractive and his sleeves were rolled up to display his muscular arms. 

Tinsley had been a mess, as always. Ricky had to physically drag him back into the guest room when he had seen the coffee stained shirt the detective had seriously considered wearing. What followed had been a good 30 minutes of arguing and rummaging through different wardrobes until Ricky had deemed his boyfriend ready to go. Now Tinsley was wearing a black shirt with a loose red tie and white pants that showed off those long legs. His hair had been tamed with a considerate amount of gel and Ricky had to admit that he looked fuckable in the most positive way. Taking their coats, the duo finally left for the evening.

They were standing in front of the stripper club and Ricky took in the familiar area. The Velvet Pearl still stood tall and judging by the long queue it did as well as always. Ricky had spent many nights here with even more faces he couldn’t remember. It had been his preferred way to let loose and no one had ever said no to him. He could still see himself in the different rooms and bathroom stalls with either women or men. Back then nothing had mattered but alcohol and sex. 

How things have changed. 

It was surprisingly easy to slip back into that careless attitude from the good old days. He straightened his back and held his head high as he walked with purpose, all eyes on him. A part of him was shivering at the power he held, the reminder that he was the predator on top.  _ A power you gave up when you chose to be with Tinsley.  _ Ricky furrowed his brows and answered that little voice immediately.  _ And I would do it again in a heartbeat.  _

He didn’t recognize the new bouncer but the dude had enough brain cells to let the two pass without a word. No one in the queue complained about them just entering without a check and really, who would dare to stop Ricky Goldsworth? The inside of the club was buzzing with life and music, the smell of sweat and alcohol as present as ever. Most tables were full with men gawking at the half naked ladies who danced for them and Ricky saw a few familiar faces up on stage. He had shared a story or two with Tinsley in order to prepare him but judging by the tense stance of his friend Ricky knew that the other was uneasy. Standing on his tiptoes, Ricky pulled Charles into a hungry kiss. His distraction seemed to work as the detective melted against him and the man pulled away just enough to speak up. 

“Follow my lead, Charles.” 

Brown eyes dilated, Tinsley nodded at him without a word. Ricky took his hand and led him throughout the entrance area towards the bar. They both could use a drink or two. 

“Hey George.” Ricky greeted the bartender and the man lightened up, ignoring his current customers in order to move over to the duo. He was a big and muscular man with a gentle smile and a gentler personality. George had listened to Ricky’s rambling more often than he had preferred but he was one of the good ones. “Ricky! It’s been way too long, how are you, friend?” The man punched his shoulder lightly and Ricky laughed. “I’ve been great. How’s the business going?” “Ah, you know how it is. Nothing has changed since your last visit. The usual?” Ricky thought for a moment and then nodded. “But make it two. I’m not alone today.” George seemed to finally notice Tinsley and he looked at Ricky, a silent question. He simply lifted their hands and revealed their intertwined fingers. 

“Finally got yourself a real one, boy. About bloody time.”

Two whiskeys were placed in front of them and Ricky grabbed the bartender’s arm before he could leave for the other customers. His eyes darkened, voice low. “I am looking for somebody. A Timothy Schmidt. Can you tell me anything about him?” George looked around to check their surroundings before he leaned closer. “Mate, that’s somebody you should keep away from. He’s a bad friend and a worse enemy.” But Ricky didn’t back off. George sighed. “He is currently in the red room but I saw a pair of tough guys following him around. Whatever you have in mind, do it quietly and in private. I’m tired of calling the guys in to clean up your mess.” The bartender sent him one more pointed look before leaving the two alone. 

“Anything you forgot to tell me, Ricky?” Tinsley asked and he couldn't help but grin at the memories. “It’s not my fault that some guys don’t understand the meaning of the words ‘no touching’. They had it coming, really. Those women here are working, they aren’t toys.” Downing his drink, Ricky slapped the counter as the pleasant burn ran down his throat. “Let’s get going.”

Making his way through the club was surprisingly difficult. At every table somebody recognized him and more than one lady tried to make a move on him. Usually he would bathe in the attention but with Tinsley around he simply felt embarrassed. It was a side of him that he neither missed nor needed anymore. He had found his place. 

The duo reached the hall that led down to the private rooms of the women and Tinsley grimaced slightly. Whether it was because of the smell or the idea of this whole place, Ricky didn’t know. He had spent his fair share in those rooms, he was not gonna lie. But seeing Charles being so uncomfortable made him wonder just how different their lives had been up to this point. If Tinsley had never accepted the job, would Ricky still spendt his nights here?

The red room was easily found. Just as how George had described it, two muscular men stood in front of the door, looking all dark and cold. Ricky entertained the thought of buying those two men their own private sessions with the ladies but if they hadn’t been distracted by now then he doubted it would work. The little knife in his pocket weighed heavy and it was a grim reminder of his abandoned gun at home. A shot would have attracted too much attention and they couldn’t risk luring officers to this place. Not that Ricky minded too much. His regular work out had proven useful time and time again and he trusted his fighting skills. Tinsley, however, was a different story. Ricky didn’t know how well the detective could fight and he chided himself for not asking beforehand. A beanpole like Charles could easily be snapped in half. Sure, he had said that he had a little something up his sleeve but Ricky wondered if he had only said it to calm him down. Fuck, Ricky had to start thinking ahead of things, he couldn’t run straight into danger now that he wasn’t alone anymore. 

Motioning for Tinsley to stay where he was, Ricky glared at the taller man as he continued to walk up to the two men. A long arm wrapped around his shoulders and he was dragged along, having to carry some of Tinsley’s weight. The detective began to wobble, a stupid grin on his face and if Ricky didn’t know better he would accuse the other of being too drunk. 

“Scuse meh?” Tinsley lulled once they were close enough to the two men. His words were slurred and he leaned heavily onto Ricky, almost causing him to fall over. “The room’s free?” Charles chuckled, pointing at Ricky with an obvious intent. The bodyguards exchanged a confused glance and with relief Ricky noticed that they didn’t seem to recognize the detective. Him being there was nothing unusual but Tinsley? That would have been too suspicious. 

“It’s occupied. Get lost.” the left bodyguard said with slight annoyance in his voice. It probably wasn’t the first time a drunken couple tried to interrupt their boss’ fun but Ricky would make sure that they were the last one. Tinsley stopped leaning against Ricky and started rummaging through his pockets and one guard revealed their gun the same second Charles pulled a few dollar notes out. “Maybe good ol’ Washington can change your mind?” The gun disappeared again and Tinsley was roughly shoved to the side. Ricky wanted to intervene but his friend moved to stand in front of him. A clear message. “I get it, old man isn’t good enough. What about his good friend Jefferson?” Tinsley rummaged through his pockets one more time and in a swift motion he injected a syringe into the neck of the right guard, pushing the plunger down. A second later the man fell over, body disturbingly motionless. 

A moment passed before the remaining bodyguard took a sudden swing for Tinsley’s head and Ricky snapped into action. Grabbing Charles’ arm, the man pulled his friend out of harm's way and they were quick to switch positions. He pulled out his knife and snapped it open as another fist came flying towards him. For once in his life Ricky was thankful for his smaller height and he duck down, feeling the gust of the beat caress his forehead. His heart was pounding and Ricky stepped into the man’s personal space, blade digging into the shoulder. The guard released a painful cry but Ricky didn’t hear it as he dragged the knife out only to stab the chest next. Adrenaline pulsated through his veins and Ricky released a short delightful laughter as he continued to dodge the arms that were slowed down by now. 

“Stop it!”

He continued the assault and once the man seemed weak enough, Ricky pushed him hard enough to fall over. He took a seat on the bloody chest and raised the knife to finally slash the vulnerable throat when a strong hand wrapped around his wrist, preventing him from delivering the killing blow. Frustration built up within him and Ricky growled, trying to free his arm but whoever was holding onto him didn’t let go. Ricky was fucking pissed, eyes seeing red and he dropped the knife into his free hand, turning around to slash out at whoever wanted a piece of the action. The blade only brushed skin but he was still rewarded with blood. 

“That’s enough, Ricky.”

Furrowing his brows, Ricky found himself hesitating. The sounds of the club caught up to him and dilated eyes finally focused on the person kneeling behind him, a nasty cut on the man’s face. Tinsley looked at him with a deep sadness he couldn’t comprehend and all the excitement left him at once, leaving him feeling empty. A wave of nausea overtook him and Ricky couldn’t stop staring at the blood running down the detective’s face. 

Had he done this?

“Charles, I…” But the man already shushed him and he was pulled off the guard’s chest and into Tinsley’s arm. A bloody cheek pressed against his and Ricky sobbed into the shoulder, horrified by his own actions.

“It’s okay, Ricky… Just breathe… Breathe with me.” 

The fact that Tinsley was still consoling him even though it should have been the other way around. It only hurt Ricky more. 

“I’m sorry.”


	19. Tinsley

Tinsley was terrified. Seeing Ricky fight not to subdue but to kill left him cold and the detective found himself unable to move. He heard the cheerful laughter of Aurum, watched helplessly as the white shirt was stained with blood. The guard was begging for mercy, but Ricky didn’t stop. Couldn’t stop even when he yelled at him to do so. Something in the way he raised the knife for one last strike finally snapped Tinsley out of his daze and he reached for the killer’s wrist, falling onto his knees in the process. He saw the blade coming for him next and Tinsley leaned back just in time for the knife to cut his cheek. Fuck. That had been way too close for comfort. 

“That’s enough, Ricky.” 

Voice shaking, Tinsley had to bite back the tears. Ricky looked feral. Dangerous. The person in front of him wasn’t the one that had waited for him in his apartment. No, this was Aurum. A serial killer out for vengeance who would strike down anyone who dared to stand in his way. A merciless murderer who found a sickening pleasure in torturing his prey. This was a monster. 

“Charles, I…” 

Shushing Ricky, Tinsley pulled the man into a tight embrace. His cheek was burning but he didn’t move, scared that the second he let go the knife would finish what it had started. 

“It’s okay, Ricky… Just breathe… Breathe with me.” 

It wasn’t okay. Not at all. Tinsley was close to breaking down but he clung to the knowledge that Ricky had recognized him enough not to fight back anymore. He wasn’t gone. 

“I’m sorry.” 

And fuck, did Ricky sound utterly shattered. Ricky, who had refused to kiss him because of annoying morning breath. Ricky, who had asked him to move in. 

Ricky, who had given a part of himself to Tinsley. 

“You stopped. It’s okay, he is still breathing.” The detective reluctantly let go so he could take off his coat and wrap it around Ricky’s shoulders. He squeezed the man’s arm reassuringly and reached into Ricky’s pocket to pull a familiar feather out. Dark eyes widened but Tinsley simply shook his head. He had seen Ricky pocketing his trademark and while he hadn’t said anything, the detective was aware of old habits dying hard. 

“Go to George and tell him to call an ambulance. Then take the back exit and wait there for me. I can do the rest.” 

Ricky looked like he was about to protest but a pathetic moan of the guard shut him up. Tinsley could see the pain and regret in his friend’s expression and he pressed a kiss to the other’s forehead, wishing to wipe some of that guilt away. 

“Trust me, Ricky.” 

The man nodded hesitantly and Tinsley stepped over the two bodies to enter the red room. While it would be his first time to kidnap somebody, it sure as hell wasn’t his first attempt at intimidation. The room’s name was programm. Covered in a warm red, the heart-shaped bed was illuminated by several lanterns. The room was empty except for a few pieces of furniture and Tinsley was greeted by a female scream. He had enough sense of tact to look away as the lady covered herself with a nightgown and Tinsley stepped away from the door as she ran past him. 

“Timothy Schmidt, I assume?” the detective purred as he rolled his head, eyes staring down at the half naked man on the bed. He was already balding, wore an unshaven beard, and it seemed like he had neglected his body for quite a while already. The man was nothing but a pathetic picture and Tinsley felt a surge of power as he lifted the golden feather to his chin. Schmidt was cowering on the bed, half hidden underneath the blanket and those eyes were ridiculously wide. 

“P-Please, Sir, don’t k-kill me.” Genuine fear. Tinsley could count down the times he had heard that on one hand, an emotion he didn’t enjoy causing. But the knowledge that this man was involved with Torrez’ dirty work, that he was covering up for drug deals and bribery… he deserved the fear for his life. 

“I take it you are familiar with this?” Brown looked lovingly at the weightless feather. If Tinsley had to guess he would say that Ricky had chosen it as a symbol for a corrupted life. If the white feather represented the human’s soul then the gold covering it served as the money many exchanged their morals for. A soul tainted by cash became heavy with sin. Egyptian mythology or the tale of Icarus… Tinsley didn’t know Ricky’s inspiration but he found it fitting for the victims who had the misfortune to work for Torrez. 

“I’m begging you, Aurum, please,  _ please. _ I will give you m-money or… or my house… all of my belongings, even! But please, I don’t deserve this, I’m just doing my job!” 

“Your job??” Tinsley slowly grew angry and he didn’t care that the man thought of him as a serial killer. “Taking homes away from the poor, forcing men to work until death so they could feed their families! Covering up the crimes of a man like Torrez! You are not innocent, you fucking supported a psychopath and allowed him to get away with so much! You are no better th—” Biting back his last comment, Tinsley forced himself to inhale. He was getting too invested and the resemblance to Ricky scared him a little bit. He was his own person and he had his own methods. Don’t kill if you can subdue.

“I have a few questions and you better answer them honestly or I will grow angry real quick. Understood?” Schmidt nodded and Tinsley continued. “You are the accountant of Roberto Torrez, correct?” Another nod. “You keep track of his transactions and note them down somewhere.” A slower nod and judging by the pale face Tinsley knew that the guy followed his train of thoughts. “I want those documents and I want you as a witness against Torrez.”

Schmidt shook his head violently. “He would kill me!” “And I  _ will  _ kill you right here if you refuse!” Tinsley said with an unknown force behind his words. “If you help us we can give you fewer years than him. You would be alive, get out sooner and then you could live your life somewhere else. Or you refuse and die here in your own sweat, a pathetic end for a sad man.” Schmidt looked at him with a hopelessness that was almost hard to watch. The detective kept his glare unwavering and after a few moments the man cursed under his breath, his body language speaking of defeat. “My suitcase, over there… the code is 1746.” 

Tinsley felt relief wash over him. The weight finally lifted off his chest and his hand felt lighter when the feather disappeared in his pocket. He hurried over to the suitcase and truth be told, it opened once the correct numbers were displayed. It was completely empty safe for a small notebook, barely the size of a book. Tinsley skimmed through his pages and furrowed his brows when he didn’t recognize any names. “It needs a password in order to be decoded… It’s a system Roberto came up with so outsiders wouldn’t be able to read anything…” Schmidt whispered helpfully. Pocketing the book, Tinsley ignored the man flinching as he walked over. His grip on the other’s arm was strong and his nails dug into naked skin. “Let’s go. Try anything funny and you will lose a finger or two.” 

They exited the red room just as a crowd began to gather in the hall. Tinsley kept his head low as he pushed the accountant towards the back of the club where the backdoor was. He shoved the man out of the building and cold air hit his face, reminding him of the open cut on his cheek. For just a second Tinsley wondered just how bloody his face already was but he was quickly torn out of his thoughts when arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him down into the embrace. A familiar scent filled his nostrils and Tinsley melted into the comforting warmth. 

“Fuck, Charles, what took you so damn long? A minute longer and I would have come back inside.” Ricky’s bloody clothes were hidden beneath the coat and Tinsley savored the sight of his friend in his ridiculously big clothes. Ricky looked so small, so fragile and Tinsley placed a quick kiss on those soft lips. 

“Perfection takes its time, idiot.” Tinsley smiled before turning serious once again. He nodded over to the cowering man. “We got what we came for. Did you call the ambulance?” Ricky nodded and they intertwined their hands. “They are on their way. We should go.”

Grabbing Schmidt once again, the duo was quick to leave the area. They remained quiet until their car came into view and the accountant was pushed onto the backseat. The door slammed shut and Ricky stood on his tiptoes for yet another kiss. 

“One question, Charles.”

He simply hummed into the kiss.

“What was in that syringe you used?” 

Tinsley laughed, their foreheads touching. 

“It was just some new neurotoxin I got from Fear. He said that the dosage would probably only paralyze and that I should report back to him once I saw its effect. I told you I had an ace up my sleeve.” 

Ricky stole one more kiss before walking around the car to get to the driver’s seat. “You are full of surprises, detective.” 

Tinsley’s smile faded once his friend couldn’t see him anymore. 

“So are you, Aurum.” 


	20. Ricky & Tinsley

Leaning against the doorframe, Ricky held two mugs of coffee in his hands. He stood there for a few moments, finding enjoyment in simply watching Tinsley work. The detective was organizing all the evidence they had found and while Schmidt was still somewhere in the manor decoding Torrez’ transactions, Charles had insisted on revisiting their papers to make sure that everything was spotless. The man’s dedication to truth and justice was something that Ricky envied. He didn’t have anything in his life that he truly believed in, had never seen any value in commitments. Since his birth his future had been written in stone and Ricky had never thought about swerving from the path his family had chosen for him. He had everything he could have asked for and many people wished they had what he considered normal. Good looks, a sharp mind, influence, power, and money. Truly, Ricky had everything and yet when he looked at Tinsley, he felt as if he could never catch up to the detective. Charles wasn’t swimming in money, he wore the same three outfits and he seemed to be lacking in so many departments. But he was free. He could go wherever he wanted to, could eat whatever he wanted, and there was no duty chaining him to anyone or anything. Ricky had everything but only Charles could make him truly happy. 

Following the sudden urge to be close, Ricky finally closed the distance to place a mug onto the table. Tinsley seemed to be startled by his sudden presence but his confusion quickly turned into a thankful smile. Ricky rested his free hand in the man’s neck and lightly began to massage the tension out of those strained muscles. For just a moment he could fool himself into believing that this would be their every day. Tinsley working and Ricky supporting him in whichever way the other needed. 

“How is it going?” 

Tinsley relaxed into his touch and brown closed as the detective reached for the mug. “Good, I guess. Cedric’s work is flawless so there isn’t much I have to correct or rewrite. I’m mostly just trying to pass time until we get the transactions.” 

Ricky hummed and took a sip of his own coffee. “And then what?”

“Then you will call Holly. If anyone is ballsy enough to face an actual gangster leader, it’s her. She can’t be bought either so she is our best chance of winning this case.”

Furrowing his brows, Ricky’s hand stopped for a moment. “Why should I call her? Charles, all of this is your work, you should be the one to initiate the final act.” He watched with confusion as Tinsley pushed his chair back, patting his own lap in an open invitation. Hesitantly, Ricky took a seat and put his coffee on the table so he could wrap his arms around the detective’s neck. Charles’ eyes were filled with so much affection but he couldn’t hide the worry that Ricky easily picked up on.

“Roberto has hurt your family. And this feud has been going on for so many years now, it only makes sense that a Goldsworth puts an end to it. Besides, Francesca was right. I am just an outsider, me arresting him wouldn’t be as symbolic as you doing it. It started with a Torrez and a Goldsworth and it should end that way.” Ricky pouted and even Tinsley kissing his nose couldn’t distract him. “And what is the true reason?” he asked flatly and watched with satisfaction as Tinsley tensed up beneath him. A small chuckle left the detective and he shook his head. “Can’t get nothing past you, small guy…” A beat of silence. “Everyone knows that I was hired for the sole purpose of capturing Aurum. If they see me presenting another case they will ask questions. Why would I go after Torrez if Aurum is still out there? Did I catch the bad guy already? Did I give up? Or was I bought? For your and this city’s sake I want to see Torrez locked away, Ricky. But I don’t want to risk losing my job in the process.” 

Ricky’s heart felt heavy and he swallowed around the bitter taste in his mouth. Tinsley was right, fuck, of course he was. He had come to Chicago to solve _his_ case but now that they were as involved as they were, there was no way the detective could go through with his initial purpose. Ricky had chosen Charles because he was the best and his reputation had spoken for itself, but with such a big case unsolved it would only leave a stain on Tinsley’s flawless vest. Charles was covering a killer and if that ever came out, both their lives would be destroyed. Ricky began to feel dizzy and the hidden meaning behind Tinsley’s words only hit him harder. His nails dug into his palms and Ricky forced the assumption out through gritted teeth. 

“You plan on continuing working.”

Of course Tinsley was. It had never been a question but the implication finally caught up to him. Standing up, Ricky suddenly felt burned by Charles’ touch and he backed several feet away, shaking his head. A familiar void reopened in his chest and Ricky rested a hand on his heart. 

“Ricky, listen… I can’t stay here. I can’t just settle down knowing there are so many people out there who want my help and who need me.” 

“ _I_ need you!” Ricky yelled, putting all his anger and sadness into these words. He was clutching his shirt, body shaking, and hot tears gathered in his eyes. Tinsley looked as heartbroken as he felt but Ricky couldn’t focus on that. “You can’t just fucking walk into my life, make me dependent on you, and then tell me that you will leave the second Torrez is gone! Who gives a shit about those strangers! I am here and I’m telling you that I need you!”

It hurt. Fuck, it hurt so freaking badly. Ricky had been ready to fucking kill a man for Tinsley and here the detective was, sitting behind the trigger himself. 

“What do you expect me to do, Ricky? Huh? Do you want me to settle down, become a perfect housewife and just sit around the whole day until you’re home?! That’s not me! I can be useful out there! I wasted so much time in a home that wasn’t mine with a wife I didn’t love but now I can actually freaking help others!”

Ricky gritted his teeth. “So that’s it? I am just like your fucking wife? Was the time with me that bad that you need to fucking run away?”

Tinsley shook his head and reached out for him, but Ricky only slapped the hand away. “Shit, Ricky, no, that’s not what I meant. You are nothing like her, I hated her but I…” 

They both knew what he wanted to say. Whether Ricky was hurt that he didn’t speak it out, he didn’t know. But it made it easier to stay mad. 

“Fuck you, _detective._ Fuck. You. Get out of my house, you are not welcome here.”

Tinsley looked like he was about to protest but Ricky yelled at him. “Get! Out!” And he did. Ricky watched him grab a few items before the man walked past him, shoulders brushing. The door was closed silently and Ricky fell to his knees, arms wrapped around his chest. He felt nauseous, his head throbbing, and he cried. Cried until there were no more tears, screamed until his voice was hoarse. He didn’t know whether he had sat there for a minute or an hour but eventually foreign arms wrapped around him and Ricky buried his face in his mother’s shoulder. She was whispering things but Ricky couldn’t understand them. He felt alone. Empty. And the void had returned. 

* * *

Tinsley had fucked up. Royally. He was sitting in his car and screamed, hitting the wheel over and over again. Tears ran down his face and he lashed out until the exhaustion caught up to him. He was breathing unevenly and his vision was blurry when a tap on his window caught his attention. Wiping the tears away, Tinsley furrowed his brows and blinked until a face came into focus. 

“It is such nice weather, would you like to accompany me to church, detective Tinsley?” Father Thomas’ expression was kind and the smile he was given was comforting. Tinsley had half a mind to decline but walking was probably better than driving into the next tree. He exited his car and locked the door before joining the priest. The man had a point, it was surprisingly sunny for the season and many people were on the streets to enjoy the last beams of warmth before winter would finally take over. Tinsley watched a few couples before he lowered his gaze. 

“What is bothering you, son?” 

A part of him wanted to snort. Of course it had to be a priest asking him to open up, out of all people. Tinsley buried his hands in his coat and shrugged. He wouldn’t be around for much longer anyways, who cared if one more person looked at him with disgust? Besides, the thing between him and Ricky had been news for a long time now. There was nothing more to lose. 

“Ricky and I had an ugly argument.”

The man hummed, seemingly unsurprised. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Yes. No. I don’t know.” Tinsley ran a hand through his hair and tugged at some strands. “I told him that I’m leaving soon and he didn’t like it. We never really talked about what there was between us but it felt like something solid, you know? I would forget about my job and the world when I’m around him but I can’t change who I am.”

“And who are you?”

Tinsley shrugged his shoulders, eyes focused on his shoes. “I am a detective. I want to help people even if it gets ugly. I don’t want to give up that part of me, Father. I…” he sighed, his heart squeezing. “I love him, Father Thomas. It hurts when I’m not there with him but I’m too restless to stay in one spot. There is so much more I want to see and experience but he… he doesn’t get it. And I can’t expect him to. I envy him, Father. He never needed to look for a purpose, he always knew what he would be later in his life. I’m just a nobody who stumbles from mistake to mistake. I once put somebody before my work and I was unhappy, it broke me.”

The church slowly rose from the horizon and Tinsley looked up towards the sky, expecting answers he wouldn’t get. Father Thomas remained silent next to him and the detective was thankful. He needed an ear to listen, not a mouth to judge.

“How am I supposed to love and stay with him if I can’t be happy here? How can I give him everything he needs if I am just me? Ricky could have everyone and I know I am not enough. He would grow tired of me eventually. I don’t want to leave him but it may be for the best. I already destroyed my former partner and I love Ricky too much to do that to him. He deserves the world and all I could give him is what’s left of me.”

“If I may, detective?” Father Thomas asked and Tinsley gestured for him to continue. “You seem to be a man who would rather hurt himself than the people around. It is a noble approach but are you sure you are doing this for Richard and not yourself? If what you say is true, then you blame yourself for the end of your former relationship. Could it be that you are afraid, detective? You are scared of allowing yourself to be happy and the unknown may frighten you. You may think that you don’t deserve happiness and that there must be a catch.” Tinsley was led into the church and he numbly walked down the aisle until they sat down in the first row. 

“You possess a kind soul, Mr. Tinsley. Your will to help is rare in times like these and making mistakes is only human. Instead of denying yourself the love of another, you should take the past as a lesson so you can do better in the future. I cannot tell you what is to come or what decision is for the best, but I am certain that if you follow your heart, you will find your path. No matter your choice, make sure that you say everything you wish to say so you won’t regret it. You have an unwavering sense of justice and maybe you must put your faith into Richard now. You told him what you want and it is up to him to decide how to handle it. But always remember that you are what you love, you are not defined by the love of others. Don’t give all of yourself away or there will be nothing left for you to love. Don’t abandon your dreams, son. They are your companion throughout your life.”

Tinsley didn’t say anything but it didn’t seem like the priest minded. The man squeezed his shoulder and got up, heading towards his office. The detective remained where he sat and simply looked up at the colorful windows. It had been the first time he had admitted to loving Ricky but he didn’t regret it. Every fiber in his body told him that it was true and even though there was a hole within him, this was an undeniable truth. 

He, Charles Cooper Tinsley, loved one insufferable Richard Goldsworth.


	21. Ricky

“I’m going to kill him.”

“Fran…”

“You can’t stop me, Ricky. I fucking warned him not to hurt you and now look at yourself! You are a freaking mess!” To emphasize her point, Fran gestured to his person as a whole. His eyes were red from crying, his hair messy, and clothes all wrinkled and stained with both tears and alcohol. Ricky was hugging a pillow and sat cross-legged on his friend’s bed while the woman walked up and down in the room. 

“Fran, just leave it be.” His voice was hoarse and he felt so fucking exhausted. He wanted to sleep without waking up. His friend came to a stop and Ricky couldn’t bear seeing the sadness in her eyes. He looked away.

“He broke you, Ricky… I have never seen you like this… You are not yourself.” 

And Ricky knew she was right. When Charles had left the manor he had taken something with him and Ricky felt like he couldn’t live without it. After his father’s death the void had been filled with anger and wrath but now… he just felt empty. There was no hatred or frustration. It was all gone. 

“If he wants to leave, I can’t stop him, Fran. What do you expect me to do? Lock him away in his room? Chicago was never his home. Nothing is holding him here.”

“You are here. That should be reason enough for him to stay, Ricky. Stop agreeing with him and just realize that he’s a selfish bastard. You gave up so much so that he would like you and how does he thank you? By telling you that it was a nice fuck but he gotta run.”

Ricky bit his lip and hid his face in the pillow, feeling his cheeks heating up. “We didn’t fuck.” A moment of silence before Fran snorted. “You can’t be serious, Ricky. If he’s not good in bed then why else would you keep him around? He’s a nosy asshole!” But his silence spoke for itself and the bed dipped when his friend sat down. “Shit, you’re serious… Fuck, he really got to you, huh?”

“I love him.” It was only a whisper but the words hit him nonetheless. He loved Charles. He had loved him for a while and he had never told him. And now? Now it might have been too late. He was hurting when the detective wasn’t around and he wanted to be with Tinsley so damn badly. But he couldn’t just leave Chicago and everything his family had built up over those years. Everyone expected him to be the next mayor and Ricky had never doubted it. It had been as natural as breathing. Ricky had never wondered about what was behind the city borders, had been satisfied with the little bubble he lived in. But then Tinsley had walked into his life and showed him sides of himself he had never known. Charles had given him a small taste of freedom he now yearned for and the idea of staying in the same city for his whole life suddenly scared him. 

But he couldn't let his mother down. 

“I love him so much, Fran. It hurts. But I can’t just leave everything behind and follow him like a lost puppy. My parents prepared me for this life, I wouldn’t be able to walk away knowing that mother is alone. She lost her husband, I can’t take her son away too.” 

The tears welled up again and Ricky was pulled into a firm hug, Fran’s scent all around him. She simply held him in the silence and Ricky wondered if he could ever be happy again. It seemed hopeless. 

* * *

“Are you aware of what you are asking of me, Mr. Goldsworth?” Horsely said with a cold voice and Ricky tensed up in the chair. It had taken him two days to find the strength to leave the manor and now a part of him wished to just be home again. Ricky still looked exhausted and he hadn't put any effort into his appearance. There had been no use in trying.

Horsely’s office mirrored the lawyer perfectly. It was cold, scarce, and only the absolute necessities were around. Torrez’ file was spread over her table and the woman looked at him as if he had lost his mind. Maybe he had. 

“Fully, Ms. Horsely. But I wouldn’t have come to you if I wasn’t so sure about this. I’ve got the evidence and a witness, you got the skill. I will admit it is a dangerous case but I didn’t take you for a coward. I was told that if somebody could lock Torrez away, it would be you.” 

His heart hurt and Ricky tried to swallow the nausea down. It was pathetic but he still couldn’t talk about Tinsley without getting emotional. Horsely studied him for a long moment before she intertwined her hands, her chin resting on top. 

“You were told, hm? I thought that if somebody were to present such an idiotic idea it would be him. With all due respect, Mr. Goldsworth, but I recognize Tinsley’s work when I see it. Why are you here instead of your better half?”

Ouch. Straight to the topic at hand. “I don’t think this concerns you, Ms. Horsely. I am a paying customer with a case at hand. Either accept or send me away but I don’t think I need to share my personal life with you.” 

They glared at each other for a while until the woman huffed and took a seat. “Have it your way, Goldsworth. But know that if I don’t hear anything from Tinsley in the next few days I can always come for you.” Whether he should be impressed or annoyed by the surprising protectiveness, Ricky didn’t know. But it was reassuring to know that Charles had a handful of ballsy friends. 

“Are you threatening me, Ms. Horsely?” There was a familiar edge to his words but she didn’t even blink an eye. “I don’t know. Would I have a reason to do so?”

Okay, fine, Ricky liked her. 

“I accept your case, Goldsworth. Entertain me and tell me what you got.”

This was it. The moment they had worked for. 

“Roberto Torrez is an influential man. We knew that we couldn’t arrest him for his actual crimes. Be it the drug dealings or the murders, there was no way we could find enough evidence for a lawsuit.” Horsely hummed in agreement. “But Charles wondered if we could get Torrez for tax fraud. His illegal actions have made him a rich man but there was no way he could hide that from the city’s accountants. So we met up with an accountant who for their sake will remain anonymous, and they helped us looking into Torrez’ history. And from then on it was easy. Find records of Torrez’ transactions and a witness who could accuse him of tax fraud. And there you go, Ms. Horsely. Any other questions?”

She was looking through the papers and only glanced up for a second. “Do I want to know what you did to get the witness to cooperate?” He smiled cruelly. “No. No, you don’t.” Thankfully she didn’t ask more and Ricky leaned back to let her do her work. 

“I will admit all of this is quite impressive, Goldsworth. These records talk about bribery in the highest ranks. There’s a list with officers, managers, and even a judge. If these documents are true then it would cause a huge wave. Several jobs would have to be re-staffed and Roberto would have no way of talking himself out of it. The only worry would be a bought jury but I’m sure I could call in a few neutral minds.”

Relief bubbled up within him and for the first time in a while Ricky found himself smiling. His fingers twitched with a newfound energy and he ached to tell Charles about it, to hug him and kiss him and tell him that they could win. He simply ached for  _ Tinsley _ .

“When would the trial be?”

“Once you formally charge Roberto Torrez the discovery process would begin in which the defendant would be notified and allowed to see the evidence. It could be delayed and there are other factors we need to consider but I would say 8 months, give or take. The evidence you collected though will be pretty much impossible to disprove so once we get this ball rolling Torrez’ fate should be sealed. He can hire as many lawyers as he wants, there is no way to talk himself out of this.”

Nodding, Ricky bit his lips in thoughts. He hated how these good news only worsened the void within and he stood up, grabbing his coat. 

“Please don’t do anything yet, Ms. Horsely. I will contact you tomorrow and then we will charge him but for now I need some time to think.” 

“You’re the boss, Goldsworth.” He knew the woman watched him as he left but Ricky couldn’t care to put on a mask. He had one day until their accusations would become public. One more day with him. 


	22. Tinsley

Tinsley was back in his rented apartment. His suitcase hadn’t been emptied and the box with his belongings stood in the hall, waiting for him to make a decision. The detective hadn’t seen a reason as to why he should bother unpacking if he was going to leave anyways. He wasn’t sure why he was even still here. Maybe he was waiting for a call from Holly that the case was being investigated or he couldn’t bring himself to make the final step. Whatever it was, it left Tinsley sitting on his bed, staring at nothing but his hands. The ringing of the bell forced him to look up and Tinsley slowly moved down the hall to open the door. 

Ricky looked out of breath. His hair had been messed up from the wind outside and Tinsley could see in the dim light that the smaller guy was slowly growing a beard. His wrinkled clothes spoke of carelessness and Tinsley’s heart hurt uncomfortably at the miserable sight of his friend. He had done this. Opening his mouth, Tinsley was about to apologize but lips on his own quickly shut him up. 

Ricky was kissing him. There was a desperation and sadness behind the urgency but Tinsley couldn’t find it in himself to push him away. Instead, he wrapped his arms around the shaking body and pulled Ricky closer, deepening the kiss. He carefully walked backwards and Ricky followed him, the door falling shut before he pinned the smaller man against a wall, fingers in his hair. 

“Ricky, why…” But he was interrupted by a desperate whimper and was pulled into yet another kiss. 

“Pretend.” Ricky panted against his lips and fuck, the desperation in his voice made Tinsley want to cry. “Just for today, let us pretend. No Torrez. No Goldsworth. No Tinsley. Just us.  _ Please. _ ” And how could Tinsley say no to that? “Okay… Okay.” He placed one more kiss onto Ricky’s lips before pulling him towards the bedroom. They collapsed onto the bed, Ricky on top of him, and Tinsley simply cupped the other’s face, wiping the tears away. 

“We will be fine, Ricky. I promise.” What a sweet lie it was and Tinsley wanted to believe it. When his friend buried his face in his neck, the detective simply held him close. Ricky was shaking and Tinsley let him as his own tears rolled silently. 

“I will be back. I will come back to you if you still want me then.” 

His shoulder was weakly punched and Tinsley smiled when Ricky glared at him. “You’re mine, Charles. There is no expiration date on that.” And in his own weird way, Ricky managed to reassure him. 

They laid around for quite a while, simply holding each other and sometimes talking about trivial topics. Tinsley wanted to savor every second they had together and he didn’t feel the need to talk much. They had both made up their minds and were unwilling to step down from their individual decisions. It was almost endearing, how stubborn the two of them could be. 

“Ricky…” 

He had to say it. Needed to say it. Father Thomas had been right, he needed to get it off his chest before it would be too late. Tinsley might be leaving the next day or the day after, but it didn’t mean he had to postpone it any longer. This was it. The moment he had imagined so often and with a trembling breath Tinsley spoke up. 

“I—” 

“Don’t.” 

Tinsley blinked in surprise and he couldn’t ignore the pain surging through his body. He shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of the obvious rejection but Ricky placed a hand over his mouth. Those dark eyes stared at him with what he could only describe as a deep affection so why wouldn’t he allow Tinsley to finally speak it into reality?

“Don’t make it harder for us. You said you would be back and if you still feel the same at that time then I want you to say it. But don’t hurt me more than you already have.” 

Ricky was pleading for mercy and while a part of him still wanted to say it, Tinsley found himself speechless. He couldn’t do this to his partner, no matter how much it would hurt him later on. He needed to respect it. Placing a soft kiss onto Ricky’s forehead, Tinsley smiled. 

“I didn’t take you for a romantic.”

“And I didn’t think you could get even more insufferable.” 

“I aim to please.” 

Lying together, the two men didn’t leave the apartment for the rest of the day. They refused to acknowledge the passing time, instead spent every second they had doing trivial things. Tinsley cooked what little food he had left, they danced to the radio until Ricky was fed up with his two left feet, they showered together and wasted all the hot water. For a few hours Tinsley actually forgot the world around them. It was easy to lose himself in those endless eyes and laughing felt easy once again. 

Eventually Ricky fell asleep in his arms, once again wearing a shirt that was too big for him. Tinsley brushed some loose hair out of the man’s face and simply laid there, watching his partner sleep. The exhaustion and sadness had left Ricky’s face and he finally looked like he was at peace. It reminded him of their first night spent together all those weeks ago. His life had changed so much in less than a year and he wondered if he could ever get over how much Ricky meant to him. It had only taken a few months for him to fall for this man and Tinsley felt as if he would never love anyone as much as he loved Ricky. 

Taking Ricky’s hand, Tinsley pressed it to his cheek and kissed the palm. His breathing picked up its pace and as carefully as he could, he climbed out of the bed. Ricky was mumbling something and readjusted the blanket but didn’t wake up. He sighed in relief. The detective put a shirt and pants on and then began to carry the box and suitcase out to his car. It was only 4 in the morning but Tinsley knew that if he didn’t leave now, he wouldn’t be able to do so later. The notes of his next case had been carelessly thrown onto the passenger seat, belongings stored in the trunk. Cold air tore at his clothes and Tinsley reentered his apartment one last time to leave the key behind. He stood in the doorway to the bedroom and looked at the sleeping figure in his bed.

“I love you, Ricky Goldsworth. And I’m so sorry…” 

He closed the front door and took a deep breath. There was no going back now. He had made his decision and there was a desperate mother who needed his help. His place was out there and Ricky had a family business to take over. They had been an unlikely couple from the beginning but they had made it work. And maybe… just maybe Ricky would wait for him. Sitting in his car, Tinsley looked up to the building one more time before turning the keys. The streets were mostly empty and he had half a mind to leave immediately but there was one more place he needed to visit. 

Holly’s house was impressive but he hadn’t expected any less from a lawyer who won every case. The door was opened after a minute and Tinsley wasn’t surprised to see the woman still up. She raised her brow but stepped aside, allowing him to enter. Neither said anything when she made herself a cup of tea and Tinsley didn’t bother to ask for one as well. 

“I already had a feeling there was trouble in paradise when Goldsworth showed up alone. Why are you here, Tinsley?” 

He took his hat off and ran a hand through his sweaty hair. He felt calmer knowing that Ricky had seen her and truth be told, that had been his reason to visit. “I just wanted to make sure that the evidence and files reached you. I’m leaving and I don’t want to leave unfinished business behind. With you on the case it’s as good as won so there is no need for a detective to stick around.”

She took a seat at the kitchen table and raised a brow. “Unfinished business? If I remember correctly you were hired to catch Aurum, not investigate Torrez. You never reported back to me, actually. After Anthony’s death I thought you actually found a lead but then you turned your attention to another criminal. I wonder why that is.” 

Tinsley remained quiet but Holly pushed on. “I paid for your apartment and you returned nothing of importance… It’s almost as if you didn’t want to catch Aurum.” 

Fuck. He shouldn’t have come. Standing up, Tinsley put his hat back on and mumbled an excuse. He was about to leave when she spoke up once again. “You are known as the pure detective, Tinsley. No one ever managed to buy or bribe you. It’s what makes you so professional and scary… I know that what Aurum gave you made you stop investigating him…” her voice softened “But what you gave him in return made him change his ways too. I don’t know how you did it but I never expected to see Richard Goldsworth walk into my office and hire me to charge Torrez. I was waiting to find either Ricky or Roberto dead but you proved me wrong.” 

He heard a chair being pushed back and a second later there was a hand on his arm, squeezing. 

“You solved my case, detective. Aurum is no longer around, you got rid of him. I don’t know why you would leave now but I can only hope that you made the right decision. I would rather not call you again for your services, Tinsley. Come back as a visitor, not as detective.” 

“Thank you for everything, Holly. And keep me up to date with Torrez, alright? I want to hear how it ends.” 

He moved towards the front door but hesitated for a moment. 

“Keep an eye on him for me. I think he will make a great mayor but everyone needs a friend or two. Don’t let him slip up.” 

  
  


The detective left the city behind, drove for hours with no end. The pain slowly became numb, tears dried, and his mind made room for the disappearance of several children in New Orleans.

Tinsley knew he was a coward, that he was running away from the happiness he had finally found. But he couldn’t allow himself to be content just yet. He wanted to help more people, wanted to see more of the world before he could finally call it a night and find a home. Ricky had shown him a possible future and Tinsley wanted to be a man one could be proud of. He had been hiding his whole life, had pushed his wife away and disappointed his parents. But now he was finally free of his past. He was free to follow his heart which would always belong to Ricky. 

  
  
  


His name was C.C. Tinsley. And his story wasn’t over yet. 


	23. Epilogue: Tinsley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the last chapter of my fic!
> 
> I would like to thank everyone who has stuck around long enough to see it being finished. I also want to thank everyone who has taken their time to leave a comment, you guys made my day and I'm grateful for every little message I got. Seriously, thank you. 
> 
> As this has been my first Tinsworth fic, I also want to apologize for any inconsistencies in characterization or personalities. I wrote this fic out of fun and I can only hope that you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. 
> 
> Thank you all and hopefully I will see you around.

New Orleans was a city unlike any he had seen so far. It was like a breath of fresh air and Tinsley had enjoyed his stay. The food was nice, the music was great, and the energy of the people surrounded him day and night. It had been 13 months now since he had left Chicago behind and the detective still caught himself daydreaming and thinking about the time he had spent there. Vivid memories kept him up at night and there had been moments where Tinsley had thought he had seen a familiar man walking through the busy streets of the city. It had taken a month or two but eventually the detective had found himself a daily routine he was satisfied with. 

The case was a difficult one. Since his arrival another 3 children had disappeared without a trace, which already made it 6 kids in total. Whoever was doing these kidnappings was a smart one and Tinsley had followed several leads which had all ended up in dead ends. He felt as if the kidnapper was playing with him, taunting him to find the truth without ever leaving enough hints. It was infuriating. 

The evening sun was blinding him as he made his way down to the local post office. The letter in his pocket felt heavy and Tinsley’s hand was seizing with the tight hold he had on the piece of paper. It was the same old spiel every week but he didn’t have it in himself to break the circle. Every friday he would write a letter addressing Ricky, telling him about his everyday life and the most trivial things that had happened to him. Whether he had seen a pigeon attacking a person, or simply complained about the noises at night. He told Ricky everything. Sometimes the paper would be stained by tears, other times by alcohol. The post office was only a few blocks away and the letter became heavier with each step. Tinsley slowed down to postpone his decision but just like every other week, he would walk past the building. He had a box full of unsent letters but who was he to write Ricky after what he had done? He had left without so much as a goodbye and Tinsley couldn’t hold it against the smaller man if he had moved on by now. It had been Tinsley’s decision to leave so reminding Ricky constantly of his existence felt like a cruel punishment. The future mayor was better off just forgetting him. 

Holly had called him one month ago. Apparently Roberto Torrez had lost the trial pathetically quickly. After Timothy Schmidt had spoken out against him other witnesses had showed up, incriminating Torrez even more. Apparently Father Thomas had been one of them, sharing the stories he had about being threatened with his life and the well-being of his community. Dr. Fear had remained quiet but Tinsley hadn’t expected him to come forth. Within weeks the empire of Torrez had been torn down to its foundations and Ricky had been celebrated by the citizens. Holly had told him that Ricky had never been more popular and that he would easily win the vote once his mother would decide to retire. Tinsley had tried his best to sound enthusiastic but Holly changing the topic had only shown how bad of a liar he had become. 

Tinsley had wanted to be happy. Really, he had tried so hard not to cry on the phone. But hearing how well Ricky did without him had hurt like a bitch. It had been selfish but he had been unable to stop those thoughts. Was it true that Tinsley had been the only one struggling to move on while Ricky had left everything in the past already? It had seemed unfair but now the detective knew that it was only right. He deserved to live with the pain. 

Dragging himself back to his apartment, Tinsley stopped on his way to buy a few groceries. He had mostly lived off of coffee the past week and his body had started to complain. Just to feel a little bit better about himself, the detective even bought some vegetables to make his body shut up.

His apartment was nothing special. He lived on the first floor in a rundown building and his neighbors consisted of drug addicts and unhappy couples. It came as a surprise to no one that he kept his valuable belongings either in his car or the local police department. Their chief was an unlikable asshole and Tinsley had finally come to appreciate the noisy McClintock. At least with him it had been fun from time to time. 

Trying to unlock the front door, Tinsley sighed in annoyance. The key was stuck as always and he had to use his shoulder to push it open, the hinges moaning when they were forced to move. He usually would have turned the lights on by now but his blood ran cold when he was greeted by an already burning lightbulb. 

Somebody had broken into his apartment. 

The detective pulled out his gun and tried to calm his nerves. He had known it was only a matter of time before somebody would see his place as an easy target but over time he had told himself that no one would go through the trouble of breaking into an already wasted apartment. There was nothing left to steal, after all. 

Sounds from the bedroom alerted him and Tinsley took a deep breath. He took one step after another, was painfully aware of the wood giving in beneath his weight but he continued anyways. The light in his bedroom revealed a shadow on the wall and on the count of three Tinsley stormed into the room, gun held high. 

“Don’t move!” he yelled and the figure clearly flinched, having not expected his presence. 

The man was small, his dark hair messy. He was wearing a white shirt that hadn’t been bothered to be tucked into black pants, in his hands a piece of paper Tinsley recognized as one of his letters. Fury began to blossom within his chest and he gritted his teeth. 

“Turn around now, buddy, or I will put a bullet through your head.” 

The snort he got in return only managed to piss him off some more. 

“You really know how to make a man swoon over you, Charles.” Ricky said, a smirk on his lips as he turned around. 

He looked good. Perfect, even. Ricky’s clothes were messed up just the right way and the stubble on his face only made him look more attractive than before. From what Tinsley could tell, the man hadn’t changed much appearance wise. But there was an attitude to the way he carried himself, as if a weight had been lifted off his back. His body seemed more relaxed and when he sat down on the bed, he allowed himself to slump. Ricky didn’t display a constant authority anymore, it felt as if he didn’t care about what others might think of him. 

Letting go of the gun, Tinsley heard it hit the floor a second before his arms wrapped around the smaller man. He buried his face in that familiar hair, breathed in the cologne he had called home all those months ago. He was laughing, he was crying. And finally those strong arms wrapped around his back, pulling him closer. 

This couldn’t be real. There was no way that  _ the  _ Richard Goldsworth was sitting on his bed, instead of being on a party somewhere in Chicago. But if it was a dream Tinsley prayed he wouldn’t wake up. 

“Come on, big guy, you’re suffocating me.” Ricky mumbled and Tinsley could hear the smile. He quickly leaned back to see it and fuck, it felt as if he had never left. Ricky was smiling at him, a timeless fondness in those dark eyes and Tinsley wanted to scream. There were so many questions, so many stories he wanted to share and the detective didn’t know where to start.

“I love you.” 

He hadn’t meant to say it. Hadn’t wanted to force himself onto Ricky like this but fuck, it felt good to say it. Tinsley knew in that moment that these words still held true. His feelings had never changed. 

Ricky looked at him with a stunned expression and Tinsley repeated the words before he could be rejected. “I love you so freaking much, Ricky. I never stopped loving you and fuck, the time without you was hell. It’s fine if you don’t feel the same, I wouldn’t expect you to, but I needed to say it. I love y—” Lips on his finally shut him up and there were those warm arms around his neck again, pulling him down like they had done so often before. Tinsley’s hands rested on Ricky’s waist and he could feel foreign tears on his cheeks. 

“I love you too, Charlie.”

The void disappeared. Tinsley could feel pure happiness filling him and a buried love tore through the surface, threatening to drown him. He returned the kiss with a pulling desperation and he hadn’t felt this right in over a year. They were two sides of the same coin and they were finally complete again. 

Tinsley broke the kiss to rest his forehead against Ricky’s and he licked his lips, breath uneven. The smaller man was watching him and the detective couldn’t do anything but smile. 

“I remember saying that I would come back to you, not the other way around.”

Ricky shrugged and sent him a playful grin. “You took too long.” Tinsley laughed and rubbed their noses together in an affectionate gesture. God, his heart was about to explode. “How did you find me?” 

“With the help of Horsely and Cedric. A few calls and they had your current address.” 

Tinsley sat down on his bed and pulled Ricky onto his lap, the other following his guidance as if they had never been apart. He cupped his partner’s cheeks and let his thumbs brush a few remaining tears away. 

“Why are you here, Ricky?” It was a question he was afraid of, but Tinsley needed to know. Even if it was just a temporary visit, he needed to hear it. Holding his breath, the detective watched as Ricky reached up to touch his hands. They simply rested on top of his, holding them with a careful gentleness. 

“Because I want to be with you. The last year has been horrible and I realized that I don’t care about Chicago anymore. Torrez had been a monster terrorizing the people but it had been my family that had created him. I don’t want to be mayor and I don’t want to be stuck in one place forever. It’s about time that somebody else gets their take on the city.” 

“But your mother…?” Tinsley whispered. He tried to suppress these overwhelming emotions but hearing that Ricky was ready to throw his life away to be with him was almost too much to handle. 

“She is okay with it. I guess she saw how miserable I felt because she told me that she loved me too much to keep me in a place where I was unhappy. She still has Fran and Father Thomas promised to keep her company as well… She just wants us to visit her from time to time so she knows I’m happy.” 

“I thought you were smarter than to throw away wealth and power for a beanpole like me.” It was meant as a joke but by the look Ricky was giving him, Tinsley knew that the man could read between the lines. Dark eyes focused on him and there was no more playfulness. Ricky was serious. “I had wealth and power for 28 years and it did nothing for me. Living a modest life is nothing I fear, Charles, but being without you is something I never want to experience again. I would give up so much more if it meant that I could spend just one more day with you. I don’t need money, Charlie. I need you.” 

And Tinsley knew that he was speaking the truth. The words echoed in his heart and the detective kissed him, unable to express the love he felt in that moment. 

“I love you, Ricky. More than you will ever know.” 

“I think I have a pretty good guess.” Ricky returned and fuck, Tinsley had missed all of this. He absently noticed the two foreign suitcases standing near his closet and he realized that this was real. Ricky was here with him, ready to move in, and nothing stood between them anymore. They were free to go wherever they wanted to and Tinsley felt thrilled at the idea of a future with Ricky. He covered Ricky’s face in kisses and the laugh he received quickly became his favourite sound on earth. 

“You are insufferable, Charles.” Ricky chuckled as he pushed the detective’s face away.

“True, but I’m all yours.” 

Ricky’s eyes softened as Tinsley placed a tender kiss on his forehead. 

“We are a package deal.” 

It was a promise that they would never break. No matter what the world would throw at them next, Tinsley knew that they would be fine. 

Because they were C.C. Tinsley and Ricky Goldsworth. 

And their story had only just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this is the end of the fic for now, I do have plans for a sequel if anyone would be interested in reading some more about their story.
> 
> After all, there are still many questions left unanswered. Did the trial really go down so smoothly? Where are the loyal members of the Torrez family? Can Ricky and Tinsley make their relationship work over a longer period of time? And can Tinsley truly keep Aurum controlled? 
> 
> Happy holidays everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! 
> 
> here is my tumblr: [farbsturz](http://farbsturz.tumblr.com/)


End file.
